


Daddy's Kitten

by imajjptrash



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 66,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imajjptrash/pseuds/imajjptrash
Summary: Jaebum has recently purchased a hybrid cat named Jinyoung after his bestfriend Jackson annoyingly convinced him to buy one."You are rich, grumpy and lonely. You need someone to be with you even if it's a pet. How about getting a hybrid pet?" Jackson told Jaebum as they walked towards Jaebum's office."How about a NO? I told you Jackson, I am too busy I can't even take care of myself let alone another living being" Jaebum answered annoyed."But hybrid pets can function on their own. You just need to give them food and make sure they have something to do at home when you are in the office. Besides, I heard they can fulfill your fantasies too!" Jackson told Jaebum with a winkJaebum is not keen on the idea but he agreed to Jackson's plan on taking a look on a few hybrids on the nearest pet shop after their work just to shut Jackson up.





	1. Let's get a kitten

Jaebum wandered around the pet shop looking through different types of hybrid pets. He was not really keen on getting a hybrid but his bestfriend Jackson pestered him on adopting one. They arrived at the petshop just as it was about to close but since Jackson is good friends with the owner, he let them in to take a look.

There were different breeds of puppies, rabbits and kittens and all were cute and adorable but nothing really stood out that made Jaebum change his mind. He was nearing the last few cages when one hybrid cat with jet black coat and red plump lips caught his attention. The feline was looking at Jaebum with its big hazel eyes making him stop in his tracks, too mesmerized by those two brown orbs. 

As if casted by a spell, Jaebum moved closer towards the cage with his eyes firmly locked with the cat's. Wanting to feel that velvety black fur, Jaebum lifted his hand and slowly reached for the cat. The hybrid in turn inched closer towards Jaebum looking forward to being caressed. Jaebum lightly stroke the top of the hybrid's head down to the back of his chin. He can see how the hybrid has his eyes closed seeming to enjoy the attention. Jaebum then focused in scratching the spot behind the cat's ear which elicit a satisfied purr from the feline.

The moment however was cut short when the petshop owner suddenly spoke beside Jaebum. "That one is Jinyoung, a Bombay hybrid cat from Busan. Bombay cats as you can see  are famous for their majestic panther like form and shimmering black coat." Brian explained. "That one just arrived a while ago and I'm pretty sure many customers would want to buy him as soon as they see him tomorrow."

Jaebum didn't know why but he felt a pang of jealousy with the thought of other persons owning the hybrid cat.

"I want him" Jaebum told Brian, his eyes never leaving the cat. "I'll buy him now."

"Great!" Brian said, pleased. "You just need to sign a few papers for his adoption. Do you want him to get delivered to your house tomorrow or do you want to take him home now?"

"I'll take him home now" Jaebum answered as he followed Brian back to the counter where Jackson was waiting with a smug smile on his face. "I told you, you'd adopt one once you see them."

Jaebum shook his head in disbelief. How could he fall for Jackson's stupid idea? But then his mind drifted again to those chocolate covered eyes and thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

\-----

Jaebum drove home with the hybrid cat at the backseat of his car. It was pretty quiet so he took a peek at the cat from the rearview mirror curious to know if it had fallen asleep but found it busily looking outside the window. Jaebum's gaze shifted from the cat's beautiful face defined by his long eyelashes, a cute round nose and pouty lips. He wondered how those pillows of fat would feel against his lips. The cat sensing that his new owner was observing him immediately turned his head to the front meeting his owner's eyes through the mirror. The hybrid let out a small 'meow', nervous and shy under Jaebum's intense stare.

Caught redhanded, Jaebum felt his face flush and immediately looked away. He cursed Jackson for planting not so innocent ideas about hybrid pets on his mind.

After about an hour of driving, they arrived at Jaebum's condominium building and rode the elevator all the way up to the penthouse. They got out of the lift and walked towards Jaebum's unit. Upon swiping the card to open the door, Jaebum went inside thinking that the hybrid would follow but when he looked back, the cat stood still outside the door. 

"Come on Jinyoung don't be shy. This will be your new home" Jaebum welcomed the cat to his humble abode. But his flat was no near humble and the hybrid looked around with wide eyes, overwhelmed and awestruck with the place. It wasn't as big as a mansion but the place was big enough to host a party and the interior was simple but sophisticated and modern.  
And compared to the small confined area of a cage where Jinyoung spent most of his time, this was a thousand times better.

Jaebum toured Jinyoung around the flat and when he was about to escort the hybrid to its own room, he remembered he doesn't have a spare one. He mentally cursed himself for buying the cat on impulse. He really wasn't prepared to have a pet but he also couldn't let others have Jinyoung.

His thoughts where suddenly cut off when he heard a loud growl from the cat's direction. Jaebum turned to the hybrid who was startled by the sound of his own stomach. The cat turned beet red in embarassment and immediately covered his tummy with both hands as if he could suppress the unwanted sound. Jaebum chuckled at this and patted the top of Jinyoung's head reassuring the hybrid that there's nothing to be shy about.

"Are you hungry? Why don't we get us something to eat." Jaebum suggested. He then proceeded to the kitchen tagging the cat along. Jinyoung sat on the dining chair and quietly watched Jaebum cook their meal. The smell of the jiggae was so good making Jinyoung whimper. He hasn't eaten human food for so long and he salivated with just the thought. When Jaebum finished cooking, he laid the dish on top of the table and motioned his hybrid to eat. Jinyoung never wasted any more time and started to dig in. It was really delicious, nothing like he ever tasted before.

After dinner, Jaebum told Jinyoung to shower first before going to bed. He then went to his room to get Jinyoung something to wear. Jaebum wasn't able to buy new clothes for Jinyoung so his own clothes will have to do for now. He mentally noted to buy all the necessities for his new cat the following weekend. 

When Jaebum returned to the living room he found the hybrid still sitting on the couch. "Why are you still here? Didn't I told you to take a bathe?" Jaebum asked with raised eyebrows. His cat seemed confused and only blinked in response.

"Bathe, you know, like clean yourself?" Jaebum said trying to explain what he meant. Jinyoung's eyes lit up as he seemed to understand what Jaebum asked him to do. He then started to lick his fingers, hand and wrist.

"No, no not like that --- Oh my god!" Jaebum stopped Jinyoung from licking himself further and motioned the cat to follow him to the bathroom. "I'm going to murder you Jackson Wang" he muttered to himself.

Inside the bathroom, Jaebum filled the tub with warm water and added some soap. He asked Jinyoung to get into the tub and just as the cat was about to dip inside, Jaebum stopped him. "You should remove your clothes first." Jaebum reminded then helped the cat undress slowly. He left Jinyoung's boxers on then lifted the cat to put him inside the tub. Jaebum watched as the hybrid started playing with the bubbles instead of cleaning his body. Shaking his head, Jaebum took the shampoo and started to wash Jinyoung's hair. He then reached for the sponge and started rubbing it into the cat's upper body and down to his stomach. Jinyoung giggled when Jaebum rubbed the tickly side of his torso. It was the first time Jaebum noticed the crinkles that formed on the side of Jinyoung's eyes when he smiles. "Cute" Jaebum thought.

Once he was done with Jinyoung's upper body, Jaebum proceeded to wash the hybrid's thighs and legs. Soon after, only Jinyoung's private parts were the ones left that Jaebum hasn't cleaned and he didn't know how to proceed. He had never bathed another person in his life, not even a younger sibling or niece as he was an only child. He did have experience in cleaning a pet cat but not a hybrid who's half human half cat and with that Jaebum could only sigh as he picked up the sponge again.

"Ok Jinyoung I'm going to clean your butt now and your.. uhm..." Jaebum tried to think of other words to use for Jinyoung's private part that isn't too vulgar "Your pee-pee." Jinyoung not really caring for what Jaebum was saying just blinked at his owner then continued to play with the bubbles.

Jaebum slowly took Jinyoung's boxers off trying not to look at his cat's private area. He's not sure why he's feeling this way about the younger so he just blamed it on Jackson planting lewd things in his head.   
Jaebum blindly rubbed the sponge on what he assumed was Jinyoung's butt cheeks since it was firm, smooth and oh so --- Jaebum shouldn't really be thinking about sexual things right now so he shook these perverted thoughts off his mind. Once he was done cleaning the cat's butt he proceeded to rub the sponge sofly at Jinyoung's front earning him a small gasp from the cat whose eyes widened in surprise. 

"Don't worry this won't take long. We just need to clean it, ok?" Jaebum reassured Jinyoung and the cat relaxed in return.

After rinsing the lather off of Jinyoung's body, Jaebum dried him with a towel and made the him wear Jaebum's clothes which were far too large for the hybrid. The collar of the shirt was wide and kept falling off Jinyoung's shoulders exposing the cat's clavicle and chest. The hybrid looked so sinful and Jaebum had to stop himself from imagining himself marking the bare expanse of its milky white skin.

After rummaging his dresser to replace the sweatpants which were also too large and kept falling on Jinyoung's waist, he opted to dress the hybrid with a tight spandex boxers. The overly bright red boxers was a Christmas gift from Jackson which Jaebum never really used. Good thing he did not threw it away as it has a sentimental value and as Jackson once told him with a wink "It may come in handy one day" which only meant to use it to get laid. The boxers was a perfect fit to Jinyoung and accentuated Jinyoung's most prominent asset. However it made Jaebum even more turned on and so while he still has some self restraint left, Jaebum decided to call it a day

Jaebum asked Jinyoung to sleep on the couch as he has only one bedroom. He gave Jinyoung some pillows and a comforter where the hybrid happily snuggled to himself. Jaebum went back to his room and decided to take a shower before going to bed. He looked into the mirror and cursed loudly when he noticed the bulge in his pants. He really shouldn't be thinking about this but after contemplating for a few minutes, he threw all his inhibitions to the wind and stroked his cock to the thoughts of Jinyoung's ass and milky white skin. He came after several pumps while moaning the name of the hybrid.

In contrast to how good he felt earlier while doing the deed, he felt awfully guilty after. But what's done is done and Jaebum could only wish that when he woke up tomorrow, everything that happened today was only a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	2. Let's get you back

Jaebum woke up the next morning feeling the warmth of the sun's rays hit his face. He glanced at the clock, it was 7:05. Realizing it's a weekend, Jaebum closed his eyes to catch up on sleep but then he remembered something from last night that made him get up immediately. He had this weird dream about adopting a hybrid pet cat and it was too vivid that it almost felt so real. 

"It was just a dream, right?" Jaebum asked himself incredulously. Jackson has been convincing him for the past week in adopting a hybrid that even in his sleep Jaebum had dreamt of it. Jaebum laughed at himself for being ridiculous, he's not that stupid to follow Jackson's suggestion right?

Jaebum slowly pushed himself up from the bed and stretched his arms. He decided to start the day by making breakfast so he lazily walked out of his room and went to the kitchen. On his way, he passed by the living room which was quiet and everything's in place. Jaebum glanced at the back of the couch where the hybrid was supposed to sleep based on his dream but it looked like no one was there, not a tail or a foot was peeking out. He breathed a sigh of relief then proceeded to walk towards the kitchen. Upon entering the dining area he noticed a pair of big brown orbs looking at him from the dining table.

"Meow" the cat greeted softly making Jaebum jump in surprise. He cursed so loud that it startled and frightened the hybrid prompting the cat to run towards the couch and hide himself under the comforter. Jaebum was left standing there, still frozen in disbelief the scenes from yesterday replayed inside his head. It wasn't a dream, he really did adopt a hybrid cat. 

After Jaebum's heart calmed down, he went to the living room to check on his cat. He felt bad for reacting badly but he was just really surprised. He found Jinyoung in the couch curled up like a ball under the cover. Jaebum sat in the empty spot on the couch and patted the hybrid gently. "I'm sorry Jinyoung. I didn't mean to scare you" Jaebum said comfortingly.

Jinyoung peeked through the sheet and cautiously looked at his owner. Jaebum gave the hybrid an apologetic smile then gently stroked the hybrid's head. "Are you hungry? Do you want to eat breakfast?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung who nodded in response. 

At the kitchen, Jaebum made pancakes topped with strawberry syrup and served it to Jinyoung. They ate breakfast in silence while occasionally stoling a few glances at each other. 

After washing the dishes, Jaebum decided to call Jackson while Jinyoung was in the living room watching cartoons. He dialled his friend's number as he phased back and fort in the dining area. 

"Jackson, I need your help with my cat" Jaebum said as soon as the line connected.

"Seriously Hyung, you woke me up this early just for that?" Jackson huffed from the other line.

"You're the one who convinced me to adopt a hybrid remember? So this is your problem too!" Jaebum snapped back. 

"Ok calm down jeez. What do you need?"

"I need to buy Jinyoung some things. What do you think he needs? A litter box? Catnips?" Jaebum enumerated.

"Gosh Hyung, he's a hybrid for fuck's sake. He is half human too. He doesn't take shit in a litter. And a catnip really? You want to get your cat high early in your relationship" Jackson said exasperated. 

"Ok, then what?" Jaebum frustratedly asked while massaging his temples. He really doesn't need to be scolded and lectured by Jackson right now but he doesn't have a choice. He had a pet cat before named Nora but he never had a human and cat combined.

"It's mostly the same with what you need, clothes, food etc. And why not ask your pet what he wants?"

"How would I even understand what he's saying -- wait, what?! He can talk?" Jaebum gaped. 

"What the fuck Jaebum hyung are you dumb? Don't tell me you didn't even try to talk to your hybrid since yesterday?"

"I did! But he only answered with a nod or a meow."

"Oh ok."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah well I forgot, Yugyeom actually started to talk to me only after a few days."

"Who's Yugyeom?"

"My hybrid pet"

"I thought his name is Bambam"

"Ah that's my cat. Yugyeom's a dog."

"You have two hybrid pets?" Jaebum was really surprised, how could Jackson even take care of two hybrid pets.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you I bought another one recently?"

"No!" 

"Ah maybe I forgot. I'll introduce him to you next weekend. Anyway, since I'm a busy person like you and Bambam gets lonely when I leave for work, I decided to get him a friend." Jackson shruged.

"You fucking told me they can function alone and that I could leave him at home. But now you're telling me he can get lonely and I needed to adopt another one to keep him company?!" Jaebum's head started to hurt processing this new information. He was already having a hard time taking care of one pet. He can't imagine getting another one.

"No no no! You just need to give him lot's of toys to play with and check on him once in a while..."

"Oh fucking great! You know how busy I am and I don't have time for that. Now tell me how to return this. Ah you know what, don't. I'll just drive him back to the pet shop myself!" Jaebum interjected.

"Wait Jaebum hyung, listen.." Jackson tried to explain but Jaebum was already fuming and ended the call without finishing the rest of Jackson's sentence. He was so pissed at Jackson for missing to tell him crucial information about raising a hybrid. He already has a lot in his plate, he can't afford to add more especially something that needs to be taken care of like a child.

Jaebum went into the living room with a scowl in his face. There he saw Jinyoung happily watching the television. When the hybrid sensed his owner's presence he immediately turned to Jaebum and gave him the sweetest smile Jaebum has ever seen. There's no way he could get angry with that innocent and sweet looking hybrid. Besides, non of it was the hybrid's fault so it was wrong to redirect his anger on him. Jaebum forced himself to smile back at Jinyoung. His heart sat heavy in his chest, guilty with the firm decision of returning the cat.

He asked Jinyoung to come with him to the bedroom so he can change the hybrid's clothes to something presentable to wear outside. In front of the dresser, Jinyoung saw a big red hoodie which he pointed insistently.

"You want to wear that?" Jaebum asked and the hybrid nodded vigorously. 

Jaebum then reached for the said hoodie and put it on Jinyoung. As expected, the sweater was too big for the hybrid but Jinyoung still loved it.

They walked out of Jaebum's unit and went straight to the parking lot. Jaebum sat at the driver's seat while Jinyoung were seated at the back. And on the passenger seat neatly laid the hybrid's adoption papers. They drove in silence passing by houses, establishments and buildings and from time to time Jaebum would glance at the rearview mirror to check on the cat. He would see Jinyoung smiling while curiously looking outside the window. He noted that Jinyoung likes to go out and see places, which he most likely wasn't able to do when he was living in a petshop. Jaebum felt a tug in his heart. He felt sorry for wanting to return Jinyoung but he knew that the cat deserved a better owner than him who is always busy with work. 

The car turned on a familiar street and it was evident on Jinyoung's surprised face that he had recognized where they were headed off. When they finally reached the pet shop, Jaebum slowly unbackled his seat belt and grabbed the adoption papers from the passenger seat. When Jinyoung saw the brown envelope, his eyes started to water as he was hit with the realization that his new owner was going to return him.

"Jinyoung, stay here for a while ok?" Jaebum told Jinyoung as he opened the door. Jinyoung nodded while looking at his lap, hands folded on top of it. He tried to hold back his tears but felt a clear salty water drop on top of his hand. Jaebum's heart felt heavy as he went out of the car. With the adoption papers in his hands, he walked towards the petshop and went inside to talk to Brian.

The bells above the shop's door jingled when Jaebum walked inside and Brian immediately stopped what he was doing to welcome the returning customer. 

"Hi Jaebum what's up? How was Jinyoung doing?" Brian beamed at Jaebum. 

Jaebum don't know how to start. He wanted to ask Brian how to return his purchased cat but his mind was still on Jinyoung's sad and disappointed face earlier. Was he really going to return the hybrid? Jaebum was having an internal battle with himself. He remembered how happy Jinyoung was when he hopped into the car yesterday after being bought by Jaebum and how his mouth gaped and eyes twinkled when he entered his new home. But now Jaebum was about to return the poor cat back into that small cage again and his heart twisted just imagining Jinyoung's crying face.

As Jaebum was still contemplating on his decision, the bell to the petshop's door tinkled again and a new customer went in.

"Hey Brian, Dowoon told me you have a bombay hybrid cat that came in yesterday. Dowoon sent the picture to my boss and he's very interested" the customer in a suit enquired.

"Oh that! It was already sold yesterday. It was very pretty indeed. Too bad you're a bit late" Brian answered.

"That fast? Can you give me the number of the owner, maybe he wanted to sell it for a very high price" the man insisted.

"You know we don't disclose customer's information Changkyun. But I'll ask the customer and let you know" 

"Sure. Give me a call right away. My boss is willing to pay any price. Looks like love at first sight." the man waved to Brian and left.

Brian then turned to Jaebum again "That one's talking about Jinyoung. Told you he will be very popular to the customers. So you're very lucky to be here yesterday. But you heard him right, if you wanted to sell Jinyoung someone's willing to pay big time."

This is what Jaebum wanted right? Someone was willing to buy Jinyoung and that someone is rich too. Jinyoung will be taken care of and may even be spoiled. But instead of being relieved, Jaebum didn't feel happy about it. 

"So what brought you here again Jaebum?" Brian blurted out pulling Jaebum away from his internal monologue. 

"Ummm it's just -- It's my first time to own a hybrid and I just, I need your help?" Jaebum was uncertain of the words that were coming out of his mouth. But somehow he felt much better saying that than telling Brian he wanted to return Jinyoung.

"Oh you mean you wanted to know more about taking care of your cat?" Brian questioned.

"Ummm yeah. Yeah. That's why I'm here." Jaebum answered while rubbing yhe back of his neck.

"Well that's pretty simple, hybrid cats have needs like any humans do. Afterall they are half human too -- Food, water, shelter, love. You can also ask your cat what he needs and wants"

"About that, he hasn't talked to me yet" Jaebum interjected. 

"Ah I see. Give him some time. Maybe he's still shy. He will talk to you eventually once you gained his trust" Brian reassured Jaebum

"I was told that hybrids need some company? You see I am a very busy person and I go to work five times a week. Do you think he will get lonely when I leave him alone at home? Do I really need to buy another hybrid to keep him company? Or do I need to hire a nanny to take care of him?"

Brian hummed in understanding. "Those aren't necessary unless you wanted to. Or if you could take care of more, then why not. You can just leave him with toys or books so he has something to do while you're away and check up on him once in a while but most importantly make sure he has food. There are also hybrid learning centers where you can leave your cat to interact with other hybrid pets. Eventually as their brain develops to their human age they can learn much useful things. You can even bring him to your office and teach him how to do stuff there" 

"Really? They can do that?"

"Well yes of course! Don't you have any hybrids working in your office?"

Come to think of it, Jaebum might have seen a few hybrids owned by some of his employees. But those were already adults while Jinyoung, well Jinyoung has an adult body but acts like baby.

"But isn't Jinyoung too young for that? I mean he acts like a child."

"That's because you are his first owner and he hasn't learned anything from the outside world yet. Give him proper education and care and maybe in months his brain will develop into an adult. Or if you want to keep him as a baby then treat him as he is. It all depends on your kink" Brian said with a wink.

"Wait what?!" Jaebum exclaimed making Brian convulsed with laughter.

"I meant, everything depends on how you want him to be" Brian expounded. 

"But hey if you worry about leaving Jinyoung alone, why don't you leave him in Jackson's place? He owns two hybrids. They can play until you pick him up after work."

That's actually a great idea, Jaebum thought. Jackson lives just a block away from his place and his friend can never say no to him since Jaebum can always blackmail him and use the "This was your fucking stupid idea" card. With that, Jaebum's problem was resolved and he was satisfied and happy about it. He thanked Brian for his help then bid him goodbye after buying some stuff from his store. 

Jaebum then went back to his car where Jinyoung was waiting for him. Upon opening the door on the back seat of the car Jaebum heard sniffling sounds and when he looked at the hybrid he saw Jinyoung weeping and wiping his tears with the sleeves of Jaebum's red hoodie. Jaebum felt bad for making the hybrid cry so he immediately consoled the cat by stroking and petting its head.

"Jinyoungie why are you crying baby. I got you new toys, see!" Jaebum said as he lifted the bag of toys he had purchased at the petshop.

Jinyoung peeked from the hoodie then saw the paper bag Jaebum was holding. Jinyoung's eyes went wide in surprise then after a moment it turned into a beautiful smile. Jinyoung was so happy that he jumped at Jaebum and hugged him tight while placing small kisses all over his face.  When Jinyoung finally calmed down and realized what he just did, he abruptly pulled back and burried his beet red face in his hands as shock and embarassment washed over him. Jaebum who was equally shocked just sat there for a few seconds trying to process what just happened. He could feel his face heat up and could hear his heart thumping loudly inside his chest. When his heartbeat went back to its normal phase, he reached out to Jinyoung and raffled the hybrid's hair.

"It's alright Jinyoungie, don't be shy." Jaebum said while carefully peeling Jinyoung's hands away from his face. Jaebum then put the bag of toys on top of Jinyoung's lap. "Here you can have this. Let me know if you need anything else ok?" 

Jinyoung nodded vigorously and beamed at his owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	3. Let's go shopping

Jaebum decided to go shopping and buy Jinyoung clothes and shoes. It was Jinyoung's first time to go to the mall so he was very excited. The mall is huge and consists of several floors. Inside the mall are different shops that sells different products and services. Jinyoung was amazed by the lavish window displays of each stores.

Jaebum then decided to go to the mall's concierge to ask where the shops that sells hybrid pet products are located. Jinyoung stood behind Jaebum as Jaebum talked to the concierge. 

Jinyoung looked around from where he stood as he admired the mall's decorations. His eyes then landed on a cute mascot that looks like one of the characters on the cartoon show he was watching yesterday. He also saw children and hybrids around the mascot while some people were taking pictures. The mascot turned to Jinyoung's direction and waved. Jinyoung smiled and giggled as he waved back. The mascot then turned around and proceeded to walk further away from the cat. Jinyoung was so captivated with the cute mascot and soon after he went to follow it. 

Jinyoung was so happy as he followed the mascot. After a while the mascot stopped again and took pictures with some children. Jinyoung wanted to ask his owner to take a picture of him with the mascot too. Jinyoung glanced around to look for Jaebum but he was nowhere to be seen. Jinyoung lets out a small gasp in shock as he realized that he had left the area where Jaebum was when he followed the mascot. In panic, Jinyoung tried to go back to the place where he had left Jaebum. He kept walking and walking around the mall but he still couldn't remembee where the place was. Jinyoung's eyes watered as he felt lost and alone. He didn't know where to find Jaebum and he didn't know how to go home. Jinyoung choked out a sob as he tried to be brave and tried not to cry. He remembered Jaebum telling him to always stay by his side but he had disobeyed his owner. Jinyoung couldn't hold back his tears any longer as the thought of Jaebum being dissappointed and angry with him crossed his mind. What if Jaebum decided to return him to the pet shop as he wasn't a good boy. Jinyoung thought to himself. 

Jinyoung cried hard while he crouched at a small corner, his head burried between his chest and knees. Some passersby noticed the crying hybrid cat and tried to calm him down. A man that looks just a little older than Jaebum approached Jinyoung and patted his head trying to comfort him. The man's hand was warm just like Jaebum's. Jinyoung looked up immediately hoping to see Jaebum but he was dissappointed when he saw a different person. The man tried to talk to Jinyoung and ask him if he was lost and Jinyoung nodded slowly. The man gave Jinyoung a sympathetic smile then gently wiped his tears. He promised Jinyoung that he would help him find his owner. The man then called another man and instructed that man to find a security guard. The man with the warm hand crouched down beside Jinyoung as he continued to pat Jinyoung's head.

The other man came back with a security guard in tow. The man that was patting Jinyoung's head told the security guard that the cat was lost and was looking for its owner. The security guard then talked to someone in his walkie talkie to report the incident. The security guard had learned that a man named Jaebum had reported a missing hybrid cat with big hazel eyes, black ears and tail and is wearing a red hoodie. The said man was currently searching around the mall with another security guard and a few mall staff. The security guard glanced at Jinyoung to confirm the missing cat's description. He then contacted the security guard who was with Jaebum and after they have talked, the security guard put the walkie talkie near Jinyoung's ears. The man on the other line then started to speak "Jinyoungie? baby?"

Jinyoung's ears perched up and his eyes widened in delight as he was surprised to hear Jaebum's voice. 

"Jinyoungie, please stay with mister security guard and don't move. I'm gonna come over there and get you ok?" Jaebum continued.

Jinyoung nodded quickly in response. The security guard then talked to Jaebum and told him their location. Jaebum was then escorted by the other security guard and mall staff to where Jinyoung was.

While waiting for Jaebum, Jinyoung tried to compose himself and make himself look presentable. He wiped his tears with the sleeves of Jaebum's red hoodie. The man beside Jinyoung handed him a handkerchief. Jinyoung just looked at the man as he don't know what to do. The man then carefully wiped Jinyoung's eyes and cheeks. He stroked Jinyoung's hair gently and removed a few strands that was covering his eyes. Jinyoung's body stiffened and he tried not to move.

"So your name is Jinyoung?" The man tried to converse with Jinyoung. The cat nodded slowly

"Your name is pretty just like you" the man added, smiling at Jinyoung with admiration. Jinyoung noticed that the man has small eyes like Jaebum. He also don't have a crease on his eyelids and his eyes also dissapears when he smiles. Jinyoung thought that the man was handsome but not as handsome as Jaebum.

On another part of the mall, Jaebum walked hastily, almost ran towards Jinyoung's direction. He had cursed himself a number of times for losing Jinyoung and for not being responsible enough. His heart is pounding loudly at his chest. He was very anxious to get to Jinyoung, the security guard and mall staff had a hard time keeping up with him. He wanted to say sorry to Jinyoung. He thought that Jinyoung might have felt very scared and lonely. He promised himself to never keep Jinyoung out of his sight again. 

On the far corner of the mall, Jaebum spotted Jinyoung with a security guard and two other men. Jaebum ran to Jinyoung immediately calling his cat's name.

"Jinyoungie!"

Jinyoung heard the familiar voice calling his name and he quickly snapped his head towards Jaebum's direction. Jinyoung excitedly stood up and ran towards Jaebum to meet him. When they were a few inches apart, Jinyoung hesitated to close the gap between them as he remembered that he wasn't a good boy and Jaebum might be angry at him. Jinyoung looked at the ground and his eyes started to water again. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's hesitation and Jaebum's heart ached a little. "Was Jinyoung angry at him? Did Jinyoung lost his trust on him?" Jaebum questioned himself.

"I'm sorry Jinyoungie, are you mad at me?" Jaebum quietly asked

Jinyoung slowly looked at Jaebum and shook his head. Jaebum then opened his arms wide and Jinyoung immediately wrapped his hands around Jaebum's torso while he burried his head on Jaebum's neck. He also started crying again. Jaebum was shocked and he felt really bad for Jinyoung. He quickly caressed Jinyoung's head while his other hand rubbed small circles on Jinyoung's back.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm really sorry Jinyoungie. Please forgive me. I promise to never leave you again. Please stop crying." Jaebum told Jinyoung as he tried to calm him down.

Jinyoung sniffled a few times as he slowly stopped himself from crying. When Jinyoung had totally calmed down, Jaebum turned to face the security guards and mall staff to thank them. He then turned towards the two other men and thanked them for helping them and for staying beside his cat. The two men nodded in acknowledgement. 

As Jaebum and Jinyoung was about to go, the handsome man with small eyes and warm hands waived goodbye to Jinyoung.

"Bye Jinyoung! I hope to see you again in the future." 

Jinyoung turned his head towards the man. Jinyoung smiled shyly and waived his hand to say goodbye.  
   
The two men then left Jaebum and Jinyoung. While walking, one of the man spoke

"You seemed to be enthralled by the cat" 

"He's the prettiest cat I've ever seen" answered the handsome man.

"Do you want to buy the cat from it's owner? I know you can do that."

"Hmmmm.. Maybe." The handsome man answered with a smirk

Meanwhile, when Jaebum and Jinyoung were left alone, Jaebum held Jinyoung's hand tightly. He asked Jinyoung if he was alright and Jinyoung nodded. He then asked Jinyoung if he was angry with Jaebum and the cat shook his head. Jaebum appologized to Jinyoung again a few more times then he kissed Jinyoung on his forehead.

Jaebum then asked Jinyoung if he already wanted to go home. Jinyoung shook his head.

"How about we eat lunch first then go shopping later? You must be hungry by now." Jaebum asked Jinyoung with a smile.

The cat nodded with excitement and Jaebum laughed at his cat's reaction. 

"It's settled then. Let's go eat!" Jaebum said smiling

After having lunch and ice cream for dessert, the two decided to go shopping.

They went to the part of the mall with many shops that sells different hybrid pet products such as clothes, shoes and toys. Jaebum went inside one of the shops that sells mens wear. He looked around and picked a few outfits for Jinyoung. The sales lady helped him check Jinyoung's size. Once he had picked a few pairs of jeans and shirts he asked Jinyoung to go to the fitting room and try one of the pairs.

"You already know how to wear this right?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he hands him the skinny jeans and a long sleeves shirt.

Jinyoung nodded then went inside the fitting room as Jaebum waits outside. After a while Jinyoung peaks his head on the fitting room then slowly went outside.  Jaebum's jaw dropped as soon as he saw Jinyoung. The clothes not only fit perfectly on Jinyoung but it also enhanced Jinyoung's assets. The white and navy blue striped shirt showed Jinyoung's flat tummy and the skinny jeans hugged Jingoung's perfectly round butt. Jinyoung walked towards Jaebum, spins around and gave Jaebum a questioning look silently asking for his approval. 

Jaebum was a little speechless but eventually answered Jinyoung. "Well ummm, it looks ok. But do you like it?" Jaebum lied as he knew that it doesn't just looked ok on Jinyoung but it definitely looked great on him. 

The cat smiled and nodded.

When Jinyoung was about to go back to the fitting room to change back to his previous clothes, Jaebum stopped him. Jaebum asked the sales lady to put Jinyoung's previously worn clothes in a paper bag instead. They then proceeded to pick a few more pairs of pants and shirts and Jaebum lets Jinyoung pick a few designs he liked. After paying and getting their purchased items, Jaebum decided to look around other shops.

As they were walking, Jaebum noticed some people and hybrids glancing at their direction. He was already used to this kind of attention as Jaebum is good looking, tall, has broad shoulders and has good sense in fashion. But this time he knew that he was not the one attracting attention but his hybrid cat. He also noticed that there were a few guys and girls checking Jinyoung's ass. Jaebum felt possesive so he glared on a few guys as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung's waist to show them who Jinyoung belonged to. Jinyoung blushed as soon as he felt Jaebum's hands on his waist.

Jaebum went inside another store with Jinyoung. He knew that Jinyoung in skinny jeans would be a problem thus he looked for loose dress pants this time. Jaebum picked a few and asked Jinyoung to fit them. He can see that Jinyoung loved the the feel of dress pants as it is more comfortable to wear than skinny jeans. Jaebum bought Jinyoung a dozen dress pants and also bought a few shirts and cardigans. Jaebum also bought Jinyoung sweat pants and shirts to wear when his at home. He also bought him sneakers, loafers, slippers and a dozen spandex boxers.

As they couldn't carry anymore shopping bags, Jaebum decided to call it a day. As they were walking towards the direction of the parking lot, they passed by a store that sells stuffed toys. Jinyoung stopped walking and looked towards the store's windows where different stuffed toys and stuffed animals were arranged beautifuly to attract buyes. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung's amazement towards the stuffed toys so he asked his cat if he wanted to take a look inside. Jinyoung nodded enthusiastically.

They went inside the store and saw lots of cute and pretty stuffed toys. They were in different colors, sizes and materials. There were teddy bears, ponies, unicorns, puppies and even kittens. There were also cartoon character dolls and plushies. Jaebum picked a few cute ones and showed it to Jinyoung. 

"Do you want these Jinyoung?" The cat shook his head. 

"How about that one?" Jaebum asked while pointing at the lifesize teddy bear with big brown eyes and light brown furr, that every child swoons over.

The cat shook his head again. Jinyoung keeps looking around trying to find something. 

"What is it Jinyoung? What are you looking for?" Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung then went outside the store and pointed at the medium sized snorlax doll displayed on the window of the store. Jaebum frowned when he saw the doll. It's not an attractive doll, Jaebum thinks. It looks like an odd looking creature with straight eyes and mouth that seemed to be drawn by a child.

"You want that Jinyoung?" Jaebum asked as he points at the doll to make sure that it was the same doll Jinyoung pointed. Maybe he was pointing at something else, Jaebum thought.

But Jinyoung nodded in approval.

"Are you sure?" Jaebum asked again. "There are lots of other stuffed toys prettier than that. How about the yellow one beside it or that pink one" Jaebum tried to persuade Jinyoung while pointing at the pikachu doll then at the jiggly puff beside it.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with a frown and a pout then he shook his head and pointed again to the snorlax doll.

"Alright, alright. I'll buy that for you if that's what you really want." Jaebum told Jinyoung, defeated. Jinyoung then smiled and hugged Jaebum as a thank you.

After purchasing the doll, Jinyoung immediately grabbed the snorlax doll and never lets it go. He continued to hold it tightly as they made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	4. Let's meet the neighbors

It's a Sunday morning and Jaebum decided to take Jinyoung out to the park to have a picnic breakfast. 

Jaebum cooked ham and eggs and let Jinyoung help him in preparing the sandwiches. They wrapped the sandwiches using wax paper and put it on the basket. Jaebum made sure to pack Jinyoung's fresh milk and his brewed coffee. He also packed some fresh fruits which he also put inside the basket. 

Jaebum took one last look at all the items he packed for their picnic and once he was satisfied and made sure that he did not forgot anything, he picked them up and proceeded to the parking lot with Jinyoung who was carrying his snorlax doll.

They drove 15 minutes to the park. Jaebum picked a place near the lake under an old oak tree. He laid the blanket on the ground then put the picnic basket on top of it. He also picked up his camera and book and put it at the side. Jaebum then took out all the food inside the basket and laid it presentably on top of the blanket. After eating the food they prepared for their picnic, Jaebum picked up his book and began to read from the page he had bookmarked last time while Jinyoung played with his snorlax doll beside Jaebum. After sometime, Jinyoung picked up his ball and started to play catch with himself. Jaebum noticed Jinyoung playing alone so he put down his book and decided to play with Jinyoung. The two started throwing and catching the ball. Jinyoung was so happy playing with Jaebum. At one time, Jaebum threw the ball at Jinyoung's direction but Jinyoung wasn't able to catch it as he wasn't looking at the ball. Jinyoung was standing still looking at the sky in awe, mouth opened wide. Jaebum then went to get the ball that had bounced and rolled a few feet away from Jinyoung. Then he went beside Jinyoung and looked up to check what Jinyoung was looking at. There were different colored and shaped kites flying in the sky. Jinyoung was so fascinated by the flying kites he did not notice Jaebum's absence when he went away for a few minutes. When Jaebum came back he was holding a diamond shaped red and blue colored kite with a long tail which he had bought from a man selling kites in the park. Jaebum then called Jinyoung's attention and showed him what he had bought. Jinyoung's eyes widened at Jaebum's surprise. He flashed a big smile at Jaebum showing all his teeth and his eyes then turned to cresent forming crinkles that adorned it at the side. Jaebum was once again captivated by Jinyoung's beauty. He told himself that he'd do anything just to see that beautiful smile often.

Once Jaebum came back to reality, he asked Jinyoung if he wanted to learn how to fly the kite and Jinyoung nodded eagerly. Jaebum then handed the kite to Jinyoung guiding Jinyoung's hands to hold the kite on both sides. He told Jinyoung to take 12 steps backward away from Jaebum while Jaebum held the thread loosening it as Jinyoung moved back. Once Jinyoung was a few meters away from Jaebum, Jaebum instructed Jinyoung to throw the kite upwards. Jinyoung then threw the kite as high as he could as Jaebum pulled the string upwards. As the kite gained altitude, Jaebum loosened the string slowly. Jinyoung watched with fascination as the kite gets smaller and smaller as it went higher and farther away from them. Once the kite was stable, Jaebum then handed the string to Jinyoung and he guided Jinyoung when to pull and when to loosen the string to avoid it from being tangled with the other kites or to avoid the string from snapping. While Jinyoung was so happy and busy flying his kite, Jaebum went to get his camera and took lots of pictures of Jinyoung. 

Eventually, Jinyoung grew tired from playing with his kite so they decided to end their picnic and went home. 

Once they got home, Jaebum and Jinyoung took a shower then prepared for their visit to Jaebum's friend Jackson. Jaebum decided to go to Jackson's condominum building by foot to familiarize Jinyoung to their neighborhood. They went inside the condominium building and rode the elevator to Jackson's floor. They then got out of the elevator and walked towards Jackson's door. Jaebum pressed the buzzer on Jackson's door to teach Jinyoung even though Jaebum knew the passcode to Jackson's unit as his friend is an idiot who used his birthday as a passcode.

The door opened and Jaebum and Jinyoung were welcomed by the energetic Jackson wearing an apron with a pot holder on the left hand and holding spatula on the right hand. Jaebum hugged Jackson in greeting. Jinyoung who already met Jackson on the first day of Jinyoung's adoption, politely smiled and bowed at Jackson. Jackson then invited his guests to come inside his unit. Jaebum went inside with Jinyoung following behind. Upon entering, Jaebum was greeted by a slim hybrid cat named Bambam with long legs and leopard print ears and tails.

"Jaebum Oppa!" Bambam cheerfuly greeted as he jumped and wrapped his arms and legs around Jaebum neck and torso. Jinyoung was startled at the sudden action but soon it was replaced by jealousy as he frowned and glared at Bambam. Bambam saw Jinyoung and he stuck his tongue out to tease Jinyoung. He then hugged Jaebum tightly as he giggled and looked at the scowling Jinyoung.

Jaebum laughed at Bambam's warm greeting. He said "hi" to Bambam as he patted his head. Jaebum then slowly put Bambam down to the floor. Jinyoung instantly held onto Jaebum's arms as soon as Bambam's legs touched the floor. Jaebum then introduced Bambam and Jinyoung to one another. 

"Jinyoungie this is Bambam, your uncle Jackson's hybrid pet cat. Bambam this is Jinyoung, my hybrid pet cat."

Jinyoung continued to glare at Bambam as Bambam smirked at Jinyoung. 

"Come on now Jinyoungie say Hi to Bambam. I hope you two get along and be friends" Jaebum added

Jinyoung obeyed his owner and let's out a small "Meow!" while bowing his head

"Bambam you should call Jinyoung, hyung as he is older than you" Jaebum told Bambam

It's now Jinyoung's turn to smirk at Bambam.

"But Jaebum Oppa, I came here first so I should be called hyung" Bambam argued

"No, no. That's not how it works Bammie." Jaebum told Bambam. 

A loud laugh was heard from Jackson as he said "Yeah, goodluck with that Bammie. I was forced by Jaebum hyung to call him hyung even if he's just three months older than me."

Bambam lets out a defeated sigh then bowed at Jinyoung "Hello Jinyoung hyung".

Jackson then told Bambam to show Jinyoung around while Jaebum helped Jackson in the kitchen.

Bambam then escorted Jinyoung towards the living room. Jinyoung looked around and saw lots of toys scattered on the floor. There were stuffed toys, legos, books and coloring pens. As Jinyoung was about to pick up a toy in front of his feet a loud "Woof!" had startled Jinyoung from behind. Jinyoung shrieked and immediately ran towards the kitchen where Jaebum was. Jinyoung was shivering and scared as he hid behind Jaebum. Meanwhile, loud laughs were heard from the living room as the hybrid cat and dog rolled over the floor laughing. 

Jaebum hugged Jinyoung as he caressed Jinyoung's head and tried to calm him down. 

Jackson then walked out of the kitchen into the living room to reprimand his naughty pets. He then dragged the two into the kitchen and told them to say sorry to Jinyoung. The two pets then bowed to Jinyoung to appologize. Jinyoung then nodded to both of them indicating that he had accepted their appology. Jackson then introduced his hybrid pet dog Yugyeom to both Jaebum and Jinyoung as this was the first time Jaebum met Yugyeom since Yugyeom's adoption. The three hybrid pets then went to the living room to play while their owners continued to cook in the kitchen.

The three hybrid pets decided to draw after a few rounds of hide and seek. Jinyoung watched as Bambam drew a stick figured Jackson with yellow hair beside a stick figured cat and dog. Jinyoung seemed to so came up with an idea as his eyes lit up with delight. Jinyoung laid his snorlax doll on the ground then he picked up a black pen and drew two moles on top of the doll's left eye. He then smiled at his beautiful work of art and felt proud of himself.

When the other two pets were done with their drawing, the three hybrids all went to the kitchen to show their drawings to their owners.

Jackson looked at Bambam's work as Bambam tried to explain his wonderful drawing of their small family to Jackson. Jackson smiled as Bambam even used a yellow colored pen to draw his blonde hair. The second one to show his drawing is Yugyeom. Yugyeom drew a big circle shaded unevenly in brown. He then covered his nose as he told Jackson that he drew Jackson's poo-poo. Bambam let out an "Eeewwww!" while Jackson, Jaebum, Jinyoung and Yugyeom laughed out loud. 

Jaebum then noticed that Jinyoung wasn't holding any papers so he asked Jinyoung, "Did Jinyoungie drew for Jaebum too?"

Jinyoung nodded and handed Jaebum his snorlax doll. Jaebum looked at the doll, confused. Jackson also looked at the doll then laughed out loud. 

"Hyung, it looks just like you!!!" Jackson said as he laughed and pointed at the doll's twin mole. 

Jaebum was shocked as he realized the doll's resemblance to him and his heart swelled knowing now the reason why Jinyoung insisted to buy that doll.

"Is this me Jinyoungie? Did you drew this cause it looked like me?" Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung nodded quickly. 

Jaebum then hugged Jinyoung and told him his drawing was beautiful. Jinyoung was proud of himself for making Jaebum smile. 

The five of them then started to eat lunch. They had cake for dessert which was bought by Jaebum. 

After eating, they decided to watch a movie and Bambam insisted to play the movie Frozen even if they had already watched it a million times.

It didn't take long and soon enough the movie was long forgotten as the three hybrid pets fell asleep. 

Jackson and Jaebum then went to the balcony to chat while drinking coffee.

"So, how is having a hybrid going so far?" Jackson asked Jaebum as he sipped his coffee.

"It's fine, but it feels like I became an instant dad and suddenly have to take care of a toddler." Jaebum answered.

"Well he's not a toddler, he's a teenager and soon to be adult. You just have to teach him things. They're fast learners."

"Yeah Brian told me that."

"And did Brian also told you that you could teach him THAT?"

"What's that?"

"That...you know?" Jackson told Jaebum as he wiggled his eyebrows and elbowed Jaebum on the ribs

"No Jackson, I don't know what you're talking about" Jaebum said, still clueless

"That, meaning to get you laid. You're too grumpy and your secretary's complaining to me everyday cause he has a hard time calming you and stopping you from lashing out or firing all our employees"

"What?!?!! First I'm not doing that to Jinyoung, he's a child for fuck's sake! And second, Jae has been complaining to you everyday? Is that why you're always in my office bothering me?" 

"Jinyoung's not a child, he's 19 in human age, stop babying him. And hybrids do need it you know. And No, I was not bothering you, I just missed you, you know"

"You missed me?!?! We are friends since we were five, we went to the same school, we were roommates in college, we live two blocks away from each other and now we own and manage a company together. We're together almost our entire existence. It's like we're married to each other."

"Ewww you're not my type" 

"Fuck you! You're not mine either!.. But wait, what was that you said something about Jinyoung needing it?"

"Well yes, he's a guy. You know how horny guys can be. Plus he's a hybrid too, they have heat cycles every month."

"What?!?! You didn't tell me that!"

"I told you that indirectly while winking!!! Don't tell me you didn't get that!"

"I got that but I thought you were just joking."

"When did you ever take me seriously hyung? Im hurt you know!" Jackson said while acting like he's heart was really in pain.

"Don't be dramatic, asshole! So what do I do when Jinyoung's in his heat" asked Jaebum

"Simple, you just gotta fuck him. It's a win-win situation." Jackson told Jaebum with a shrug

"I told you Jackson, I'm not doing that to Jinyoung!" 

"Then just teach him how to or drive him to the nearest hybrid center that caters that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There are hybrid centers specifically for that purpose"

"What, like hiring him a prostitute?!?!"

"Well that's one option too. But no, I'm not talking about that you pervert."

"Fuck you! Then what?"

"There are hybrid centers where owners can bring their pets to get to know other hybrids and you know if they have chemistry and maybe liked each other then both owners can agree to bring their hybrids every month when they're in heat and do that. Basically its either you fuck him or let somebody else fuck him."

"Shit are you serious?!"

"Do I look like I'm joking hyung?" Jackson asked annoyed at Jaebum

"Shit!" Jaebum said as he looked at Jackson's serious expression and upon hitting with the realization of Jinyoung going into heat

"You still have time to think about it hyung"

It was late in the afternoon when Jaebum decided to go home with Jinyoung. Jinyoung then said goodbye to his two new friends and to his uncle Jackson. 

When they reached home, Jinyoung went to the living room to watch cartoons while Jaebum went to the kitchen to cook dinner. As he was in the middle of preparing their food he glanced at Jinyoung who was hugging his snorlax doll, eyes not leaving the television lips parted a little. 

Jinyoung looks ethereal as the light from the television refected Jinyoung's pale skin. Jaebum traced Jinyoung's feature with his eyes from Jinyoung's glazed eyes with long lashes, to his rounded nose, plumped lips, defined jaw, down to his neck. Jaebum swallowed as he thought of sucking and marking that pale unmarked skin.

Jaebum then shook his head trying to shake away his lewd thoughts of Jinyoung. He then remembered the conversation he had with Jackson earlier about Jinyoung going into heat and what he has to do about it. Jaebum's head hurt at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	5. Let's fall in line

It's a monday morning and Jaebum woke up early to prepare for work. He went into his usual routine of cooking breakfast while Jinyoung took a shower. Jinyoung can now shower on his own but Jaebum had to check on him constantly as Jinyoung kept on playing with the bubbles and his toy duckie that took him more time in finishing his bath. After that they ate breakfast together and while Jinyoung watched his favorite morning cartoon, Jaebum took his shower and get dressed for work. It's Jinyoung's first time to be left with Bambam and Yugyeom while Jaebum is at work and so Jaebum has to make sure he had packed everything Jinyoung might be needing when he was away. 

The two went to Jackson's place and Jaebum had a hard time convincing Jinyoung that he needed to go to work and leave Jinyoung for a while. Jinyoung wouldn't let go of Jaebum and he kept crying and crying soaking Jaebum's long sleeves shirt. After half an hour of promising and reassuring Jinyoung that he would be back for him after work, Jinyoung finally agreed to let Jaebum go.

Jaebum and Jackson then made their way to their office leaving the three hybrids at Jackson's condo unit.

"Remember to not let anyone in and eat your food on time" Jackson told the three hybrids

"Also Bambam, don't let Yugyeom over eat chocolates again as you know how active he can be." Jackson instructed Bambam

"Yes hyung!" Bambam answered

"Bye hyungs!" Bambam and Yugyeom said as they waived goodbye to Jaebum and Jackson

Jinyoung teary eyed waived his hand towards Jaebum and Jaebum's heart ached a little as he waived back to Jinyoung.

The door then closed and the three hybrids went to the living room to watch cartoons and play.

"So did you think about it yet hyung?" Jackson asked Jaebum while they drove to their office, Jaebum on the stirring wheel.

"No Jackson. I don't wanna think about it yet" answered Jaebum.

"Well then do you want me to set you a meeting with one of the owners of Bambam's classmate?" 

"Go on I'm listening"

"Bambam has this classmate Wonpil, a hybrid cat as well. The cat's nice, cute, have pretty eyes and beautiful voice."

"Why didn't you set him up with Bambam then?"

"He's not Bambam's type"

"Hmmm. When will their school start anyway?"

"Next month. Why don't you enroll Jinyoung there too. I'll be enrolling Yugyeom this Friday"

"That sounds like a good idea. How about that Wonpil, will he be in Bambam's class as well?"

"Yes. He's always in Bambam's class. So, want me to set that date?"

"It's not a date Jackson. Jinyoung's too young to date."

"He's not young hyung. When will you ever treat him as an adult? You don't wanna touch him cause he's a kid to you? I know Jinyoung's definitely your type hyung, you like cute guys and girls. And I don't know what your problem is"

"It's just because he looked so innocent and I don't want to taint him" Jaebum answered

"So you want other's to touch him first before you do it?"

"What?! No one's touching my Jinyoungie!"

"There, you said it!"

"No, I didn't mean it like that Jackson. I meant I want him to have a choice at least. I want him to do it with someone he likes"

"So you think he didn't like you?"

"Well I.. I do think he likes me but not like that. I don't know. I'm his owner and I don't want him to like me just because of that."

"Oh so you want him to develop feelings for you first? How sweet" Jackson said sarcastically

"No, it's not like that. I just want him to meet others and at least have a choice. I don't want to treat him like my property and just do as I please."

"And what if he still chose you." Jackson asked

Jaebum just stare at the road, speechless.

"And what if he liked someone else? Could you accept that?"

Jaebum was caught off guard. He hasn't really thought about Jinyoung liking other persons aside from him.

"Well I.. I should accept that." Jaebum resigned.

"Ok hyung listen, if Jinyoung liked Wonpil, then maybe try dating Wonpil's owner. She is very beautiful and she's single too. And who knows, both of you might get laid. It's still a win-win situation."

"Jackson!!!" Jaebum hit the breaks roughly and glared at Jackson as Jackson shrieked with laughter.

"What?!? I'm just trying to help you know"

"Then why didn't you date her. You hit on everything that moves anyway." Jaebum bit back

"Hyung, I'm hurt. I have feelings too you know." Jackson acted like his hurt but then  burst into laughter and Jaebum joining along

"Honestly, she's very pretty but she's taller than me. You know that bothers me thus I never dated anyone tall. So how about that, want me to introduce you?" 

"I'll think about it."  
\---

It was a busy day at the office and Jaebum had attended 3 meetings in a row. After the 3rd meeting Jaebum was exausted. He  flopped down on his office chair and tried to relax. He remembered he now has a hybrid cat that's waiting for him when he finished his work. He smiled at the thought of Jinyoung patiently waiting for him. He suddenly straighten up in his seat and reached for the phone. Jaebum dialled Jackson's home number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bammie, this is Jaebum oppa, how are you guys doing?"

"We're fine oppa. We ate lunch and snack and played lego and colored and watched movie and napped and we played a prank on Yugyeomie then he cried like a baby. Jinyoung hyung felt sorry so he comforted and cheered Yugyeomie. He's really nice to us Oppa, he took good care of both Yugyeomie and me." Bambam excitedly told Jaebum all their activity for the day

Jaebum smiled and his heart swelled as he felt proud of his Jinyoung.

"Thank you Bammie. Could you please pass the phone to Jinyoung."

"Yes Oppa, bye Oppa see you later!"

Bambam then passed the phone to Jinyoung.

"Meow." Jinyoung greeted his owner on the phone

"Hi Jinyoungie. How are you? Are you having fun there with Bambam and Yugyeom?"

"Meow." Jinyoung answered

Jaebum smiled as he imagined Jinyoung nodding over the phone.

"Did you miss me? I'll be done with office in 2 hours so you'll see me soon."

"Meow!" Jinyoung answered while smiling

"Ok I just checked up on you. I missed you baby. Wait for me ok?"

"Meow!" Jinyoung answered cheerfully  
\---

After two and a half hours, Jaebum and Jackson were back to Jackson's unit. Jinyoung was so happy to see his owner again. Jinyoung then went to say goodbye to his uncle Jackson and his friends Bambam and Yugyeom.

Before going back to their unit, Jaebum decided to pass by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner. 

At the grocery store, Jinyoung was in awe as he looked at all the tall shelves filled with different colored products arranged by type. They go around the grocery store pushing a cart as Jaebum stopped occasionally on some shelves to get some items and placed then into their cart. Jaebum saw Jinyoung being curious so he asked Jinyoung to help him in getting the products and putting it into the cart. They then passed by the chocolates and sweets isle and Jinyoung's eyes went wide in delight. Jaebum chuckled at Jinyoung's reaction. He told Jinyoung to get whatever he likes and Jinyoung was so elated as he put his favorite chocolates and candies in the cart. He didn't get many, only enough for him to share with Bambam and Yugyeom.

Jaebum them instructed Jinyoung to hop in the back of the cart as Jaebum pushed it. Jinyoung giggled as he rode the push cart. When Jaebum got all the things he needed they then proceeded to the cashier to pay. There's a small line at the counter so Jaebum and Jinyoung went to the end of the line. After a few minutes a  
a beautiful lady with his hybrid pet cat stood in line behind them. The hybrid pet cat saw Jinyoung and constantly glanced at Jinyoung who was busy playing with his snorlax doll. His owner seemed to have noticed her cat glancing at Jinyoung so he made a small talk with the cat's owner, Jaebum.

"Hi, you have a really pretty cat there." Suzy said complementing Jinyoung

"Ah yes thank you." Jaebum smiled feeling proud that his Jinyoungie once again caught others attention. "And you have a cute cat as well." 

"Thank you. This is Wonpil and I'm Suzy" Suzy introduced herself and his cat while he offered his hand to Jaebum

"Jaebum" Jaebum said as he reached his hand to Suzy. "And this is my lovely cat Jinyoung." he added.

Jinyoung hid behind Jaebum at the sudden attention. 

"Sorry, he's just a bit shy. Come on now Jinyoungie, say hi" Jaebum encouraged Jinyoung

"Meow" Jinyoung said.

Wonpil was so captivated by Jinyoung. He flashed a big smile and waived at Jinyoung. Jaebum and Suzy exchanged small talks while waiting in line and soon enough Jinyoung warmed up a little to Wonpil and they played beside their owners giggling and laughing. Jaebum and Suzy talked about their cats and Jaebum liked the way Suzy's eyes lit up everytime he mentioned Wonpil. 

"Do you by any chance knew a person named Jackson? He has a hybrid cat named Bambam." asked Jaebum

"Oh yes, yes! Wonpil is on the same class with Bambam. And I've met Jackson a few times, the blonde one with a funny laugh."

"I'm Jackson's best friend. He had actually mentioned you and Wonpil."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, we were talking about Jinyoung and ummm you know.." Jaebum said while scratching the back of his neck nervously. He was contemplating if telling Suzy about Jackson's suggestion would be a good idea as the have just met.

"Jackson said that Bambam has this very nice classmate and he thought Wonpil and Jinyoung would get along well. I will be enrolling Jinyoung to Bambam's school this Friday" Jaebum continued and opted not to mention Jackson's idea.

"That would be great. I think Wonpil would be very happy with that. It looked like he really liked Jinyoung." Suzy said while looking at their hybrid cats. 

It was now Jaebum's turn to pay the cashier. Being a gentleman, he let Suzy pay first for her groceries. After paying, Suzy and Wonpil then said their goodbyes to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"Will you personally bring Jinyoung to school Jaebum-shi?"

"Yes. Please just call me Jaebum" answered Jaebum smiling.

"Alright! See you at school then Jaebum and Jinyoung. Wonpil, say bye to your new friend." Suzy said 

Wonpil looked a little sad as he had to part with Jinyoung.

"Don't worry Wonpil, Jinyoung will be enrolling to your school too so you'll see him again soon" Suzy assured Wonpil

Wonpil's eyes lit up again and happily said goodbye to Jinyoung.

"Bye Jinyoung. See you at school!" 

"Meow!" Jinyoung smiled back at Wonpil as he waived his hand

When Jaebum and Jinyoung were driving back to their unit, Jaebum made a conversation with Jinyoung.

"So did you like Wonpil, Jinyoungie?"

Jinyoung nodded smiling.

"But you like me more right?" Jaebum didn't mean to be petty but feel a little bit jealous

"Meow" Jinyoung answered Jaebum and Jaebum thought that it's an affirmative answer so he smiled contently.

Back at their place, Jaebum put the groceries on top of the table. He then put out all the things he needed in making dinner. 

As Jaebum was preparing their dinner, Jinyoung walked back and fort in the living room. He was fidgeting and a little nervous. He suddenly stopped and looked at Jaebum who was cutting vegetables in the kitchen counter, back facing Jinyoung. Jinyoung continued to phase back and fort and occasionally glanced at Jaebum's direction. 

Jinyoung seemed to came up with a decision as he inhaled deeply before going to Jaebum in the kitchen. Jaebum was in the middle of pouring cold water into a glass facing Jinyoung's direction when he saw Jinyoung walked into the kitchen. 

"Yes Jinyoungie, do you need anything?" Jaebum asked before he gulped down the water in the glass. 

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum nervously as he bit his lips. Their eyes met then suddenly, Jinyoung's mouth opened a little

"Daddy" Jinyoung muttered

Jaebum was shocked. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The glass slipped through his hands and fell down the floor as a loud sound of glass shuttering broke the silence.

"Fuck!" Jaebum cursed out loud. 

Jinyoung was startled then he ran towards the couch and hid his body under the blanket.

Jaebum was still in shock even as he swept the floor and removed all the glass shards. Fortunately no one was hurt, aside from Jinyoung's feelings who had thought he had made a huge mistake.

After making sure that the floor is free from broken glass, Jaebum went to the living room to look for Jinyoung. 

"Jinyoungie baby are you alright?" Jaebum asked.

Jinyoung was shivering unser the blanket and stayed silent.

"Jinyoungie please look at me"

Still silence.

Jaebum caressed Jinyoung through the blanket.

"Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Please look at me."

Jinyoung then peaked through the blanket and looked at Jaebum. There were tears on the side of Jinyoung's eyes. Jaebum then reached for Jinyoung's face and wiped the tears with his thumb.

"Jinyoungie, what did you say earlier?" Jaebum asked

Jinyoung just stared at Jaebum.

"Come on baby, let me hear your voice again. Please?" Jaebum pleaded.

It took a while before Jinyoung opened his mouth. 

"Daddy" Jinyoung said almost a whisper but Jaebum had heard it clearly.

Jaebum still can't believe that Jinyoung had actually said a word to him. Jinyoung's voice is like honey and it lingers on Jaebun's ears making him dizzy.

"Where did you learned that?" Jaebum asked softly

Jinyoung seemed to contemplate if he's going to answer Jaebum or not. 

"Bammie" Jinyoung then answered.

"Damn you Jackson" Jaebum thought to himself. Jaebum is actually very happy that Jinyoung started to talk to him soon. But hearing Jinyoung call Jaebum daddy is too much for Jaebum. He find it hot even though Jinyoung looked innocent while saying this. The sensation traveled south making his dick twitch a little. This is going to be a hard night, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	6. Let's go to school

It has been a month after Jinyoung's adoption and today is the first day of school. Jaebum woke up early to cook breakfast and prepare Jinyoung's clothes and snack for school.

Jinyoung was still sleeping soundly at the couch when Jaebum went up to him and kissed his cheeks trying to wake him up.

"It's time to wake up Jinyoungie. We don't want to be late on your first day of school right?" Jaebum said while getting the blanket off Jinyoung.

Jinyoung yawned as he stretched his arms. He then got up slowly while rubbing his eyes. 

Jaebum instructed Jinyoung to take a shower while he prepared breakfast. After showering and getting dressed, Jinyoung went to the kitchen to join Jaebum for breakfast. Jaebum took a shower after earing then he also dressed and prepared for work. He picked up his suitcase and gave Jinyoung his lunch box to carry. Jinyoung didn't forget to bring his snorlax doll.

They then drove to Jinyoung's school and arrived 30 minutes earlier than the start of the first period. 

"Are you ready for school Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked as he unbackles his then Jinyoung's seat belt. 

"Yes daddy. Are you going to wait for me until school finished?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum

"No baby. Daddy has to work. After school, you will go with Bambam and Yugyeom to uncle Jackson's place and I'll fetch you from there." Jaebum explained as they made their way inside the school building.

"Ok daddy." Jinyoung said while nodding

"Be a good boy and meet new friends ok?"

"Yes daddy." answered Jinyoung

"Jinyoung hyung!!!" Bambam and Yugyeom both shouted as they run towards Jaebum and Jinyoung, Jackson was trailing behind carrying his pets' backpacks and lunchboxes.

"Hi hyung!" Jackson greeted Jaebum as he waived his hand which were holding two backpacks. The hybrids greeted each other with thight hugs as if they haven't seen each other in months but truthfuly it's only been two days.

They all walked towards the classroom, the three pets walking in front while chatting and the two owners followed behind them. When they arrived at the classroom, they saw their pets' teacher Mrs Kim. Jaebum introduced himself and Jinyoung to the teacher. 

"Hi Mrs Kim, I'm Im Jaebum and this is my hybrid cat Jinyoung. He's a new student in your class. Please take good care of my Jinyoungie here." Jaebum greeted the teached

"Hi Jinyoung. What a lovely cat you have there Mr Im. Rest assured that Jinyoung is in good hands" Mrs Kim said while smiling to both Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"Jinyoungie, always obey and listen to Mrs Kim alright? Don't give her any troubles ok?" Jaebum told Jinyoung

"Yes Daddy, i'll be a good boy" Jinyoung answered

"Hi Jinyoung!" Wonpil suddenly appeared on the door of their classroom.

"Hi Wonpil!" Jinyoung smiled at Wonpil

The class is about to start so all guardians and owners are ushered outside the classroom. As Jaebum was about to leave Jinyoung tagged at his sleeves not wanting to let Jaebum go.

"Jinyoungie, we already talked about this. Everything's gonna be alright. School is fun don't worry." Jaebum explained to Jinyoung

"Yes hyung, and I'll be here. I won't leave you and Gyeomie and I'll introduce you to all my friends!" Bambam added excitedly.

"See, you'll have Bammie with you. You'll see Daddy again later after work. Go on now baby" Jaebum said as he kissed Jinyoung on the forehead.

"Bye Daddy. See you later. Mwah!" Jinyoung waived Jaebum goodbye as he sent him a flying kiss

"Goodbye baby" Jaebum said smiling.

\---

At the office Jaebum was busy as always but his mind kept wandering on Jinyoung. Did Jinyoung ate his snack? Did he coped well in school? Did he make lots of friends? Did he cry? Did he missed me? He knew that Bambam, Yugyeom and Wonpil was with Jinyoung and Mrs Kim would guide Jinyoung but he can't help worrying about his cat. Jaebum kept on looking at his watch even when he is at the meeting.

"Sir are you alright?" Jae asked Jaebum as he noticed that Jaebum isn't focusing on the meeting and his mind was somewhere else.

"Yes Jae. I'm sorry please continue."

The meeting has ended earlier than expected and since Jaebum doesn't have another meeting after that, he quickly packed his things and decided to go home early. He could still catch Jinyoung before the school ends.

"Jae, call Jackson and inform him that I'm going to fetch Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom from school then I'll take them to the icecream parlor before going home." Jaebum instructed his secretary Jae

"Alright Sir" Jae then dialled Jackson's extension number as Jaebum proceeded to the elevator.

Jaebum has never been this excited to go home. Before, he doesnt want to leave his office opting to work overtime everyday since no one was waiting for him at home and he gets lonely going back to an empty apartment. But now with Jinyoung everything feels lively and colorful. Before, Jaebum preferred spending time alone in silence just reading books while drinking coffee. Now, he can't stand silence, his ears adopted to the sound of giggles and songs and loud cartoons playing on the tv even when no one is watching. His feet who doesn't like dirt before now is used to the feel of lego and toys squeaking on the floor. It has only been a month but Jinyoung has already made a positive impact on Jaebum's life.

\---

Jaebum arrived at the school and he was thankful that he arrived earlier than the class dismisal. Jaebum then parked his car and walked towards Jinyoung's classroom and waited outside.

When the bell rang, the classroom door opened and the hybrids excitedly walked out the door. Jinyoung was happily chatting with Bambam and Yugueom when he noticed Jaebum outside. His eyes widened in surprise then he ran towards Jaebum excitedly.

"Daddy!!!" Jinyoung said with joy.

Jaebum immidiately hugged and lifted Jinyoung off the floor.

"Hi baby!" Jaebum said as he kissed Jinyoung on the nose

"Why are you here? I thought you still have work?" Jinyoung asked

"Yes baby, but daddy's boss allowed me to go home early to fetch my Jinyoungie on his first day at school" Jaebum said with a wink

"Wow daddy your boss is the greatest!"

"Yes baby, he is!" Jaebum said with a laugh

\---

Jaebum together with the three hybrids went to the icecream parlor before going home. 

"Ok kids what flavors do you like?"

"Cheesecake. Cheesecake. Cheesecake" Bambam chanted

"Vanilla!" Jinyoung said excitedly

"Chocolate!" Yugyeom screamed at the top of his lungs

"Ok ok calm down!" Jaebum hushed the hybrids who were too active even after all the things they did at school

"Could you please give us three scoops each of cheesecake, vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice creams?" Jaebum ordered

"Who ordered strawberry oppa?" Bambam asked Jaebum

"It's mine Bammie. Oppa wants ice cream too!" Jaebum replied

"Does strawberry taste good? Can Yugyeomie have a taste?" Yugyeom asked

"Of course Yugyeom, you can." Jaebum said as he laughed at Yugyeom

The four of them ate their icecream as the three hybrids animatedly told Jaebum what they did at school. After eating icecream, Jaebum dropped Bambam and Yugyeom at Jackson's place. Jackson was already home when they arrived. Jaebum and Jinyoung then drove home.

At home, as Jaebum prepared their dinner Jinyoung joined him in the kitchen and told him about his new friends at school.

"There's Jennie and Liza, they are twin cats! And there's Jungkook and Taehyung who are twin dogs! There's Jooheon too! He looked like Uncle Jackson but he's a dog. And then there's Jisoo, Yoongi and Sana. And you already know Wonpil." Jinyoung told Jaebum as he count all the friends he had made at school using his fingers.

"I'm glad you have made a lot of new friends" Jaebum said smiling as he chopped the onions

"Yes Daddy but Bammie and Yugyeom are my bestest friends!" Jinyoung told Jaebum while eating the raw carrots that Jaebum had peeled and cut into small pieces.

"So what else did you do at school?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung

"We sang, danced, played, eat and then played more" Jinyoung told Jaebum enthusiastically

Jaebum hummed as he listened to Jinyoung's stories while he cooked dinner.

After having dinner and cleaning up, they went to sleep.

Sometime around midnight, Jaebum's door creaked opened and Jaebum was woken up by a crying Jinyoung, walking towards his bed.

"What is it baby? Had a bad dream?" Jaebum asked as he opened his arms to hug Jinyoung.

"Yes Daddy, monsters!" A crying Jinyoung said

Jaebum stroked Jinyoung's hair and ears as he rubbed soothing circles at Jinyoung's back trying to calm him down. 

"Hush, it's alright baby Daddy's here don't cry. Daddy's gonna protect you." Jaebum said as he kissed Jinyoung on the forehead. 

Jaebum then tucked Jinyoung in his bed. Jinyoung wrapped his arms and legs around Jaebum while he rested his head on Jaebum's chest. Jaebum continued to rub circles on Jinyoung's back. Soon after Jinyoung was back to dream land and was fast asleep. 

From then on, Jaebum allowed Jinyoung to sleep in his bed.

\---

It's a Saturday morning and Jaebum was woken up by a giggling and wiggling Jinyoung. Jaebum was hugging Jinyoung from his back.

"Baby what is it?" Jaebum asked, eyes half opened. 

"Daddy it tickles" Jinyoung said while giggling.

"What tickles baby?" Jaebum confusedly asked Jinyoung 

"Daddy your pee-pee is poking my butt" Jinyoung told Jaebum as he wiggled his butt

"Shit! I'm so sorry baby! You know how it is in the morning" Jaebum said embarassed. He immediately untangled his arms from Jinyoung's torso and got up quickly.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum from his shoulders, his hands covering his mouth as he chuckled.

"It's ok Daddy, Jinyoungie's not mad. It just tickles, that's all" Jinyoung told Jaebum while still laughing

Jaebum smiled at Jinyoung, relieved. 

"You know what else tickles baby?" asked Jaebum as he moved closer to Jinyoung

"What Daddy?" Jinyoung asked while seemed to be thinking hard

"This!" Jaebum then reached for Jinyoung and poked his sides with his fingers, tickling Jinyoung. Jinyoung laughed as Jaebum attacked him. 

"Stop Daddy it tickles!" Jinyoung told Jaebum as he squirmed and tried to get away from Jaebum

Jaebum and Jinyoung were laughing as they wrestled through the sheets. They rolled around the bed trying to tickle each other. Jaebum at one point had pinned Jinyoung down on the bed, his face so close to Jinyoung, their nose almost touched.

Jaebum and Jinyoung stared at each other for a few minutes shocked by the position they got into. The sound of their heavy panting was the only sound that was heard in the bedroom. Jinyoung licked his lips slowly and Jaebum's eyes followed his movements as he swallowed.

"You looked so delectable Jinyoungie" Jaebum thought. 

Jaebum then snapped back to reality and immediately got up. He did not know what has gotten into him. He had almost kissed and eat Jinyoung right there and then. Jaebum shook his head trying to shake away those lewd thoughts. He then walked towards the door then told Jinyoung to get up and shower. He went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast but he kept on thinking about Jinyoung. He is so fucked!

Meanwhile, Jinyoung continued to lay in bed as he stared at the ceiling. He did not know why his heart beat so fast and so loud he can almost hear it in his chest. He blamed it on the little game they played. But he knew it wasn't because of that. He felt hot suddenly and he felt it traveled through his middle part. He kept thinking about his Daddy's eyes, nose and lips.

\---

"Jinyoungie, what's taking you so long? Are you still playing on the tub? Didn't I tell you to stop playing when you shower?" Jaebum shouted from the kitchen.

Jaebum had finished preparing breakfast and was waiting for Jinyoung. He tapped his fingers on the table impatiently.

"The food is getting cold Jinyoungie.   
Aren't you done yet?" Jaebum asked as he got up and walked towards the bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw Jinyoung curled up on the bed crying.

"Jinyoungie? Baby what happened?" Jaebum got worried as he hurriedly went beside Jinyoung.

"Daddy it hurts" Jinyoung muttered

"What hurts baby?" Jaebum asked

"My pee-pee hurts" Jinyoung answered still crying in pain

Jaebum then looked at Jinyoung and down to his middle part. Jinyoung was sporting a hard on and his ass is leaking wet.

"Oh my god! What's happening?" Jaebum's eyes went wide in shock, mouth agaped. It's the first time this happened to Jinyoung and Jaebum don't know what to do. 

"Is this what I think this is?" Jaebum asked himself. 

"Ahh daddy it hurts!" Jinyoung screamed in pain.

"Hang on baby, daddy will try to find something to ease the pain" Jaebum reassured Jinyoung

"Shit what do I do, what do I do?" Jaebum kept asking himself as he phased back and fort inside the bedroom. He then picked up the phone and dialled Jackson's number.

"Jackson!" Jaebum said a little louder than he intended as the line connected

"Hyung what's wrong?" Jackson asked still a little sleepy. He wasn't mad though as Jaebum sounded like it's an emergency

"Jinyoung.. He's... He's in pain" 

"What do you mean hyung? What happened? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, it's not like that. Umm he.. I think he's in his heat"

"Oh! But isn't it too early?" asked Jackson

"I dunno maybe I helped trigger it or something." Jaebum said as he remembered what happened earlier. "So he isn't the only one affected?" Jaebum though to himself

"Why what did you do? Jackson asked

"N..n..nothing!" Jaebum was quick to deny.   
"Will you please focus on the problem at hand?"

"Ok hyung, what do you want me to do? Fuck him?"

"No! Asshole!"

"Then what? You already know what to do hyung, what do you need me for?"

Jackson's "you already know what to do" played over and over on his head.

"Oh fuck! You are so screwed Im Jaebum!" Jaebum told himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	7. Let's get physical

Jaebum and Jackson were on their way to a lunch meeting with a very important client. They rode the elevator going down as the  chauffeur was waiting for them at the  main entrance.

"So how was Jinyoung's first heat? Did you fuck his brains out hyung?" Jackson asked Jaebum as they were on the elevator.

"Jackson can you lower your voice?" Jaebum told Jackson as he was scandalized by Jackson's question

"What hyung? We're the only ones here"

"Still."

"So did you do it yet?" Jackson asked Jaebum teasingly as he wiggled his eyebrow

"No Jackson I didn't."

"Ok so you didn't have sex, then you blew each other?"

"Fuck Jackson can you please watch your language?" Jaebum told Jackson as they walked out of the elevator. "And no, nothing happened" Jaebum answered

"Then how? You just let him bear the pain? You're a cruel owner hyung. Can I report you to the hybrid protection services?" Jackson mocked Jaebum

"Of course not. I put him on the tub and filled it with ice. Then I dried him when his temperature went down and I gave him ice cream and played his favorite movie. I also set the aircon to a lower temperature to help him cool off"

"Oh so just the literal netflix and chill" Jackson teased

"It worked still." Jaebum said, a little proud of what he did

"It worked for now but what if it stop working in the future?"

"Then I'll have to think of another way"

"You know hyung if you just fuck him your problem will be solved."

"Why are you so obsessed with my sex life?"

"I'm just worried about you hyung. You haven't had sex in two years. I don't want you to die unhappy and dry."

"I'm too busy for that" Jaebum argued

"Hyung we manage the same company together, I'm busy too but I still have time for that." Jackson bit back

"I'm serious hyung. I can't believe that the great Im Jaebum who had many sexual exploits in the past can't even touch his own hybrid cat. What happened to you hyung? Does this have something to do with what happened two years ago?"

"Drop it Jackson"

"But hyung." 

"I said drop it." Jaebum glared at Jackson

"Alright hyung" Jackson said defeated.

The meeting with the client went smoothly as expected.  With Jackson's charisma and persuasive ability and Jaebum's strong leadership skills they were able to close a deal with the Chen Enterprises, who owns luxury hotel chains in China.

\---

 

It's been four months since Jinyoung became part of Jaebum's life. As expected, Jinyoung's heat every month became worse than the previous ones as Jinyoung hasn't really released his sexual urges properly.

One morning, Jaebum was jolted from his sleep by a still sleeping Jinyoung who was humping Jaebum's thigh. Jaebum was sleeping on his back while Jinyoung was on his side facing Jaebum. 

"Ahhh, daddy. It hurts.. Ahhh" Jinyoung was moaning in his sleep while unconciously rubbing his member on Jaebum's thigh.

Jaebum's eyes widen in shock as he felt Jinyoung's hard dick brushing his thigh. Jaebum looked to his side and saw a sleeping Jinyoung with mouth agaped and hair tousled. He looked so damn hot.

"Shit" Jaebum cursed as he froze in place.

Jaebum can feel his already hard member twitched. He looked down to his middle and saw his dick standing proud in his grey boxers with a dark patch in the middle, as it was wet with precum.

"Shit shit shit" Jaebum didn't know what to do. He was greatly aroused by Jinyoung's continued moans and dry humping. 

"Jinyoungie. Jinyoungie baby wake up! Oh my god baby please wake up" Jaebum said as he tried to wake Jinyoung up and try to loosen Jinyoung's tight grip on his upper body. 

"Jinyoungie.." Jaebum pleaded

"Daddy.." Jinyoung moaned and it spiked Jaebum's arousal even more.

Jaebum then tried his best to get away from Jinyoung's strong hold and shook Jinyoung harder. He can't stay still and just let Jinyoung continue as he might not know what he would do to Jinyoung if his mind became clouded with lust.

"Jinyoungie wake up!" Jaebum said out loud.

Jinyoung then stopped rocking his hips and slowly opened his eyes.

"Daddy it hurts" Jinyoung sobbed

"I know baby, I know. Let me take care of you ok" Jaebum reassured Jinyoung.

Jaebum then lifted Jinyoung off the bed and put him in the tub filled with water and ice. However, it took almost three hours to relieve Jinyoung and his skin were already wrinkled when Jaebum removed him from the water. After that Jaebum did the usual routine. He lowered the airconditioner's temperature, gave Jinyoung cold water to keep him hydrated and gave him ice cream. Jaebum noticed that Jinyoung looked more tired and restless as he watched his favorite movie. He also doesn't have appetite for the day.

Jaebum was really worried about Jinyoung. He was able to relieve Jinyoung in his heat now but he's sure now that this won't work next time. 

\---

 

At the office, Jaebum and Jackson were on a coffee break after attending their last meeting for the day. 

"Hyung I'm telling you, you should fuck Jinyoung. Don't think about it as you, taking advantage of him. Think about it as you, helping him. He needs it hyung. He needs you." Jackson frustratedly told Jaebum. Jackson is already annoyed by Jaebum's stubborness.

"No, I think Wonpil's a better idea."

"Really hyung? You'd let someone else be Jinyoung's first time than fuck him yourself?" Jackson said as he rolled his eyes on Jaebum. 

"Jinyoung told me he liked Wonpil. So maybe getting them closer will be a good idea. Just set me up a meeting with Suzy. I'm sure she'll agree as Wonpil really liked Jinyoung. Plus he's nice, so I think he will take good care of Jinyoung in that matter."

"Ok hyung, I'll ask Suzy."

As Jaebum and Jackson were talking, Jaebum received a call from Jinyoung's teacher Mrs Kim.

"Hello Mrs Kim, yes this is Im Jaebum" Jaebum said as he answered the phone.

"Jinyoung did what?!?" Jaebum said out loud, shocked.

"Ok Mrs Kim, I'll be there in a few minutes." Jaebum said before he ended the call.

Jaebum immediately stood up and excused himself to Jackson

"Jackson, I need to go to Jinyoung's school. Something happened. I need to verify it. Could you please tell Jae that I had to leave early. Also, I left my suitcase and laptop in my office, could you bring it home? I'll just drop by your unit later to get them." Jaebum instructed Jackson

"Ok hyung. Is Jinyoung fine? Did something bad happened?" Jackson worriedly asked Jaebum.

"Nothing bad happened to Jinyoung, he's alright but one of his classmate isn't. I'll tell you later. I have to go."

\---

 

Jaebum arrived at Jinyoung's classroom. The class has already ended so only Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jinyoung's classmate Wonho, Wonho's owner and Mrs Kim were left inside the classroom. 

Mrs Kim explained to Jaebum what happened earlier. The two parties had then appologized to each other and also settled the issue.

As Jaebum and Jinyoung were in the car going home, Jaebum asked Jinyoung what really happened as Jinyoung kept mum earlier.

"Jinyoungie why did you do that?" Jaebum asked

Jinyoung then sobbed as he thought his daddy is angry at him.

"I will not get angry baby as long as you tell me the truth."

"Daddy I'm sorry." Jinyoung said with a pout

"Why did you do it? You know it's bad to hurt someone."

"But Daddy he kissed me!" Jinyoungvsaid a little angry

"He what?!?!!!" Jaebum was shocked as he hit the breaks roughly. Jaebum's blood boiled at the thought of someone kissing his Jinyoungie. Jaebum tried to calm down. He then parked the car at the side of the road to talk and focus on Jinyoung.

"He.. He held my hand then he kissed me on the cheeks. He said he likes me a lot"

"Oh!" Jaebum's anger subsided a little. He find it cute that someone had confessed to Jinyoung.

"So you punch him in the face?" Jaebum wants to laugh, but he stopped himself

"Yes daddy. Cause Daddy's the only one allowed to kiss and touch me" Jinyoung said as he dried his tears

"Oh" Jaebum was utterly speechless. He doesn't know how to respond. So he stayed silent as he continued to drive home.

When they arrived home, Jinyoung went to their bedroom to change to comfortable clothes. Jaebum then immediately dialled Jackson's number.

"Jackson, cancel the meeting with Suzy and Wonpil. I don't think that idea would work."

 

\-----

 

On another one fine day as Jaebum and Jackson were working out on the gym, Jaebum had confined to Jackson about his plan on Jinyoung. It's a new month again and in a few more days, Jinyoung will experience his heat.

"Jackson, what if I introduced Jinyoung to porn?" Jaebum asked

"And what hyung? Tell him to figure it out himself while watching?" Jackson said as he rolled his eyes

"What if I give him toys to use?" Jaebum asked again

"And tell him to figure out how to use it?" Jackson for the second time rolled his eyes to Jaebum.

"Hyung your ideas are acceptable. But you know you have to teach him what to do and how to use those things. Also, you have to give him an actual lesson" Jackson added

"Shit. I didn't think about that."

"You know you are too dumb for a CEO hyung. I don't know how you got in your position. Should I just find a new partner" Jackson teased Jaebum

"Fuck you." Jaebum replied acting offended but still laughing

"Not me hyung, Jinyoung!" Jackson said as he shrieked in laugher and quickly dodged the wet towel thrown at him by Jaebum

\---

 

"Jinyoungie didn't I tell you to always wear your sweat pants?" Jaebum asked from the kitchen table as he took a sip of his hot coffee while looking at his cat who was walking around the living room. Jinyoung was wearing Jaebum's large shirt which falls around the mid of his thigh and a boxer. And so Jaebum thought until the cat turned around and his pretty big naked ass peaked from the hem of the shirt as his tail prevented the shirt from covering his entire peach.

Jaebum coughed as he spat his coffee on the table. "Fuck!" He cursed as the coffee also hit his cellphone which he quickly wiped with tissue paper.

"Why weren't you wearing any underwears too?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung

Jinyoung turned to face his owner. "Cause Daddy it's hot and tight and itchy. I don't like it" Jinyoung answered while scrunching his nose.

Jaebum told himself to buy Jinyoung comfortable cotton boxers later. 

Jinyoung then continued with whatever his doing or playing. When Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung again he found his cat on all fours position, ass perched up directly at Jaebum's line of sight as he lowers his head and shoulders to look under the couch for something.

Jaebum can feel his dick harden at the sight in front of him. "Fuck, Jinyoungie!" He didn't mean to say it out loud but he did. He then stood up and hastily walks towards his bedroom. Jinyoung heard Jaebum cursed with his name and saw his owner almost ran to the bedroom. Jinyoung was worried that his owner was angry at him for disobeying him so he followed his owner to the bedroom to appologize. 

Jinyoung opened the door slightly to look for Jaebum. He saw Jaebum half laying on his bed with his legs dangling at the edge and his feet touching the floor. His right arm was covering his eyes while his left hand was doing something inside his pants. Jinyoung watched curiously.

Jaebum moans a little and Jinyoung's eyes widen as his dick twitched. Jinyoung slowly stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him as his eyes were glued to Jaebum's left hand. Jaebum heard the door clicked so snapped his head towards the door. Jaebum's eyes widened when he saw Jinyoung. He was about to say something when Jinyoung licked his lips while still looking at Jaebum's left hand. Jaebum realized that he was still stroking his dick thus he immediately removed his hand from his pants. Jinyoung then looked at Jaebum with a questioning look.

"Are you still mad at me, Daddy?" Jinyoung slowly asked

"Nn...No baby I'm not mad at you. Why did you think that?" Jaebum asked nervously

"Because you cursed Jinyoungie. Is it because I did not wear my pants? I'm sorry Daddy, I'll always wear pants from now on" Jinyoung told Jaebum as he pouted his lips

Jaebum felt guilty as he didn't really cursed Jinyoung because he was angry but because he got an erection looking at his cat's beautiful round ass.

"Daddy is not mad at Jinyoungie. He didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry kitten. Come here" Jaebum then opened his arms as he signalled Jinyoung to come to him and give him a hug.

Jinyoung smiled as he hurriedly went and jumped at Jaebum to position himself in Jaebum's lap and give him a hug.

"Ahh Daddy" Jinyoung lets out a small gasp as he burried his face on Jaebum's neck.

"What is it baby? What's wrong?" Jaebum asked worriedly while he tried to get Jinyoung to look at him. 

"Your pee-pee is poking my butt." Jinyoung answered Jaebum.

Jaebum was embarrassed as he forgot he had a hard on earlier. He was about to get Jinyoung off his lap when Jinyoung lets out another gasp

"What is it Jinyoung?" He asked Jinyoung with confusion. He was sure that his dick has nothing to do with it anymore since he had lifted Jinyoung away from his erection.

"My pee-pee daddy, it hurts" Jinyoung said breathlessly.

"Shit" Jaebum internally cursed. "Is it that time again?" Jaebum asked himself. He then gently placed Jinyoung on the bed. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung and he can see his cat's erection tenting in the thin fabric of his shirt with a wet spot due to precum.

Jaebum wasn't ready to do this yet but he needed to help Jinyoung ease the pain. Jaebum then lifted the shirt to reveal Jinyoung's hard on. Jaebum then carefuly grips Jinyoung's erection and slowly stroked it. 

"Ahhh Daddy!" Jinyoung shouted

"Does it hurt Jinyoungie? Do you want me to stop?" asked Jaebum worriedly

"No Daddy ahhh.. It feels.. Ummm..good" jinyoung answered as his breath hitched on every stroke. Jaebum continued stroking him a few more times.

Jinyoung looked at his daddy and spots his daddy's obvious bulge. He then reached out to it and before touching it he asked Jaebum "Does it hurt too Daddy? Do you want me to make you feel good too?"

Jaebum felt his dick twitch and harden more with his cat's words. He wanted to say no since he only intended to help Jinyoung with his problem but when he saw Jinyoung looking at his dick with lust filled eyes while biting his lips, Jaebum let go of any of his restrictions and hesitations and give in to lust. Soon after he got his pants and boxers off and shoved Jinyoung's hands on his dick.

Jinyoung wrapped his hand around his daddy's dick and started stroking it just like what Jaebum did to him. He saw precum leaked from the tip onto his hands. He licked his lips while looking at it hungrily.

"Like what you see baby? Do you want to taste it? Jaebum asked Jinyoung with a smirk

"Yes Daddy can I?" Jinyoung asked excitedly

"Go ahead kitten, lick daddy's cock."

Jinyoung lowers his head to move closer to his owner's dick. Jaebum's dick twitched in anticipation. Jinyoung then stuck his tongue out to give Jaebum's dick an experimental lick. Jinyoung then licked the tip that was oozing with precum. Jaebum lets out a low moan at the contact. Jinyoung continued to lick Jaebum's cock from the tip to the base and back up again. Jaebum's breath was labored but he needed more. Jaebum caressed Jinyoung's cheeks and guide his head to look at him. 

"Do you want to suck daddy's dick too Jinyoungie? Just like how you loved to suck lollipops?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung

Jinyoung's eyes are dilated as he looked at Jaebum and nodded  "Yes daddy I would love that!" Jinyoung answered breathlessly

"Go ahead Jinyoungie suck daddy's dick. Just watch your teeth and be careful" Jaebum instructed

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum's dick again and tried to suck it. He lowered his head as he opened his mouth in an O shape. He sucked the tip first while his tongue licked the slit. Jaebum's hips bucked up involuntarily and his dick almost choked Jinyoung when it forcefully went inside Jinyoung's mouth. He quickly removed his dick from Jinyoung's mouth and muttered a sorry as he checked and asked Jinyoung if he's alright. Jinyoung has tears formed at the corner of his eyes but he nodded at Jaebum assuring him that he was ok. 

Jinyoung then sucked Jaebum's cock again. And this time, he went deeper and deeper until it hit the back of his throat. Jaebum was surprised to find out that his cat does not have a gag reflex and was pleased that he can deep throat him. 

"You are doing great baby" Jaebum told Jinyoung in encouragement as he caressed Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung sucked Jaebum's cock enthusiastically. 

Jaebum can feel his orgasm build but he wanted Jinyoung to come first. Jaebum fisted Jinyoung's hair and removed Jinyoung's head away from his cock. Jinyoung whined at the loss of contact.

Jaebum then laid Jinyoung on the bed, he spread Jinyoung's legs part and positioned himself between them. Jaebum reached for Jinyoung's shirt and pull it up to his chest revealing his perked nipples. Jaebum looked at Jinyoung hungrily as Jinyoung stared back at Jaebum full of anticipation. Jaebum then licked Jinyoung's right nipple which elicite a gasp from Jinyoung. He continued to circle his tongue around the pink nipple while his right hand played with Jinyoung's left nipple. Jinyoung writhe and squirmed underneat Jaebum. Jaebum then traced his hands from Jinyoung's nipple slowly down to his stomach and to his navel then to the base of his cock. He fondled Jinyoung's balls, squeazed it a little before wrapping his hands on Jinyoung's length. He slowly pumped Jinyoung's cock while he moved his lips towards Jinyoung's neck finding his sweet spot behind his ears and sucking it. Jinyoung's eyes went wide as he gasp and let out a high pitched moan, back arching at the sensation. Jaebum smirked, satisfied at Jinyoung's reaction as he continued sucking at the spot and stroking Jinyoung faster and faster. 

After a few more tugs, Jinyoung is screaming "Daddy, daddy...ahhhhhh" as he reached his orgasm, shooting his load in his stomach and some on Jaebum's hands. Jaebum gave him a few more pumps until his cock limped and slip out of Jaebum's hands. Jinyoung was panting loudly, eyes closed as he came down from his high.

Jaebum then went to the bathroom to get a damp towel and cleaned Jinyoung. He then went back to the bathroom to jerk off as he imagined Jinyoung's completely fucked up face earlier with his cum painted stomach. It only took Jaebum a few strokes before he hit his own orgasm, shuddering as he moaned Jinyoung's name. He then cleaned himself up and went to the bedroom to change his clothes. He saw Jinyoung sleeping peacefuly in his bed. He pulled the comforter to cover Jinyoung up to his chest then kissed him in the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	8. Let's break hearts

Jinyoung is a walking temptation. Still not wearing his sweat pants at home and opted to wear Jaebum's tees which were too big for him and always showed his collarbones and shoulders. Jaebum had to think of funny thoughts everytime he looked at those pale skin peaking from Jinyoung's shirt to stop himself from attacking and marking it. Jaebum was just glad that Jinyoung liked those new cotton boxers he bought so he won't see Jinyoung's naked butt everytime. 

Although Jaebum had helped and taught Jinyoung what to do during his heat, Jaebum still did not go all the way to fuck and kiss Jinyoung. He wanted to preserve this and let Jinyoung give it to who ever he  chooses to give it to. But even though Jinyoung had already learned what to do during his heat, he still ask Jaebum for help everytime.

Thus, Jaebum found himself one time half naked with a panting Jinyoung, fully naked, on all fours position on top of the bed. Jinyoung kept on whining and pleading Jaebum to touch him but Jaebum had a better idea. 

"Daddy please please touch me." Jinyoung pleaded as he looked at Jaebum from his shoulders.

"Hush baby. You're too needy" Jaebum shushed his cat.

Jaebum then touched Jinyoung's butt cheeks and moved his thumb towards his butt crack to pry open his peach. Jaebum's mouth watered at the sight of Jinyoung's pretty pink hole already leaking with his fluid. He then moved his face closer and closer to Jinyoung's hole. When he was only centimeters apart from Jinyoung's entrance, Jaebum stuck his tongue out towards Jinyoung's puckered hole and licked it. Jinyoung's hips involuntarily jerked forward at the first contact.

"Daddy ahhh..what are you doing?" Jinyoung asked, his voice and body were shaking

"Why baby, don't you like it?" Jaebum asked as he gripped Jinyoung's hips tightly to steady it as he moved his tongue in and out of Jinyoung's tight hole.

"No Daddy, I like it aahhh!" Jinyoung moaned loudly as he felt Jaebum's tongue get deeper and deeper into his hole.

The sound of Jaebum's tongue fucking Jinyoung's hole was so obscene it made Jinyoung's cock even harder as it leaked more precum. Jinyoung was a moaning mess as he rocked his hips backwards to feel more of Jaebum's tongue. 

Jaebum then touched Jinyoung's hole with his finger as he circled it around Jinyoung's rim. He then pushed one finger inside as he continued to fuck Jinyoung's hole with his tongue. 

"Ahhhh Daddy! It feels so good!" Jinyoung screamed as he felt Jaebum's finger inside him.

Jaebum's arrousal went off the roof. He can feel his cock harden even more (if that's even possible) as he continued to asault Jinyoung's hole with his tongue and finger.

"Daddy I need more! Please daddy" Jinyoung pleaded almost crying in pleasure.

Jaebum then inserted another two fingers inside Jinyoung's hole. He crooked them inside trying to find Jinyoung's sweet spot. At one brush of a finger, Jinyoung's eyes went wide, his mouth opened wider and his back arched as he screamed so loud that Jaebum thinks their neighbors will hear them and complain. Good thing his flat is sound proof.

"Ahhh Daddy..there there there" Jinyoung moaned.

Jaebum can feel Jinyoung is close to hitting his orgasm so he snaked his arms around Jinyoung's hips and reached for his neglected cock. Jaebum wrapped his fingers around Jinyoung's dick and jerk him fast as he continued to asault Jinyoung's spot with three fingers.

Jinyoung's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he chanted his daddy's name during his release.

"Daddy aahhhh! Daddy daddy daddy!"

Jinyoung's load shoots to the bed then he colapsed after, panting heavily as he came down from his high.

Jaebum then clicked his tongue as he unzipped his pants and removed it together with his boxers. Jaebum's hard cock springed free and hit his stomach.

"Tsk tsk tsk. What did I tell you about keeping our bed clean Jinyoungie?" Jaebum told Jinyoung as he eyed his fucked up cat hungrily.

"Yes daddy, let me clean it for you." Jinyoung said as he sat up and slowly lowered his head to the bed and licked his cum that were all over the bed sheet while seductively looking at Jaebum. 

"Shit! You look so beautiful like that baby" Jaebum said as he stroked his cock faster and faster. Jinyoung was about to finish licking the bed clean when Jaebum hit his own orgasm chanting Jinyoung's name as his load shoots to Jinyoung's face. 

Jinyoung gasped in surprise but did not complain as he slowly wiped his face with his long fingers then licked his fingers clean. 

"Fuck!" Jaebum can't help but curse as he looked at his hybrid cat.  
\-----

"Jackson you look like shit. What happened?" Jaebum asked Jackson as they were having lunch at their favorite ramen restaurant near their office.

"I haven't had a good sleep hyung" Jackson answered Jaebum tiredly.

"Yeah I can see that. You looked like a panda with your dark circles. Why, what happened?" Jaebum enquired

"Bambam had a tantrum last night and he kept trashing his room because I did not allow him go to the club with his friends" Jackson told Jaebum

"But he's still a minor" Jaebum said

"Exactly my point. I told him he can't enter the club until he turned 18 next year. He don't wanna accept it so he cried and trashed his room. Gosh teenagers!" Jackson said frustrated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"Wow they really grow so fast. Jinyoung stopped reading his disney books and start reading romance novels. He didn't even want to watch Frozen anymore, he said he's too old for that. Just 3 months ago he wouldn't want to play any movie other than Frozen" Jaebum whined

"Their brain develop fast to catch up with their age. Good thing Yugyeom still wants choco shakes and ask me to read him a bedtime story. I still have a few months to adjust. Then I'll have two rebelious teenagers in my life." Jackson added

"Goodluck with that. It was your idea after all." Jaebum laughed as he gave Jackson a pat in the shoulders  
\-----

Jaebum was working on the kitchen with his laptop when Jinyoung walked in and sat in front of him. 

"Yes baby do you need anything?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he removed his eyeglasses and stretched his arms a bit

Jinyoung said nothing at first as he seemed a little hesitant to answer Jaebum.

Jaebum sipped his brewed coffee as he waited for Jinyoung's answer.

"Daddy can I have a boyfriend?" Jinyoung asked

Jaebum almost choked on his coffee as he tried to swallow it so that he won't spit it on his laptop but he forgot that it was hot so he failed to swallow all of it and spit some on his device. 

"Shit!" Jaebum cursed and immediately wiped his laptop with a tissue paper.

Jinyoung was startled a little but he remained seated in front of Jaebum as he fidget in his seat.

"I'm sorry I was just surprised. Why did you want to have a boyfriend?" Jaebum said as he composed himself.

"Well Jennie, Sana and Jimin have boyfriends, Lisa and Taehyung has girlfriends, Bambam and Yugyeom are boyfriends. While Jinyoungie is alone." Jinyoung explained as he pout his lips

"Jinyoungie have Daddy." Jaebum said

"Yes daddy but it's different." Jinyoung argued

"Oh ok" Jaebum said a little sad. "So who's gonna be Jinyoung's boyfriend?" Jaebum asked

"Wonpil said he like-like me and he asked me to be his boyfriend" Jinyoung answered Jaebum

"And what did you say?"

"I told him that I'll ask daddy first. That's why I asked you" 

"Ok, do you also 'like-like' Wonpil?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung

"I guess so?" Jinyoung answered a little bit unsure

"You're not sure?" 

"Well he makes me happy, we always talk, he always give me chocolates which I give to Yugyeomie because Yugyeomie like chocolates a lot, and he's cute"

"Alright, if you're sure that you like him then it's fine with me" Jaebum said as he smiled warmly at Jinyoung

"Really daddy? Thank you daddy!" Jinyoung said as he excitedly went to Jaebum and hugged him  
\-------

"Wow hyung you look like shit. What happened?" Jackson asked as he walked inside Jaebum's office.

"Jinyoung's got a boyfriend." Jaebum said as he slumped on his desk

"What?!! Who??" asked Jackson

"Wonpil" 

"Oh!" Jackson seemed a little surprised at first. "Well isn't that what you wanted hyung?" Jackson mocked Jaebum

"Stop it Jackson. I'm not in the mood. My head is killing me" Jaebum said as he massaged his temple

"By the way, I didn't know that Bambam and Yugyeom are boyfriends" Jaebum told Jackson

"I just found out recently too" Jackson told Jaebum

"And you're ok with that?" Jaebum asked

"Yeah it's fine. I can see they have chemistry even before." Jackson shrugged

"Then what about you?" Jaebum asked

"Me? Apparently I'm now the third party" Jackson casually said as he laughed  
\----

It's been three weeks since Jinyoung became Wonpil's boyfriend. Nothing really changed. The first intimate contact they had was holding hands wherein Jinyoung had asked permission from Jaebum first.

"Daddy, Wonpil asked me if he could hold my hand, I said I have to ask you first." Jinyoung told Jaebum as they were having dinner one night

"It's ok Jinyoung, you don't have to ask for my permission everytime. You're at the right age. Just don't do something that you would regret later on."

"Alright daddy"

The next time, Wonpil asked Jinyoung if he could kiss Jinyoung on the cheeks, Jinyoung had said yes. He didn't ask permission from Jaebum anymore as his daddy had told him he doesn't have to.

The third time, Wonpil had asked Jinyoung if he could kiss him on the lips. Jinyoung  hesitated to answer yes right away. He asked Wonpil to give him time to decide.

Before Wonpil had asked Jinyoung if he could kiss Jinyoung on the lips, Jennie, Lisa, Sana, Bambam and Jimin were having a talk. Jennie had told them the story of her first kiss with his first boyfriend.

"So how did it happened?" Asked Sana

"Well we were walking home after watching a movie at the cinema. He walked me up to my apartment's door. Then we said goodbye to each other. He then slowly leaned in and kissed me on the lips" Jennie told them as she made a kissy face with sounds.

The five others make a surprised gasp. Jennie then giggled as he teased her friends.

"How does it feel?" Jimin then asked as he was curious.

"Hmmm" Jennie made a thinking gesture. "Well my heart beat so fast and loud as he leaned in and kissed me. I was so nervous and i felt butterflies in my stomach. But overall it felt wonderful!"

"Wow!!!" the five of them said in unison as they envied Jennie.  
\-----

That night Jinyoung had a hard time falling asleep as he was thinking of Jennie's story. He wanted to experience that feeling too. He thought about how Wonpil had asked to kiss him. He asked himself if he's finally gonna feel what Jennie felt. Jinyoung then fell asleep still thinking about it.

The next morning Jinyoung woke up first before Jaebum. He opened his eyes slowly and gently rubbed them with his hands. When he had fully opened his eyes, he saw Jaebum sleeping on his side facing Jinyoung. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat as Jaebum's face was only a few inches apart from him. When he had calmed down, he looked and admired his daddy's sleeping face. Jaebum's hair is ruffled and a few strands were covering his forehead. His eyebrows are thick and his eye lashes aren't that long. Jinyoung looked at his daddy's twin moles who perfectly complimented his sharp eyes. His nose is a perfect slope and his lips... His lips are thin but with in a perfect cupid bow shape. Jinyoung's eyes linger on Jaebum's lips. He don't know what had gotten into him but he wanted to kiss his daddy's lips.

Jinyoung slowly moved his face closer to Jaebum. His heart was beating fast as he moved closer and closer to Jaebum. When their lips are only a few centimeters apart, Jinyoung stopped and hesitated a bit before closing the gap between them and peck Jaebum's lips. The kiss didn't last long as Jaebum stirred a little in his sleep and Jinyoung immediately turned to his side back facing Jaebum.

Jinyoung's face were flushed. He can hear his heart beat so loud as his heart somersault in his chest. Jinyoung was confused. He didn't know why he felt that way.  
\-----

Jinyoung was now preparing his clothes and putting it all on his bag. It's a Saturday morning and Wonpil had asked him to come with him and Suzy in Suzy's villa on the next town. It's an overnight trip and Jaebum had given Jinyoung his permission.

As he prepared his things, Jaebum walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist. Jinyoung's eyes widened at the sight. He's used to seeing his daddy half naked so he didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He looked at Jaebum again and luckily Jaebum were now wearing sweat pants and tank top. Jinyoung can't help but to stare at Jaebum, more specifically at Jaebum's lips.

"Jinyoungie are you alright? Is there something on my face?" Jaebum asked as he felt Jinyoung's gaze on him

"Ummm no daddy" Jinyoung nervously answered as he bit his lips and continued packing his things.

"Did you pack everything? How about your snorlax doll?" Jaebum asked

"It's in my bag already daddy" Jinyoung answered. 

Jaebum then walked towards his side drawer and got something. He then walked towards Jinyoung and handed him a small pack of condom.

"Take this Jinyoung and give it to Wonpil"

"What's this daddy? Is this candy?" Jinyoung asked as he inspects the small foil pack with a strawberry print at the front.

Jaebum scoffed a little. "No Jinyoungie, it's not a candy. Just give it to Wonpil. He might need it"

"How about me daddy? Don't I need it?" Jinyoung asked curiously

"Oh, alright. Take this" Jaebum handed Jinyoung another one.  
   
After a few minutes, the door bell rang and Jaebum went to open the door. Suzy and Wonpil were outside to pickup Jinyoung. 

"Take care baby." Jaebum said as he kissed Jinyoung in the forehead.

"Wonpil please take care of my Jinyoungie" Jaebum requested Wonpil

Wonpil smiled and nodded to Jaebum. Suzy reassured Jaebum that she will keep an eye and take care of the two hybrids too.

Jinyoung and Jaebum then said their goodbyes to each other.  
\------

Jinyoung, Suzy and Wonpil arrived at Suzy's villa after an hour drive. Wonpil toured Jinyoung on their villa. It is a medium sized modern house made mostly of glass on the other side of town with a garden and a swimming pool. The two hybrids decided to swim and play in the pool as Suzy prepared lunch. 

After lunch Suzy and the two hybrids played board games and watched a movie. In the afternoon, Suzy's friends came over and the two hybrids were left alone in one of the guestrooms.

The two hybrids were happily chatting as they read their favorite book.

At one point, Wonpil put down the book he was reading and moved closer to Jinyoung who was sitting in the bed. Wonpil was a little nervous as he looked at Jinyoung. Jinyoung noticed Wonpil so he looked at Wonpil and raised his brow questioningly. Wonpil then slowly opened his mouth, still a little nervous.

"Ummm have you decided already Jinyoung?" Wonpil asked

"Decided what?" Jinyoung asked

"Decided if I could kiss you?" Wonpil said

"Oh! That." Jinyoung said a little surprised.   
"Umm yes I guess so" Jinyoung added.

"Yes what?" Wonpil asked

"Yes you could kiss me." Jinyoung told Wonpil

Wonpil then smiled and moved a little closer to Jinyoung. Jinyoung then put down his book completely and turned to Wonpil.  
\-----

Jaebum had asked Jackson out for a drink at the bar. He couldn't understand why he was so upset. "Jinyoung was just out with Wonpil. He will come back tomorrow." Jaebum reassured himself.

Jaebum didn't want to think about it but the idea of something happening with Jinyoung and Wonpil tonight is killing him. He was confused. He kept convincing himself that he was not jealous, that he was just protective of Jinyoung because he is Jinyoung's guardian.

"Hyung, this was your idea. Now you don't have to fuck Jinyoung everytime he's on his heat and be guilty about it because now someone he likes can give that to him." Jackson blatantly told Jaebum

"Fuck, that hurts even more" Jaebum thought.

"Would you just please shut up Jackson. You're not helping" Jaebum said as he downed the vodka on his glass

"Hyung, I don't get you. Why are you upset? Are you jealous? I thought you said you don't have feelings for Jinyoung?" Jackson said

"When did I said that?" Jaebum asked

"Oh you didn't?" Jacskon asked as his brow shoots upwards. "So you are not denying that you have feelings for your cat?" Jackson teased Jaebum

"No, I don't have feelings for Jinyoung!" Jaebum denied

"Ok if you say so hyung! Why don't we just have fun tonight? Come on let's dance" Jackson encouraged Jaebum 

"Urggg. I'm too old for that. Go on without me. I'll just wait for you here and drink." Jaebum said sulking

"Alright hyung. Be back!" Jackson said as he got lost in the crowd.

Jaebum kept drinking but his mind couldn't stop thinking about Jinyoung and Wonpil. His stomach flips at the thought of Wonpil fucking Jinyoung. We wanted to get wasted but the alcohol couldn't even get him drunk. His mind can still picture Jinyoung and Wonpil clearly. 

A few people approached Jaebum and started a conversation with him. However at the middle of the conversations Jaebum started to talk about Jinyoung. The conversation then gets awkward and died down and the strangers leave a pitiful Jaebum alone.

"Fuck where's Jackson?" Jaebum asked himself

Jaebum then got up on the stool and tried to look for Jackson. He wanted to go home and just sleep his feelings off since he wouldn't get drunk anyway. 

After a few minutes, he spotted Jackson dancing with a good looking red haired man. Jackson was holding the man by the waist as they swayed and grinded to the beat.

"At least one of us is getting laid tonight" Jaebum muttered to himself as he walked towards the bar's exit. 

Jaebum was still able to drive his way home as he wasn't intoxicated. 

"I'm rich, lonely and unlikable. Even my own cat doesn't want to be with me." Jaebum pitifully told himself.  
\-----

"This is it. This is really happening" Jinyoung thought to himself

Wonpil leaned in slowly towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat at the anticipation of his first real kiss (his first kiss with Jaebum was not counted as he just stole the kiss from a sleeping Jaebum). Wonpil then slowly closed the gap between his and Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung blinked a few times and then it was over. 

Jinyoung was confused. He was waiting for that wonderful feeling Jennie had told them. He was waiting for the butterflies in his stomach but there were none. So Jinyoung was so confused. 

Wonpil's face and ears were red as he smiled shyly but warmly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung on the other hand felt a little guilty, as he didn't feel anything. It's just like kissing Bambam or Yugyeom though he havent tried it on the lips but he's sure that it would be the same.

"Can you do it again?" Jinyoung asked Wonpil.

Jinyoung wanted to feel something so he asked Wonpil to kiss him again. He thought that maybe the kiss was just too quick that's why he couldn't feel anything. 

So Wonpil had leaned in again for a second kiss. The kiss this time is longer. Jinyoung closed his eyes as soon as he felt Wonpil's soft lips against his. Wonpil moved and opened his lips a little. He softly lick Jinyoung's bottom lip then he tried to open Jinyoung's mouth. Jinyoung opened his lips a little then let Wonpil slip his tongue in his mouth to deepen the kiss. Their kiss is now a little heated. Wonpil's hands moved to the back of Jinyoung's neck while Jinyoung's hands moved to Wonpil's chest. Wonpil then sucked Jinyoung's bottom lip lightly which elicite a moan from Jinyoung.

"Ahhh.. Daddy!"

Jinyoung didn't mean to say that. He really didn't but he did. Jinyoung stopped kissing Wonpil as his eyes opened in shock. Wonpil on the other hand didn't seem to mind. He leaned in closer again to Jinyoung but Jinyoung's hands on Wonpil's chest prevented him from reaching Jinyoung's lips.

"I'm sorry" Jinyoung told Wonpil. "I'm really sorry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first ever fic and it is smut!!! I'm sorry if I am not very good with this but I hope you still like it.
> 
> I've been reading hybrid aus here and in ao3 for the past week and I am inspired to create my own.
> 
> Inspired by fics JB Oppa!, The Naughty Kitten (ao3), Spoiled (ao3). 
> 
> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing


	9. Let's mend your broken heart

Jaebum reached his flat's door, went inside and removed his shoes carelessly. He went to the bar with Jackson hoping to drink his feelings away but he never could got drunk enough to get Jinyoung off his mind.

"Honey I'm home!" Jaebum shouted at his empty unit as soon as he stepped inside. 

"Hi Daddy."

"Oh my god!" Jaebum said as he slightly jumped in surprise when he saw Jinyoung sitting on the couch looking at him. 

"I thought I wasn't drunk. But here I am imagining Jinyoung on the couch talking to me. I'm fucking drunk" Jaebum shook his head as he lightly scoffed at himself

He then moved his gaze to the Jinyoung he's sure he's imagining.

"What do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone huh?" Jaebum asked as he slowly walked towards it. When Jaebum was only a few inches away, he reached for its face and slowly traced it with his hands. 

"Fuck! You even feel so real!" Jaebum couldn't believe it. He must really be drunk to actually feel Jinyoung's soft skin against his rough palms

"Cause I'm real Daddy" the Jinyoung sitting on the couch answered softly and put his hand on top of Jaebum's which was carressing his cheeks.

"Shit!" Jaebum said as he quickly removed his hand away from Jinyoung's cheeks as if he was burned. He was so shocked that he stumbled backwards and hit his butt on the floor.

Jinyoung let out a startled gasped as he quickly got up and reached for Jaebum who was sitting on the floor, wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"Daddy are you alright?" Jinyoung worriedly asked Jaebum as he checked for any injuries.

"Jinyoungie what are you doing here? Aren't you with Wonpil in Suzy's villa?" Jaebum asked astounded. He still couldn't believe that Jinyoung's real and is right in front of him.

"I was Daddy. But I came home" Jinyoung answered.

"Why? I thought you're gonna spend the night there?" Jaebum asked as Jinyoung helped him get up and moved to sit on the couch.

"Well.." Jinyoung paused, a bit hesitant to answer. "Something happened" he then continued.

"Oh shit this is it. I don't want to hear about Jinyoung's first time with Wonpil. My heart can't take it anymore" Jaebum thought to himself.

"Wonpil and I.." Jinyoung started talking

"Don't!" "We broke up" Jaebum and Jinyoung both said at the same time.

"What?!?" Jaebum asked in shock "Why??"

"We decided to remain just friends" Jinyoung said a little sad.

"Oh" Jaebum was speechless. He wasn't expecting this to happen. He should be happy but he still felt sad about his kitten as he wouldn't want his Jinyoungie to be hurt.

"Are you alright?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung worriedly

"Yes I'm alright daddy." Jinyoung answered with a small smile reassuring Jaebum

It was a bit awkward as they sit in silence for a few minutes. Jaebum can't figure out why but there's suddenly a tension between him and Jinyoung. He can see Jinyoung fidgeting in his seat at the corner of his eyes.

After a moment of silence, Jinyoung was the first one to talk

"Daddy can you.. can you kiss me?" Jinyoung asked nervously

"Yes of course.. Wait..What?!?" Jaebum asked astounded

"I just want to confirm something. Please?" Jinyoung told Jaebum.

"Oh.. Ok" Jaebum said a little confused but he still leaned closer to Jinyoung and kissed him on the forehead.

"Not there daddy!" Jinyoung whined

Jaebum laughed a little at Jinyoung's cuteness. He then leaned in to Jinyoung again and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Daddy!" Jinyoung said with a pout

"Alright" Jaebum said with a smile

Jaebum leaned in again and this time he pecked Jinyoung on the lips. It was a quick kiss and only lasted a second but Jinyoung's heart was already beating so fast. 

"So what was it that you were trying to confirm?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung who seemed like in a daze.

"It just doesn't makes sense Daddy" Jinyoung said as he moved his gaze towards Jaebum's lips and back to his eyes.

"What doesn't?" Jaebum asked confused

"This" Jinyoung said as he moved his face closer to Jaebum and grabbed Jaebum's face with both his hands. He then closed his eyes and kissed Jaebum a little roughly due to the force.

Jaebum was stunned. He couldn't believe what was happening. His brain couldn't function properly and his mind becomes blurry and dizzy. 

Jinyoung then licked Jaebum's bottom lip which brought Jaebum back to reality. When Jaebum got back to his senses, he moved his lips accordingly and nibbled Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung grunted a little but continued to kiss Jaebum. Their kiss gets passionate and heated as their tongues danced together fighting for dominance. Jaebum explored Jinyoung's cave as he licked the back of Jinyoung's teeth and the roof of his mouth. The kiss was messy as they exchanged saliva and moaned each other's name in between kisses. They only stopped to catch their breath then continued to kiss again.

Jinyoung then moved on top of Jaebum's lap, legs wide open on Jaebum's sides. He can feel Jaebum's hard cock underneath his bottom's cheeks.

"Jinyoungie wait, we shouldn't" Jaebum tried to take control of the situation but Jinyoung stopped him by rolling his hips down on Jaebum as their hard cocks brushed each other eliciting a moan from both of them. Jaebum then grabbed Jinyoung's ass and thrust up to Jinyoung harder.

 "Ahhh" Jinyoung groaned as Jaebum kneaded his ass and continued to thrust his hips meeting Jinyoung's.

Jinyoung then fisted Jaebum's hair that's close to his nape to kiss him harder while his left hand wanders inside Jaebum's shirt, from his navel to his abs. He could feel Jaebum's muscles move as they continue to grind and kiss each other. He then moved his hands upwards to Jaebum's chest and into Jaebum's sensitive nipple to pinch it. 

"Fuck Jinyoungie" Jaebum grunted in response

Jinyoung couldn't get enough of Jaebum. His whole body felt so hot and his hole started to leak. He wanted more of Jaebum thus he broke their kiss and looked Jaebum in the eye, nose brushing too close from each other.

"Daddy please I need to feel you" Jinyoung desperately moaned at Jaebum

"Jinyoungie are you sure? You just brokeup with your boyfriend, aren't you just using me as a rebound?" Jaebum asked concerned

"No daddy, this has nothing to do with that. I want you. I've always wanted you. Please.." Jinyoung begged Jaebum. 

Jaebum was always weak for Jinyoung. More so when his kitten desparately begged him looking like sin, lips swollen with a string of saliva connecting them, hair ruffled and eyes dilated.

"Alright kitten" Jaebum said as he got up from the couch holding Jinyoung by his ass. Jinyoung then immediately wrapped his legs around Jaebum's torso. Jaebum then carried Jinyoung to their bedroom and carefully placed Jinyoung on top of the bed. Jaebum then removed his shirt and hovered on top of Jinyoung. Jinyoung immediately reached and grabbed Jaebum's nape to lock their lips together. Jaebum then grinded down his erection to Jinyoung and Jinyoung moaned and arched his back at the sensation. 

Jinyoung wanted to feel Jaebum more, so he hastily reached for Jaebum's belt and unbuckled it with his shaking hands. He then unzip Jaebum's zipper and tried to pull Jaebum's pants off. Jaebum helped Jinyoung to remove his pants and boxers. Jinyoung licked his lips as he looked at a naked Jaebum, his angry cock curled up to his stomach.

"Take off your shirt kitten" Jaebum commanded.

Jinyoung obeyed his daddy and removed his shirt while biting his lips and looking at Jaebum seductively. Jaebum then reached for Jinyoung's pants and pulled it down together with his boxers in one swift motion. Jinyoung moaned a little as the cold air hit his dick.

Jaebum indulged himself at the sight of Jinyoung's naked body laying on the bed. His skin is so smooth and pale Jaebum wanted to mark and taste every inch of it. Jaebum then touched the inside of Jinyoung's thigh making Jinyoung shiver. Jaebum then moved his hands from Jinyoung's inner thigh to his navel, tracing his happy trail. He proceeded to feel Jinyoung's body as he moved his hands to Jinyoung's stomach to his chest and circled his fingers on Jinyoung's nipples making Jinyoung wiggle and writhe underneath him.

Jinyoung couldn't take anymore of his daddy's teasing so he grabbed Jaebum's dick and pumped it making Jaebum moan in pleasure. 

But Jaebum isn't done with the foreplay yet so he grabbed Jinyoung's hands and pinned them on top of his head.

"Not so fast baby" Jaebum whispered to Jinyoung's ears voice low as he licked it.

"Daddy please" Jinyoung whined.

"Shush. Daddy still wanted to play with his kitten. Don't you wanna play Jinyoungie?" Jaebum teased Jinyoung as he sucked Jinyoung's sensitive spot behind his ears.

"Ahhh! Ok daddy" Jinyoung answered breathless

"Good boy" Jaebum said with a smirk.

Jaebum then proceeded to play with Jinyoung's nipples as he continued to paint Jinyoung's skin with marks. Jinyoung sobbed in pleasure. 

When Jaebum was satisfied with the marks he made, he moved his head closer to Jinyoung's chest and sucked Jinyoung's nipples. He then wrapped his hands on Jinyoung's cock and stroked it. 

"Ahhh daddy I'm close!" Jinyoung told Jaebum.

"Then come for me kitten" Jaebum ordered Jinyoung while jerking Jinyoung faster.

Jinyoung's pearly white come spurted on their stomach while some spilled on Jaebum's hands. Jaebum then moved his hands towards Jinyoung's mouth and ordered his kitten to lick it. Jinyoung happily obeyed. 

"Daddy can I suck you" Jinyoung asked Jaebum innocently

"Damn, how can he look so hot and innocent at the same time?" Jaebum though to himself

"Go ahead Jinyoungie" Jaebum then answered as he guided Jinyoung's head towards his achingly hard and leaking dick

Jinyoung then lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Jaebum's dick and suck its head, hard enough to draw a moan on Jaebum's lips. Jinyoung hollowed his cheek and sank down Jaebum's dick inch by inch. Jaebum tilted his head back as he indulged himself in Jinyoung's hot mouth. 

"Fuck Jinyoungie you're doing so good. So good baby boy. Ahhh" 

Jinyoung don't want his daddy to come just yet as he wanted to feel his daddy inside him so he released Jaebum's cock with a pop. Jinyoung then moved and sit on Jaebum's lap and he grind his ass on Jinyoung's dick.

"Daddy I want to feel you" Jinyoung told Jaebum

"Are you sure baby?" Jaebum asked

"Yes daddy please." Jinyoung pleaded.

Jaebum don't want to hurt Jinyoung as this was his first time so he gently laid Jinyoung on his back then positioned himself between Jinyoung's legs.  
   
"Open your legs wide kitten" Jaebum instructed Jinyoung.

Jaebum then touched the base of Jinyoung's cock, caressed his balls then moved his fingers to Jinyoung's entrance and circled one finger on his rim.

"You're so wet baby" Jaebum said as he admired Jinyoung's pink hole.

Jaebum then pushed one finger inside Jinyoung's entrance making Jinyoung mewl. He then added another one and another until three fingers are in then scissored Jinyoung gently. 

Jinyoung was breathing heavily as he pleaded Jaebum "Daddy more please"

Jaebum removed his fingers on Jinyoung's hole as he watched Jinyoung's rim clenched at the loss. 

"This will gonna hurt kitten. But it will feel better after. You just gotta relax and trust daddy ok?"

"Yes daddy" Jinyoung answered with a nod 

Jaebum then aligned his hard cock on Jinyoung's hole and slowly pushed the head in.

Jinyoung closed his eyes and fisted the bed sheets as his entrance stinged due to the stretch. Jaebum then kissed Jinyoung on the lipa to distract him as he pushed his cock slowly until he bottoms out completely.

"How is it baby?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung while wiping the tears formed at the edge of Jinyoung's eyes and kissed his nose.

"It's big daddy" Jinyoung answered breathlessly.

Jaebum smirked at that. 

"Could you relax for me kitten?

"Yes daddy"

When Jinyoung's breathing was even, Jaebum rocked his hips slowly to let Jinyoung adjust to the feeling. Soon after, Jinyoung is moaning for Jaebum to go faster.

"Fuck Jinyoungie you're so tight and hot inside" Jaebum said as he continued to thrust his hips. 

"Ahhh.. Daddy.. Ahhh!" Jinyoung's moans are getting louder and louder as Jaebum fucked him faster and faster.

Jaebum then placed Jinyoung's legs on top of his shoulders so he could go deeper. At one hard thrust, Jaebum hit Jinyoung's sweet spot and Jinyoung felt electrified. His back arched as he shouted his daddy's name "Daddy ahhh!!!"

Jaebum thrust harder and faster hitting Jinyoung's spot over and over.

"Ahhh daddy!!!" Jinyoung almost choked on his own saliva as he screamed in pleasure. 

"Are you close baby?"

"Yes daddy. Please please touch me!" Jinyoung pleaded, his breath labored.

Jaebum reached for Jinyoung's length and jerked him fast as he fucked him hard. Jaebum can feel Jinyoung's dick twitched as he is edging closer and closer. Jinyoung cried out as waves of pleasure ran over him as he shot his load on Jaebums hands and stomach. Jaebum continued to fuck Jinyoung's sensitive hole as he kissed Jinyoung's lips making Jinyoung squirm at the oversensitivity. Soon after, Jaebum's thrust got sloppier as the familiar heat builds in his stomach. At one particular thrust, Jaebum is spilling inside Jinyoung's tight hole.

Jaebum collapsed on top of Jinyoung as the two panted heavily.

When Jaebum came down from his high, he reached for Jinyoung's face and kissed him sweetly. Jaebum then slowly got up and carried Jinyoung to the bathroom to clean themselves. After taking a quick shower, Jaebum replaced the bed cover and sheets with a new one. They laid in bed hugging each other under the blanket until they fall asleep.  
\-----

The next morning, Jinyoung was woken up by a sharp pain on his ass.

"Ahh!" Jinyoung groaned in pain.

Jaebum was awoken by the sound of Jinyoung sobbing. 

"Does it hurt baby?" Jaebum asked

"Yes daddy it hurts" Jinyoung replied with a pout

"It's ok baby, daddy will help you ease the pain" Jaebum said as he slowly picked Jinyoung up and carried him to the bathroom for a warm bath.  
\-----

It was only a week before summer break and Jinyoung has been thinking about how he should spend his vacation.

"So have you decided yet on how you would spend your vacation Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he was preparing breakfast on the kitchen counter back facing his cat who was playing with his ipad on the kitchen table.

"I don't have plans yet daddy but Wonpil had invited us to go to their villa for a swim" Jinyoung answered

Jaebum who was beating eggs paused what he's doing then turned around to look at Jinyoung, brows furrowed questioningly.

"I thought you two have broken up?" Jaebum asked

"Yes daddy but we're still friends. And it's not just me he had invited. He also asked Bammie, Yugyeomie, Jennie, Lisa, Jimin, Taehyung, Sana and Jungkook."

"Hmmm ok." Jaebum hummed in response as he turned to resume what he was doing

"Are you jealous daddy?" Jinyoung asked teasingly with a smirk.

"Wha..what? Of course not!" Jaebum nervously denied

"You shouldn't be jealous Daddy. Cause Jinyoungie belongs to daddy and daddy alone" Jinyoung said smiling as he continued to play on his device

Jaebum's face and ears turned red as he smiled to himself and continued to prepare their breakfast.

\-------

It's finally summer where the sun was scorching hot and the air was humid. Children were on school break and were either on a summer camp, swimming on lakes and beach, playing outside their houses eating ice cream or just relaxing at home.

Jinyoung doesn't have many plans for the entire summer break, only a few like going on a barbeque party at Suzy's villa with his friends and going to the park with Bambam and Yugyeom when Jaebum and Jackson don't have work. But most of his days he would spend it at home reading and waiting for his daddy to come home or going to his uncle Jackson's place to spend the day with his best friends.

One morning, Jaebum was preparing his clothes to wear to the office while Jinyoung was sitting on their bed watching Jaebum.

"Daddy can I come to your office with you? I promise I'll behave and not disturb you. Please daddy?" Jinyoung said as he made  an aegyo to his daddy

Jaebum sighed as he knew he was too weak for Jinyoung's aegyo. 

"Alright kitten. But daddy has to work and attend meetings. I wouldn't be able to take care or play with you there" Jaebum warned Jinyoung.

"It's alright Daddy. I'll just read a book in your office and stay quiet."  
\-----

At the office Jaebum was busy with work and meetings as usual. Jinyoung stayed at Jaebum's office to read books and chat with his friends on his new phone that Jaebum had gotten him before summer.  At first he was excited and stayed quiet as he promised but as hours went by he was getting a little bored. 

Jinyoung went to Jae's area to chat and play which Jae had happily obliged.  Jinyoung wanted to do something productive too so he asked Jae to teach him simple things he could do to help in the office like how to make Jaebum's coffee, how to use the printer to photocopy or delivering documents to his uncle Jackson and other persons.

Jinyoung is a fast learner and could listen and obey to instructions well.

Jinyoung surprised Jaebum with a cup of coffee while Jaebum was busy typing at his laptop. Jinyoung was rewarded a kiss on the nose which made Jinyoung giggle. He also made coffee for his uncle Jackson which earned him a chocolate bar and a pat on the head. 

In the afternoon when Jaebum had finished a meeting, he went back to his office but couldn't find his cat on his usual spot on the couch. Jaebum panicked and immediately asked his secretary where Jinyoung went. However, Jae was busy the whole afternoon and didn't notice Jinyoung leaving Jaebum's office.

Jaebum tried to call Jinyoung's cellphone but there was no answer. Jaebum then went to Jackson's office hoping he'll see his kitten there but Jackson has a meeting too and rarely stayed at his office at that time. Jackson's secretary didn't see Jinyoung that afternoon too.

Jaebum then went to the security guards at the lobby to check with them if they saw a hybrid cat leaving the building but they didn't notice too so they went to check the security footages of all exits to the building. Jaebum relaxed a bit after knowing that Jinyoung haven't left the office building yet.

He instructed all security personel to strictly watch all the entryway and report to him directly if they saw a hybrid cat that looks like the one on the picture Jaebum gave them. Just when Jaebun was about to go, he was informed by one security guard who received information about a hybrid cat roaming around the finance department. Jaebum hastily went to the said department together with Jae and the security personel. 

When Jaebum arrived at the finance department he easily spotted Jinyoung standing near one of the cubicles happily talking to an elderly female employee.

Jaebum instantly felt relieved as his heartbeat slowly calmed down. He walked towards Jinyoung while gaining attention from the employees who were working on that area. 

"Jinyoungie" Jaebum called Jinyoung a little sternly.

Jinyoung turned his head immediately after hearing his daddy's voice.

"Hi Daddy!" Jinyoung excitedly greeted Jaebun with a big smile on his face which made Jaebum's heart softened a little.  
Jaebum wanted to reprimand Jinyoung for leaving his office without notice but with Jinyoung looking at him happily like that makes his stance waiver a little.

"What are you doing? Why did you left the office? Why didn't you answer my calls?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung

"Cause I'm working Daddy" Jinyoung said pointing to the cup of coffee he gave the elderly employee he was talking earlier. The female employee was shocked to see  the CEO of the company so she quickly stood up and bowed to Jaebum. 

"I'm so sorry Sir, I didn't know he was your hybrid. I shouldn't have asked for a cup of coffee" the female employee appologised to Jaebum

"It's not her fault Daddy. I was the one who asked her if she wanted a coffee. I was just trying to be helpful" Jinyoung immediately defended the employee

"It's alright you can go back to your work" Jaebum told the employee. He then looked at Jinyoung and signalled him to come with him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to make you worried. I was just bored and I wanted to do something productive" Jinyoung told Jaebum as they walked outside the department and turned towards the elevator.

"Alright baby but next time, let me know if you're going somewhere. If I'm not around, tell Jae. If Jae's not around, leave me a message at least." Jaebum told Jinyoung

"I did daddy! I left you a note" Jinyoung told Jaebum

"You did? Where?" Jaebum asked

"On your desk" 

"Oh and Daddy, could I stay here for a little while? I haven't finished my work yet. Please?" Jinyoung pleaded Jaebum and who wouldn't say yes to his adorable cat. 

Jinyoung then kissed Jaebum on the cheeks as he beamed with delight when Jaebum granted him permission.

When Jaebum went back to his office, he found Jinyoung's note on top of his desk. He wasn't able to read it earlier as he had already panicked as soon as he saw that Jinyoung wasn't inside. Jaebum then picked up the piece of paper and read it's contents.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me that you are the big boss? Jae told me that you and uncle Jackson own the entire building! This is so big Daddy! But why is our house so small? 

I want to work for you too in the future Daddy so that we will always be together. Can I be your secretary too so I will always be where you are? And could you put my desk inside you office so I could easily tend to your needs?

But for now I'll start by making coffee. Then you will promote me right? 

I'll just be down 1 floor if you need me daddy. Don't worry, I'll be back later.

Your Jinyoungie"

Jaebum's heart swelled as he read Jinyoung's note. Jinyoung even drew a cat's face beside his name which made Jaebum smile more.


	10. Let's bake some cookies

Warning: Sorry, another smut

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinyoung was enjoying his lazy Sunday afternoon lying on the couch with his head on Jaebum's lap when he received an incoming text message on his phone. He looked at the sender and didn't bother to read the text because he already knew what the message was about. Jinyoung sighed and sat up on the couch, half body facing Jaebum.

"Daddy, can I enroll on a baking class this summer? Jennie has been begging me to join her together with Lisa and Sana."

"How about Bammie and Yugyeomie?" Jaebum who was reading a book asked.

"They are gonna take swimming lessons" Jinyoung answered

"Don't you want to take swimming lessons too? I could enroll you on both if you want." Jaebum said as he put a bookmark on the current page of the book he was reading, closed the book and turned to look Jinyoung.

"No Daddy. Bammie just wanted to take the swimming lessons because he said there are cute boys there with abs. I don't think we'll be able to learn if he just keep gushing over those boys. And besides, Jae has been teaching me how to be a secretary, so I want to go to your office on my free days instead." Jinyoung beamed at Jaebum

"You really want to be my secretary kitten? Have you asked Jae how I am as a boss?"

"No Daddy, I don't have too because I think your the best!" Jinyoung replied while giving Jaebum two thumbs up

"Hmmm.. Don't think that I'll be giving you special treatment just because you're my Jinyoungie" Jaebum said as he tickle Jinyoung's chin making Jinyoung giggle.

 "If you want the baking lessons then I'll enroll you tomorrow" 

"Thank you Daddy" Jinyoung thanked Jaebum with a kiss on the cheeks.  
\-----

The next day, Jaebum went to the place where Jennie is taking her baking lessons and enrolled Jinyoung for summer sessions. They went to the classroom after to meet Jinyoung's teacher and they were surprised to see a familiar face. The man who had just finished talking to one of his student turned to face them. He seemed to remember them as well as he flashed them a warm smile.

"Hi, ummm... Weren't you the one who stayed with my cat when he was lost at the shopping mall?" Jaebum asked the man as he recalled the incident at the mall.

"Ah yes! My name is Sohn Hyunwoo. It's nice to see both of you again. Especially you Jinyoung, how are you doing?" 

"Hi, I'm doing good. And I don't get lost now!" Jinyoung answered proudly

"That's great. And you can talk now too!" Hyunwoo said still smiling warmly at Jinyoung

Jinyoung nodded and smiled at Hyunwoo in response

"I haven't properly introduced myself last time, my name is Im Jaebum, Jinyoung's owner." Jaebum introduced himself while extending his hand to Hyunwoo. Hyunwoo bowed a little and shook Jaebum's hand in return.

"Are you gonna be Jinyoung's teacher? Are you a patiessiere? Cause you looked like a businessman the last time I saw you" 

"Yes you're correct. I am actually a pastry chef turned businessman. I used to bake before but now I own and manage several bake shops and restaurants. I only teach baking as a hobby"

"I see. You must have a lot of time in your hands. Good for you." Jaebum said with a chuckle.

Jaebum then glanced at his watch and saw that it's getting a bit late so he turned to Hyunwoo again and entrusted Jinyoung to him. "Anyway, I really have to go. I'll leave Jinyoungie to you. Please take good care of him"

"Of course. I will" Hyunwoo said in return

Jaebum then turned to face Jinyoung and said his goodbye. "Jinyoungie, daddy has to leave for work. I'll pick you up later. Wait for daddy's call ok?"

"Yes Daddy, see you later!" Jinyoung replied.

Jaebum then kissed Jinyoung on the forehead before turning to leave.   
\-----

In class, Hyunwoo made a small introduction to his students and explained the class syllabus. He then started the lesson and explained the different methods, techniques, tools and ingredients necessary for baking. 

As Jinyoung was listening intently and jotting down notes, Jennie nudged Jinyoung to get his attention.

"Isn't Teacher Sohn perfect? He's handsome, tall, has great body, had beutiful smile and manly and cute at the same time. He looks gentle and fragile but his body says otherwise!" Jennie said as he swooned over their teacher.

"Oh gosh Jennie, did you enroll to this class just because you have a crush on our teacher? I can't believe I actually listened to you when you said that you wanted to learn baking to create pastries for your owner's coffee shop. You're just like Bambam!" Jinyoung said acting dismayed.

"Of course not! I didn't know the teacher's gonna be this good looking. If I did, I should have enrolled last year when my owner asked me too." Jennie giggled

"Ahh and look at those broad shoulders! His back is so wide you can use it for kneading dough!" Sana added. 

Jennie and Lisa both laugh at Sana's comment.

"You too Sana? Unbelievable!" Jinyoung said sarcastically. "Don't tell me you too, Lisa?" Jinyoung added as he turned to Lisa, both hands on his waist while giving her a questioning look

"Nope! I don't have interest in men at all. I was just here because my twin sister Jennie begged me to enroll ." Lisa said as she narrowed her eyes to Jennie

"Oh come on Jinyoung, don't tell me you don't find teacher Sohn handsome" Jennie said unconvinced of Jinyoung.

"He is. But I don't go crazy over him unlike you two" Jinyoung said while rolling his eyes

"Of course he won't. He's completely head over heels on Mr Im." Sana piped in.

"No I'm not!" Jinyoung quickly denied but his flustered face says otherwise.

"Why are you getting so red Jinyoungie. It's true isn't it?" Sana teased.

"Jinyoungie's got feelings for his daddy~~~" Jennie and Sana singsonged

"What?!!" Jinyoung said a little louder than he intended to. Embarrased, Jinyoung quickly covered his mouth with his hands and ducked slightly on the counter hoping that their teacher didn't hear him

Unfortunately for Jinyoung, Hyunwoo and his classmates heard him. His teacher then paused his lecture and looked at Jinyoung.

"Do you have a question Jinyoung?"

"Oh no teacher. I don't! I'm sorry please continue." Jinyoung answered with an awkward smile.

"You two, could you please stop. I'm trying to learn here." Jinyoung then muttured to his friends. 

Jennie, Sana and Lisa all laughed at Jinyoung.    
\-----

The first day of class continued with just lectures. The students were acquainted with the different tools in baking and the basic methods of baking such as measuring ingredients, mixing methods and making and kneading dough.

Jinyoung has learned a lot on his first day despite his friends' constant chatting, bickering, fooling around and gushing over their teacher. Aside from baking stuff, he also learned more about Teacher Sohn. Hyunwoo is not only attractive but a good teacher too. He was patient and gentle in teaching and guiding his students. He was good at answering questions and explaining too. He has a good sense of humor and made sure that the class is lively and interactive to not bore his students. All the students, both men and women liked him a lot and they were excited to attend their next class.   
\-----

The next day of class was more exciting and fun than the first. The students were taught how to make different types of icings. For that session, they focused first on three types of icing which are buttercream, meringue and royal icing. Buttercreams are soft buttery icing made of icing sugar, vanilla and milk. This is commonly used on birthday cakes. The second one is meringue which is made from whipped egg whites, sugar and vanilla essence. Jinyoung made a handfull of meringue to give to Bambam and Yugyeom as he's sure that they'll love it since both of them like sweets. The third one is the royal icing. It is a white meringue-like mixture made from egg whites, confectioners' sugar and a touch of lemon which hardens when it dries.

Jinyoung also baked his first ever pastry which is his most loved baked product - cookies. Jinyoung and his friends enjoyed making different shaped cookies and toppings. Some of them put chocolate chips while some put nuts or raisins. They also had fun designing and drawing their cookies with icings.

Hyunwoo has been constantly checking his students' progress. Roaming around the classroom as his students tried to make and bake their cookies and stopping and helping some who had troubles following the instructions. He also constantly checks on Jinyoung and his friends to ask them if they have questions or need help, give them encouragement and compliments making Jennie and Sana squeal in delight everytime. While Jinyoung and Lisa just gave them a look of disgust.   
\-----

Jinyoung was playing with his phone near the entrance of the building where they held the baking class when Hyunwoo walk up to him and made a conversation.  The class already ended half an hour ago but Jinyoung was still hanging around at the building.

"Hi Jinyoung, why are you still here? Are you waiting for Mr. Im?" Hyunwoo asked

Jinyoung paused his game and looked up to his teacher.

"My Daddy's secretary will be the one to pick me up and bring me home today since  Daddy and Uncle Jackson have a meeting this evening. Jae told me to wait a little while because he got stuck in traffic so I am waiting for him" Jinyoung explained

"Would you mind if I stay here while you wait and keep you company?" Hyunwoo asked

"No I don't mind" Jinyoung answered with a smile

"What are you playing?" Hyunwoo asked Jinyoung as he sat on an empty chair beside Jinyoung

"I'm playing Neko Atsume. I'm collecting cats!" Jinyoung said excitedly as he raised his phone and showed it to Hyunwoo

"Wow, a cat playing a cat game" Hyunwoo laughs at Jinyoung

"My Daddy played this game before and he taught me how to play it. He loves cats but could not take care of real ones since he was so busy" Jinyoung said as he showed Hyunwoo how to play the game

"I love cats too! They are cute and fluffy."

"Of course we are!" Jinyoung piped in with a bright smile showing his eye whiskers.

Hyunwoo was stunned with Jinyoung's beauty and he could not stop himself for reaching and petting Jinyoung's head. Jinyoung jerked slightly but did not move away from the touch. He just smiled at Hyunwoo warmly.

They continued to chat for a few minutes more and when Jinyoung spotted Jae going out of his car he stood up and said goodbye to Hyunwoo.

"Bye Teacher Sohn, see you tomorrow. And thank you for keeping me company"

"You could just call me hyung, Jinyoung" Hyunwoo said.

"Alright hyung" Jinyoung waived at Hyunwoo with a smile then he proceeded to walk towards Jae.

"Bye Jinyoung" Hyunwoo waived back, his smile never left his face even if Jinyoung was already out of sight.  
\-----

It was quarter past eleven in the evening when Jaebum got home from a business dinner with their French clients. The meeting went smoothly but their clients insisted to have a few drinks after dinner to loosen up a bit, get to know each other more and well, have fun. Thus, Jaebum went home later than usual.

As soon as Jaebum entered his flat, he was was greeted with a warm hug by his kitten. He wasn't expecting Jinyoung to still be awake as he told his cat to not wait for him anymore.

"Why are you still up baby?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung as he untangles his arms from Jinyoung's torso and continue to remove his shoes.

"Cause I was waiting for you Daddy" Jinyoung said sweetly

"You didn't have too, kitten. It's already late." Jaebum told Jinyoung as he checked the time on his watch.

"I know Daddy but I have a surprise for you and I can't wait until tomorrow to give it to you" Jinyoung said excitedly.

Jinyoung then dragged Jaebum to the kitchen and gave him a box tied with a pink ribbon. "Here. Open it"

Jaebum held the box with his right hand and used his left hand to slowly pull the end of the ribbon and loosen the knot. He then opened the box and saw cookies in different shapes and designs.

"I baked these for you Daddy. Look, this is you and this is Jinyoungie" Jinyoung said as he pointed to the gingerman cookies where he drew straight eyes with 2 dots on top of the left eye using royal icing and the cat shaped cookies with perched ears and big eyes.

Jaebum's heart swelled as he looked at Jinyoung's baked cookies. "Wow baby, did you made this for Daddy?"

"Uh huh" Jinyoung said with a nod

"Thank you kitten. But why is the cat black? Is it burnt?" Jaebum said as he inspects one of the cat shaped cookie in the box.

"Ummmm. No daddy it's like Jinyoungie see?" Jinyoung said cutely as he made an excuse by pointing at his black ears to justify the black color of the cookies. But the truth was, he had slightly burnt the cookies because he kept chatting with his friends and overbaked his cookies.

Jaebum only hummed at Jinyoung as he slowly put the box of cookies on the dining table. He then turned to Jinyoung and looked at him with a mischievous smile. Jaebum then leaned closer to Jinyoung.

"Only your ears and tail are black, baby. Not your face.." Jaebum whispered to Jinyoung as he slowly caressed Jinyoung's cheeks sending shivers down Jinyoung's spine.

"Not your neck.." Jaebum trailed his hands down Jinyoung's neck

"And definitely not your thighs.." Jaebum whispered again voice low as he moved his hands on Jinyoung's knee then slid it up to his inner thigh up to his groin. This made Jinyoung gasp as his face and ears turned beet red.

"Daddy!" Jinyoung shrieked as he looked at Jaebum with wide eyes. Jaebum smirked at Jinyoung in return.

"Can I eat you too Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said as he tilted Jinyoung's chin upward using his pointing finger.

"Not...not me daddy, the cookies!" Jinyoung said nervously as he removed Jaebum's fingers on his chin and looked at the box of cookies on the table.

Jaebum smirked again. He knew that his words and actions had an effect on Jinyoung as Jinyoung stuttered and could not look him straight in the eyes. Jaebum continued his teasing. He grabbed Jinyoung's chin softly with his thumb and pointing finger and made Jinyoung look at him.

 "How about both?" Jaebum said voice low as he moved his face closer to Jinyoung never breaking the eye contact

"Oh..Okay Daddy" Jinyoung smiled shyly as he looked down on his lap as he played with the hem of his shirt.

With Jinyoung's permission, Jaebum carried his kitten towards their bedroom leaving the cookies untouched on the kitchen table.

When they reached their room, Jaebum laid Jinyoung on the bed and hover above him. He then lowered his head to lick Jinyoung's lips then moved his head away immediately as Jinyoung made a move to chaste his lips but failed. Jaebum mischievously smiled at Jinyoung when the latter whined.

Jaebum then licked Jinyoung on his jaw up  to his ears and unto his sensitive spot behind his left ear. Jinyoung fisted the bed sheets as his back arched at the sensation. Jaebum then pushed Jinyoung's shirt up to reveal his bare chest and licked his nipples. Jinyoung's nipples are so sensitive that the feeling of Jaebum's hot and wet tongue circling it made him twist and squirm.

Jaebum continued to lick Jinyoung from his chest down to his stomach. Jaebum then hooked his fingers on the waistband of Jinyoung's shorts and boxers and pulled them down together making Jinyoung's cock sprang free from the fabric. Jinyoung lets out a sigh of relief.

"Roll over baby and bring your ass up" Jaebum commanded Jinyoung as he tapped Jinyoung's bottom lightly. Jinyoung immediately obeyed his daddy. 

Jaebum hungrily raked his eyes over Jinyoung's plump bottom as he pried its cheeks using his thumbs revealing Jinyoung's pink wet hole. Jaebum licked his lips at the sight and he immediately moved his head towards it and lick Jinyoung's entrance.

"Ahhhh!" Jinyoung moaned as soon as he felt Jaebum's tongue touched his hole. 

"You taste so good baby, I can eat you all night" Jaebum said as he indulged himself on Jinyoung's entrance. Jinyoung was a moaning mess under Jaebum's tongue.

"Daddy please I need to come. Please get inside me."

Jaebum granted his kitten's request and stopped licking his hole. He then aligned his dick on Jinyoung's entrance then slide the full length of his cock inside Jinyoung in one hard thrust. Jinyoung screamed in pleasure. Jaebum slammed himself relentlessly into the wetness of Jinyoung and soon enough Jaebum was releasing his load inside his kitten. Jaebum reached for Jinyoung's aching cock and pumped it roughly making Jinyoung come moaning Jaebum's name.

Jaebum cleaned Jinyoung after and soon enough, his kitten was snoring softly in between their sheets.

Jaebum went to the kitchen after and found the cookies Jinyoung baked for him on top of the dining table. He smiled as he looked at the cookies and admired his kitten's work. Jaebum then grabbed one cookie shaped like a cat, put it whole in his mouth and chomped it down. It taste sweet but there's a tinge of bitterness due to being burnt. But knowing that the cookies were personally made and baked by Jinyoung with him in mind, Jaebum could say that this was the best cookie he ever tasted.


	11. Let's get drunk

Jinyoung was sitting on his usual spot on the couch in Jaebum's office relaxing after having a busy afternoon photocopying dozens of documents and delivering papers to the managers of different departments when the door abruptly swung open making Jinyoung jump on his seat. 

"Jaebum-ah! Bummie!" A pretty and petite lady entered the office and called for Jaebum. The lady glanced around the room looking for Jaebum but only found Jinyoung. "Who are you?" the lady enquired.

Jinyoung was startled and immediately stood up and bowed his head to introduce himself "Hi I'm Jinyoung, daddy's kitten"

"Daddy?" The lady asked as she tilted her head and eyed Jinyoung from head to toe then back up again. "You mean Jaebummie?"

It's the first time Jinyoung heard someone call his daddy dearly aside from well Bambam's oppa. He blinked for a few times before answering a yes.

"I didn't know that Jaebum has any interest in adopting a hybrid. A real cat maybe, but a catboy really? I don't see anything special about you" the lady said judgingly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jinyoung tried not to get offended and still spoke to the lady politely. He explained that Jaebum was just in a meeting and will come back soon. Jinyoung offered the lady a seat and asked her if she wanted something to drink.

"Kindly bring me a venti caramel macchiato, skim, extra shot, 160 degrees, extra-whip and sugar-free from the cafe at the lobby" the lady told Jinyoung then dismissed him with her hand.

Jinyoung struggled to follow the lady's long order and asked her to repeat it. She sighed as if annoyed but repeated it anyway. Jinyoung this time wrote the order down on his phone. 

When Jinyoung came back, Jaebum was already having a conversation with the lady. They were seated extremely close to each other and if anyone else would see them, they would think that the two are together. The lady clung to Jaebum like a koala and her big bosom were rubbing against Jaebum's arms to which he doesn't seem to mind. Jinyoung felt a pang of jealousy but he was still courteous as he gave her the coffee she ordered.

Jaebum looked up to Jinyoung and introduced the lady to him "Ah Jinyoungie, I would like you to meet Kang Sora. She's a childhood friend of mine and your uncle Jackson's" 

"But Bummie, girlfriend sounds much better!" Sora protested and it bemused Jinyoung to see somone this clingy to his daddy.

"Noona we already talked about that" Jaebum whined 

"Fine but you know I would never give up until I made you my husband" Sora said teasingly.

"Anyway Noona I need to go as I have another client to meet. Next time, tell me if you're visiting so I could clear my schedule for you." Jaebum got up from his seat and excused himself. 

Sora reminded Jaebum about their dinner date tomorrow night in which Jaebum was quick to clarify that it isn't a date and that he will be bringing Jinyoung along. Sora asked Jaebum why Jinyoung have to come and couldn't Jaebum just leave him with Jackson but Jaebum was already outside the office and wasn't able to hear it. But Jinyoung does and it confused him why Sora was treating him that way. Soon after, Sora grabbed her things and left the office without saying goodbye to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung flapped down to the couch feeling a little down. Pulled his cellphone out of his pocket to send amessage to his friends  
\-----  
Group Chat

Jinyoung: I met Daddy's friend Sora today and she treated Jinyoungie coldly :(

BamBam: Sora? Kang Sora? That bitch is back?  (・｀ω´・)

Jinyoung: Language Bammie

BamBam: Sorry hyung, I just hate her. She flirts with my Hyung and Oppa when she's around. She's pinning for Oppa in like..forever

Jennie: Kang Sora you mean the model and the heir to Kang Corporation? 

Jinyoung: You all know her?

Jennie: Yes there's this yearly gala of rich businessmen where they could bring their hybrids too. It's usually held the day before Christmas Eve. It's really fun! Everyone dresses up really well and the food is great. The desserts are to die for!

Sana: You'll attend this year too right Jinyoungie?

Lisa: Of course he has to! Wait let's go back to Sora.

Jinyoung: Well yeah so she said she'll have a date with Daddy but Daddy said he will bring me too. I honestly don't want to go but I don't want to leave my daddy alone with her.

BamBam: You should go hyung! Sora is a snake. Who knows if she'll get successful this time.

Jinyoung: Successful in what?

BamBam: In seducing Oppa! You should always guard Oppa, hyung if you don't want to lose him.

Jinyoung: Is that why she said she'll make daddy her husband?

Jennie: She said that? Omg, you definitely have to go!  
\-----

Jinyoung was anxious the whole evening thinking about his Daddy and Sora. He kept tossing and turning on their bed trying to find sleep but had a hard time due to his worries. He was only able to sleep when Jaebum pulled him close to his chest, kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles on his back.

The next day after work, Jinyoung tried to calm his nerves on the way to the restaurant where they will be having dinner with Sora. They arrived at a fine dining restaurant with big glass windows and high ceiling embellished with chandeliers. The ambiance was relaxing especially with the soothing music played by the pianist.

Jaebum and Jinyoung were accompanied by a staff to the private room Sora has reserved. Inside, they found Sora waiting there wearing a red mini dress with low neckline showing her cleavage. Jinyoung couldn't deny the fact that Sora looked stunning and beautiful and he could see that his daddy was slighly taken aback as soon as they entered the room and saw her. Jinyoung felt a little jealous and insecure. He looked down his clothes and tried to adjust it to make it more presentable. Jinyoung scolded himself for not wearing something better today and stuck to his usual grey dress pants and black sweater.

Across Sora was an old man Jinyoung saw for the first time. Jaebum and Jinyoung bowed to both Sora and the man to greet them. Jaebum then introduced Jinyoung to the man who he learned to be Sora's father and the CEO of Kang Corporation. Jinyoung got tense and a bit scared because Mr Kang looks like Sora but even worse - more serious and condescending. "He looks like one of those mafia boss in movies" Jinyoung thought to himself.

There were two seats left unoccuppied in the room. One was beside Sora and the other beside Mr Kang. Jaebum gestured Jinyoung to sit beside Sora (in Jinyoung's relief) but she protested and pulled Jaebum to sit with her thus leaving Jinyoung to sit with Mr Kang. "Yeah maybe Bambam is right for calling Sora a bitch" Jinyoung internally muttered.

As they were waiting for their food, Jaebum, Sora and Mr Kang talked about business while Jinyoung just sat there and listened intently. He didn't understand most of the conversation but he tried to learn bits and pieces of information since he is determined to become his daddy's secretary someday.

The conversation was interrupted when Jinyoung's stomach growled. Jinyoung felt embarassed as he hold his tummy and tried to muffle the noice with his hands. He could see Mr Kang stopped talking and turned to his direction at the corner of his eyes. "Oh no please be quiet tummy" he whispered.

Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with raised eyebrows and soft smile seemingly surprised. Mr Kang however did not bother to hold it in and let out a boisterous laugh. He reached for Jinyoung's head and petted Jinyoung which cause Jinyoung to flinched at the first contact but soon wanted to purr because of the gentle touch. "Poor kitten, he's hungry. What's taking the food so long?" Mr Kang said as he looked and questioned the stand by servant inside the room. 

The servant bowed to them in appology then immediately went outside the room to make a follow-up on the kitchen. Soon after, their food and wine were served. 

Jinyoung immediately took a bite on his steak and Jaebum has to remind him to eat slow and chew the meat well. Mr Kang was so fond of Jinyoung and kept putting food on Jinyoung's plate.

When they finished their meal, Mr Kang ordered Jinyoung dessert and another bottle of wine. Seeing the three older sipping and enjoying their wine, Jinyoung tried to drink from his glass too. He initially thought that the wine taste sweet like cola so he gulped it down but a sour and bitter taste met his tongue. Jinyoung coughed loudly when the alcohol burned his throat. 

The three older laughed at Jinyoung's disgusted face. Jaebum was quick to reach for his kitten's face from across the table and wiped the side of Jinyoung's mouth with napkin. 

"You don't like the wine kitten?" Mr Kang asked Jinyoung. 

"It's yuckie!" Jinyoung answered while sticking his tongue out

Mr Kang and Jaebum both chuckled at Jinyoung's cute reaction while Sora just sneered at him. Mr Kang spoiled Jinyoung by ordering him more desserts and smoothies. The whole conversation shifted to Jinyoung as Mr Kang asked Jaebum questions about him like how he got his cute hybrid, what Jinyoung's hobbies are, his likes and dislikes. Sora on the otherhand was getting annoyed and jealous with Jinyoung getting all the attention thus she brought up the charity event she would be holding that Saturday. She smiled victoriously when the two men turned to her direction.

"Ah right! Have you invited Jaebum to the fashion show? All the clothes and accessories were designed by my beautiful daughter here and the proceeds will be given to her charity of choice." Mr Kang said praising her daughter.

"Of course Daddy, Jaebum's invited and Jackson too." Sora flashed a blinding smile at Jaebum.

"You know I'm very lucky to have Sora as a daughter. She excels at everything and very good at handling businesses too. She's a good cook and takes good care of me. The guy she chooses to marry will be the luckiest guy in the world" Mr Kang showered her daughter with compliments.

"Bummie's so lucky then" Sora said blushing.

Jinyoung gagged internally while Jaebum laughed awkwardly as he doesn't want to reject Sora in front of her dad.

Mr Kang seemed pleased with Sora's choice and nodded in approval. "Hmmm. I think you two are definitely a good match. Don't you have plans of getting married Jaebum? You're not getting any younger and you must produce an heir too. It will be hard as you grow older." 

"I don't have plans for now Uncle. I'm still focusing on growing the business. As you know we have expanded overseas and ventured to construction too so I'm quite busy to even date at the moment" Jaebum explained.

"That's why you need someone like Sora in your life. She understands your situation that you are always busy and I think she'll understand if you don't always go out with her on dates. She could take care of you and support you with your goals at the same time. Right Sora?"

"Of course Daddy. You know I'll do everything for Bummie. Besides, I could take care of Jinyoung for you too. You don't have to drop him off to school anymore cause I can do that. I can even cook him food which he could bring to school and share with his friend. I'll be the best Mommy, right Jinyoungie?" Sora turned to Jinyoung and gave him the sweetest smile.

Jinyoung could see that Jaebum was getting uncomfortable with the flow of the conversation and he wanted to save his Daddy but don't know what to do so he asked help from his friends.  
\-----

Jinyoung: Guys they are ganging up on Daddy about marriage and he doesn't seem to like it. I wanna help him get out of here (ToT) 

Bambam: Throw a fit and make a scene hyung!

Jinyoungie: I can't do that. Daddy might get mad at me.

Jennie: I know! I know! How about act sick like you're having a seizure?

Lisa: Yeah go to the bathroom and fill your mouth with foam to make it more dramatic!

Sana: Or you could just act like you are hyperventilating!

Jinyoung: Do you think I could do it? I mean will they even believe me cause I am perfectly fine a while ago. I'm not confident I could pull it off.

Bambam: Sure you can! Remember the last time you put veggies on Gyeomie's plate when he wasn't looking and Hyung saw the uneaten veggies and made Gyeomie eat it. And Gyeomie told Hyung that you put it on his plate but you acted innocent and Hyung believed you and scolded Gyeomie for blaming others?

Jennie: Wow you did that Jinyoung?

Jinyoung: It was just a revenge because he hid my favorite doll  ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Lisa: What if you act like your tummy aches?

Jinyoung: Hmm that could work. I ate a lot anyway.

Bambam: Do it hyung!

Jennie: We're rooting for you!

Lisa: Fighting!

Sana: Go save your daddy!  
\-----

Jinyoung put the phone back to his pocket and gathered all his strength to start his act. Jinyoung scrunched his face and held his tummy tight then he lets out a small whimper enough to catch the others attention.

"Jinyoungie are you alright?" Jaebum asked worriedly.

Jinyoung didn't answer and continued to act like in pain. Jaebum then got up from his seat and moved closer to Jinyoung to check on him.

"Jinyoungie are you feeling sick?" Jaebum asked again.

"Yes Daddy, my tummy. It hurts" Jinyoung answered as he held his stomach dramatically.

"Please please take me home Daddy."  
Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with watery pleading eyes and he swore he could get an acting award for this. 

"Alright kitten. But we should go to the hospital first"

"No daddy I don't want hospital. Just home please." Jinyoung begged 

"Alright alright" Jaebum said as he lift Jinyoung up from the chair and carried him bridal style.

"I'm sorry but we must go" Jaebum appologised to Sora and her dad.

"It's alright. Go take Jinyoung home" Mr Kang said as he looked at Jinyoung with concern and patted the cat's head.

"Do you want me to assist you?" Sora offered help but Jaebum shook his head and told her they'll be fine.

Jaebum took Jinyoung to the car and put him on the passenger seat. "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital baby?" Jaebum asked as he buckled Jinyoung's seatbelt.

"Yes Daddy. Just need to poop." Jinyoung explained.

"Oh my god! You scared me there kitten! Why didn't you say earlier. Are you embarassed?" Jaebum glanced at Jinyoung and ruffled his hair. Jinyoung nodded shyly in return but it was still acting.

"It's because uncle kept spoiling you with desserts. You shouldn't have eaten them all, kitten" Jaebum lectured Jinyoung.

When they were on the elevator going to their unit, Jinyoung suddenly farted. His eyes went wide in shock while Jaebum snorted. Jinyoung could have earned an Oscar for this but he is not acting now. There's another loud fart that echoed the small space of the elevator. This time it's longer and more frequent. When the elevator's door opened, Jinyoung hurriedly ran towards their flat, input the code to open the door and quickly went straight to the bathroom. Karma was fast indeed.  
\-----

The next few days, Sora kept visiting Jaebum in his office bringing him meals that she personally cooked.

When Jaebum asked Jinyoung to join them, Sora would glare at Jinyoung so he would make an excuse to his daddy that he wasn't hungry. Jinyoung would then go to his Uncle Jackson's office and asked his uncle to buy him food.  
\-----

The day of the fashion show has arrived and Jaebum took Jinyoung to the event. They met with Jackson at the venue who came with his date - the red haired man he met at the bar. 

Jaebum looked at Jackson questioningly ("Is that?") while Jackson smirked in return ("Yeah, the hot guy I danced with at the bar"). Both men chuckled as they shook their heads in disbelief on how well they have perfected communicating without words. A trait they have developed after being best friends for their entire lives.

Right after, Jackson introduced his date to his Jaebum. "Jaebum this is Mark. Mark this is Jaebum my bestfriend. "

"Hi, nice to meet you" Jaebum said to Mark as he extended his hands to him initiating a handshake.

"Likewise. Jackson told me so many things about you." Mark replied as he shook Jaebum's hands.

"Oh he did? I hope they are good ones though" 

"Of course they are hyung!" Jackson interjected with a grin. But Jaebum isn't buying it. "I don't trust you" Jaebum said as he shoots Jackson with a glare.

"Yes you do hyung! That's why we are business partners" Jackson retorted.

"You know I'm starting to regret that decision" Jaebum teased Jackson and the three of them laughed.

Jaebum then realized he has his own date to introduce. "Oh by the way, this cute kitten here is Jinyoung, my hybrid" Jaebum introduced Jinyoung to Mark

"He's very cute indeed. Hello Jinyoung!" Mark greeted Jinyoung with a smile.

The red haired man is really gorgeous and left Jinyoung in awe. His face is pretty and small and his body is petite. Jinyoung got nervous when Mark turned his attention to him but he was able to reply "Hi" shyly.

After chatting for a bit, they proceeded inside the hall for the event.

The hall was packed with people, businessman, politicians, celebrities, editors and press. Some, Jinyoung had even seen on television. There's a stage and a runway at the center while the chairs are placed around them. The design of the hall is simple to not distract guests and focus only on the catwalk. 

Since Jaebum and Jackson were Sora's friend, they were seated at the front together with Sora's father Mr Kang and some other VIPs.

The event started with a catchy music as models walked one by one down the catway dressed in Sora's design they are strikingly beautiful and elegant. 

Jinyoung was astounded and fascinated with the wide range of clothing that the models have presented. The collection contains all types of clothes from formal wear, party, office and even casual. He has no interest in fashion before but now he understood why Bambam is inlove with it. 

After the fashion show has ended the guests headed to the after party which was held in a high end club.

Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson and Mark were seated together at a lounge chair near the dance floor where they were served with overflowing drinks, cocktails and snacks.

It was Jinyoung's first time in a crazy environment like this so he was feeling overwhelmed but excited at the same time. Jinyoung was so amused with the disco lights, laser beams and how people's clothes glow under those black lights. The music that the DJ was playing was loud and lively which made Jinyoung's head moved to the beat.

"You having fun baby?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung to which the hybrid nodded in response.

Jaebum handed over Jinyoung a glass of frozen strawberry margarita "Here, try this." The hybrid hesitated for a moment before getting the glass from his daddy. 

Jaebum knew that Jinyoung was being cautious with alcoholic drinks since he disliked the taste of wine so he encouraged Jinyoung to sip just a little bit.

Surprisingly to Jinyoung, the margarita tastes sweet and frosty compared to the bitter taste of wine thus he liked it a lot. After he had finished the first glass Jaebum gave him another one but this time it's mango flavored and Jinyoung liked it better.

"Slow down baby. That's alcohol, you might get drunk if you drink that fast" Jaebum warned Jinyoung who already has a flushed face after just one and a half glasses.

Jinyoung continued to drink slowly this time as he munched the nachos on the table while Jaebum and Mark listened and laughed at Jackson who animatedly and exageratedly told them how he met Mark and how the latter have pursued him after their hookup. 

After some time, Sora found them and sat beside Jaebum.  They mingle and drink for a while interviewing Mark at first then Jaebum and Sora teamed up to spill embarrasing things about Jackson which made Mark laugh rambunctiously.

Jackson thought of a way to escape the situation by asking Mark to dance. Sora also asked Jaebum to dance but he politely refused because he could not leave Jinyoung alone. Since she could not get Jaebum to dance with her she pulled Jinyoung instead "Come here Jinyoung, Bummie is no fun!" 

Jinyoung who has no idea what's going on just lets himself be tugged by Sora. Once they reached the dance floor, Sora started to sway her hips and moved her body to the beat while Jinyoung just stood there frozen in place. 

"Come on Jinyoungie, dance!" Sora showed Jinyoung some dance moves which Jinyoung tried to copy. He danced slow at first but soon was catching up to the rhythm and was moving his feet and body to the music.

Sora grabbed Jinyoung's hands and put them on her hips. She then put her hands around Jinyoung's nape and danced seductively. Jaebum who was watching them was stunned with the hot performance. He could not take his eyes of the two who were now grinding at each other. More and more people have noticed the two. There were some guys who walked up to the them and started dancing with them. Sora and Jinyoung were having so much fun dancing and wilding out. Jaebum however was getting aggravated seeing guys dance really close to the two. 

When Jaebum saw some guys getting touchy with both Sora and Jinyoung, he couldn't stop the anger that bubbled up his chest. Jaebum got on his feet and wove his way towards them. "Come on that's enough you two" Jaebum growled as he grabbed Sora and Jinyoung by the arms and dragged them back to the lounge.

"But Bummie" "Daddy" Sora and Jinyoung both whined.

Sora and Jinyoung looked like two teenagers who were grounded by their father as Jaebum wouldn't allow them to go back to the dance floor. So here they were just sitting on the lounge chair with Jaebum in between them, engaged on a drinking contest that no one wants to back out. 

By their 7th bottle, the two were already drunk. Sora becomes more flirty and aggressive with alcohol as she moved closer to Jaebum and get handsy with him.

But Jinyoung who was equally drunk won't back down anymore and pushed Sora's hands away from his daddy. "Take your hands off my daddy!" Jinyoung said with a glare.

"What did you say catboy? Do you know who you're talking to?" Sora asked slurred.

"Yeah you! The beautiful model and heir of Kang Corporation that orders some long ass coffee. How do you even memorize that shit. If I were the barista I'll just give you a 3in1" Jinyoung spat back

"Aha, yep that's me you cute little kitten. And hey watch your language I'm your noona you fat peach" Sora said as he pinched Jinyoung's cheeks

Jaebum watched in amusement how the two drunk fought dissing and complimenting each other. 

"Bummie's mine even before your came into his life" Sora said hugging Jaebum and pulling him closer to her.

"No he's my daddy. He's mine!" Jinyoung tugged Jaebum by the arm

Jaebum who was amused earlier was now getting annoyed "Would you two please stop!" 

"NO!!!" Both shouted at the same time and glared at Jaebum leaving him stunned and speechless.

"Let's make a deal catboy. When Jaebum and I get married, I promise I won't kick you out. I'll be a good mommy" Sora promised Jinyoung and scratched the base of his ears

"No mommy!...meow." Jinyoung purred  
"Only Daddy... and Jin...meow..nyoungie" Jinyoung struggled to say as he fought for the wonderful sensation Sora's petting is doing to him.

"I understand you like Bummie 'cause he's your owner and you're grateful he adopted you. But that's just it"

"No!" Jinyoung moved his head away from Sora's reach. He won't falter just because Sora has found his weak spot. "I like Daddy cause I like-like him and Daddy like-like me" 

"Like-like? What's that? He only likes you as a pet"

"No!" Jinyoung turned to Jaebum and asked "Daddy you like-like Jinyoungie right?"

Jaebum was shocked to hear that Jinyoung likes him that way. He hasn't really thought about it. Was Jinyoung just saying this to win an argument with Sora? That might be it right? And does the alcohol play a big part in this? Yeah it definitely is due to the alcohol.

Jeabum was lost in thought for a moment and did not respond to Jinyoung so Sora took this to her advantage. "See, he doesn't like you like that Jinyoung cause he likes me. Did you know that I was his first kiss?"

Jinyoung's eyes went wide in disbelief "Is that true Daddy?"

"Umm...yeah..she was." Jaebum stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. "But we were young at that time and we don't know what we were doing" he reasoned out.

"Of course we do! You asked me how a kiss feels like since you haven't kissed anyone before and I told you I could teach you. You were awful at first and stuck your tongue on my braces" 

"Sora!" Jaebum said out loud, scandalized.

"I'm your noona you punk!" Sora smacked Jaebum on the head causing Jaebum to groan in pain.

"Daddy is it true?" Jinyoung was now in tears. If she was his first kiss, is she her first love and first everything too? "Did Daddy.. Did Daddy slept with you too?" 

"He did what?!?!" Sora shouted in shock.

"Ok that's enough kitten" Jaebum immediately clamped his hands on Jinyoung's mouth to stop him from talking.

"What did you do to him you asshole! How could you taint this pure kitten you pervert?!?!" Sora was now stradling Jaebum's thigh while beating him.

"Noona I didn't taint him I was just helping him. It was consentual!" Jaebum tried to explain as he dodged Sora's heavy fist.

Jinyoung tried to help his daddy by pulling Sora off of Jaebum but he lost his grip on her since she's stronger when she's angry and intoxicated, causing Jinyoung to stumble backwards and fall on his butt. "Don't stop me Jinyoung. I'm gonna punish this punk for doing that to you!"

Jaebum was only saved from Sora's beating when Jackson and Mark saw the commotion and immediately went to them to intervene and yank Sora away from Jaebum.

After Jaebum had recovered they all agreed to end the night and head home.  
They had a hard time in bringing the inebriated Sora and Jinyoung to Jaebum's car as both kept stumbling and whining. Sora doesn't even want to ride Jaebum's car saying "I don't want to be in that filthy car driven by that horny man! How could you take away Jinyoung's innocence?" to which Jaebum replied in frustration "I told you it was consentual! Why wouldn't you believe me?". After a few minutes of tugging, pushing and pulling, they were able to board Sora and Jinyoung at the backseat of the car.

Jaebum then drove towards Sora's apartment as he decided to personally take her home. A few minutes have passed and Jaebum realized that it was suspiciously quiet in the car so he peered at the rearview mirror to check on his drunk passengers. His heart swell when he saw the passed out Sora and Jinyoung snoring and cuddled together.


	12. Let's get a reward

After the party, Jinyoung and Sora's friendship bloomed. Sora would go to Jaebum's office only to pick Jinyoung up and drag him to the movies, go shopping, attend fashion shows or go to art galleries telling Jinyoung that "It's ok to skip work, your boss won't mind. If he does, let me know" and topping it up with a wink.

They also chat on the phone or over coffee about life and love - with Sora giving Jinyoung advice on how to handle boys and men as there's difference between the two saying "Boys are just for fun. Get yourself a real man if you want a serious relationship." Though Jinyoung doesn't fully understand those words as he doesn't have many experiences having only one ex boyfriend, he still kept Sora's advice in his mind. 

The two also talked about Jaebum. Sora admitted that he like Jaebum as a friend only but she wanted to marry him because he is responsible and serious when it comes to relationships and he also works hard to build his own company and doesn't depend on his parents' wealth. Sora was used to having many admirers and suitors but she thinks that guys only like her because of her status and money which made Jinyoung sad and symphatize with her. Sora may seem like a bitch and a spoiled brat but she has a good heart once you get to know her.

Sora also confronted Jinyoung about his feelings for Jaebum as she wanted to know if Jinyoung really liked Jaebum in a romantic way. As Jinyoung was inexperienced, he was confused with his own feelings too so he just described to Sora what Jaebum does to him. He confessed to Sora how his heart beats so fast whenever Jaebum would look or smile at him and how he wanted to always be a good boy just to see that smile. How he wanted to help his daddy with his work because it saddens him to see Jaebum so stressed and fatigued after a long day at work. And how he gets jealous of Sora or other people getting close to his daddy. Sora concluded that Jinyoung's feelings for Jaebum is not just because of gratitude but something deeper - that Jinyoung might in fact have started to fall in love with his Jaebum.

Jinyoung however, thinks that Jaebum doesn't feel the same way. He told Sora that Jaebum only touches him when he is in heat and he thinks that his daddy is not really attracted to him but only wanted to help him during those times which made Jinyoung burst into tears while Sora held and comforted him.

After hearing this, Sora was determined to help Jinyoung win Jaebum's heart saying "I may not be able to win Jaebum's heart but we will make sure that you will! I believe you have the power to do so Jinyoung. Jaebum adores you a lot. We just got to ignite the flames more!" 

Sora then deviced a plan to make Jaebum fall inlove with Jinyoung calling it the JJ Project. 

Sadly, Sora has to go back to the US as she has projects there but she promised Jinyoung she'll keep in touch. She also told Jinyoung to keep her updated with their JJ Project and left Jinyoung gifts that would help him with their plan. The gifts left Jinyoung speechless and shocked.  
\-----

This summer has been an extremely busy period for Jaebum as more clients are interested in buying properties out of town especially the ones near the beach or lake. Their company buys and sells lands and properties but recently they have expanded their business to construction and building of commercial properties and recreational facilities such as office buildings, hotels, luxury townhouse and resorts. With this new expansion, they gained more and more clients which equates to a lot more work.

Jaebum was in his room putting on his necktie in front of the dresser when he received a call from his secretary. 

"Sir, Mr Reid's secretary called and he said that Mr Reid wanted to move his visit to Korea on the third week of this month. He said that his boss wanted to buy the land in Jeju and begin the construction of the hotel as soon as possible." 

The meeting with Jaebum's client, Mr Reid was set on September which should still be two months from now but the client wanted it to be moved earlier. Jaebum learned that the reason was because the government will increase the tax on commercial properties early next year and the client don't want to pay additional costs so they wanted to buy the properties as soon as possible. Jaebum would gladly agree to move the meeting with Mr Reid to an earlier date because this means that they could close the deal sooner however he and Jackson already made plans to go to go on a vacation in Japan that same week. Also, Jinyoung was already super excited and looking forward for their trip and Jaebum wouldn't want to disappoint his kitten.

"But Jae, you know that Jackson and I will be on Japan during those dates. Did you told him that?"

"Yes Sir but Mr Reid is in a hurry and his secretary said that if we couldn't meet them before the end of month, then they might cancel the deal and buy from our competitor instead."

Jaebum was conflicted. Though he really wanted to go to their Japan trip, he has no choice but to agree with Mr Reid's request as he doesn't want to lose one of his loyal clients. So with a frustrated grunt, Jaebum dialled Jackson's number to inform his business partner of the situation.

"Jackson, something came up. I need to talk to you about the deal in Jeju." Jaebum said as soon as Jackson answered the phone.

"Ok hyung but could we discuss this when I reached the office later?" Jackson answered sounding out of breath.

"Yeah sure. But hey, are you alright? You seemed like you ran a marathon" Jaebum asked Jackson with concern.

"Ah umm..yes hyung...I'm umm.. I'm jogging right now" Jackson answered nervously in between breaths

"It's 8 in the morning, shouldn't you be leaving for work by now. Why are you still out jogging?" Jaebum enquired

"Umm that.. Well you know I need to stay fit. Also, I'll be late for an hour hyung, I need to go back and take a shower. Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright. Meet me at my office as soon as you arrive." 

Jackson immediately hang up after that and Jaebum was left confused but he just ignored it for now as he needed to leave early so that Jinyoung won't be late in his class.  
\-----

Jackson indeed arrived an hour late for work and he immediately went to talk to Jaebum.

"Hyung, what was it you were saying earlier about the Jeju deal?" Jackson asked as soon as he walked inside Jaebum's office.

Jaebum was reading emails on his laptop and did not bother to look up when he answered Jackson "Yes, well Mr Reid moved the meeting to an earlier date and it conflicted with our vacation in Japan" 

"But the kids will be upset if we cancelled it." Jackson said with a frown

"I know, that's why I decided to stay. You can take the kids to Japan. Umm..could you also take Jinyoung with you? He's grown a lot and doesn't need much supervision."

"Sure hyung. But are you sure we can't ask Mr Reid to move it to another date? Jinyoung would be sad if you don't come with us" 

"I already called Mr Reid a while ago and he insisted that date. And don't worry about Jinyoung, I'll talk to him about it later." Jaebum reassured Jackson

"Thanks hyung. Markiepooh would be sad if I cancelled the vacation. He was really looking forward to spending it with Bambam and Yugyeom." Jackson's face lit up as he mentioned his boyfriend.

This made Jaebum look up to Jackson with a surprised face. "Markiepooh huh? I didn't know you are taking your boyfriend on our trip." Jaebum leaned back on his chair's backrest, crossed his arms on his chest and cocked an eyebrow to Jackson "How could you even have time to date with two hybrids and a company to run? Or is it just me who really manages this company?"

"I'm good with multitasking hyung. I could even answer a phone call while having sex" Jackson blurted out proudly but regretted it soon after as he had just indirectly confessed to Jaebum that he only made up the jogging excuse earlier.

"Shit! That's why you were breathless on the phone. You weren't really jogging you asshole!" Jaebum said in shock.

Jackson shrieked in laughter as he looked at Jaebum's surprised expression. 

"Well, my Markiepooh gets needy in the morning" Jackson explained

Jaebum wanted to bang his head on his desk. The day had just started and he already received two surprising phone calls. "I don't want to hear about your sexual rendevous with your boyfriend right now Jackson" 

"Ok hyung then how about you tell me about your sexual rendevous with Jinyoung" Jackson teased Jaebum.

"Shut up Jackson, else I'll cancel your vacation with your Markiepooh." Jaebum spat back.

Jaebum suddenly looked up at Jackson again as he realized something. "Wait a minute, you planned to take Mark on our vacation and will make me baby sit the kids while you and your boyfriend go on dates didn't you?"

"What? Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you hyung" Jackson said looking offended but Jaebum doesn't look convinced.

"Ok maybe a little!" Jackson burst into laughter as he ran towards the door and away from Jaebum as he's sure Jaebum would want to murder him right at that moment. When Jackson was outside Jaebum's office, he cocked his head on the door then waived goodbye to Jaebum not giving Jaebum a chance to say another word.  
\----

Meanwhile Jinyoung was having a great day learning baking with his friends. They were doing pretty well despite their constant chatter and playful banters. They only got a few mistakes as their teacher was always beside them, guiding and supervising their work in which Jennie and Sana were super happy about. Hyunwoo seemed to enjoy their company too as he spends more time around them than the other students. Only going to other areas when a student asked for help.

Jinyoung's friends have noticed Hyunwoo and Jinyoung's closeness. Sana was the first one to notice that Hyunwoo treated Jinyoung differently and he always smiled and talked to Jinyoung fondly. Lisa noticed Jinyoung calling Hyunwoo 'hyung' and immediately told her twin sister Jennie about it who then told Sana. The three girls then teased Jinyoung about it when Hyunwoo was away assisting other students. Jinyoung just laughed at his friends' silliness and told them that it doesn't mean anything as he continued to mix his batter.  
\-----

On most days, Jinyoung has to wait for Jaebum to pick him up after class as his daddy was busy with work. But Jinyoung didn't mind waiting since his teacher Hyunwoo had always stayed with him. Sometimes, Hyunwoo would teach Jinyoung how to bake pastries that aren't discussed in their class and they discussed games, books and their favorite hobbies while waiting for the pastries to bake or cool.

Today was no different. Jaebum called Jinyoung and advised him that he would be late to pick him up. He asked Jinyoung if he wanted to go home without him as he could ask the company's chauffer to drive Jinyoung home but Jinyoung declined and told Jaebum that he'd wait for him. Jinyoung also told Jaebum not to worry as his teacher was also waiting for someone so his teacher would keep him company. 

Jaebum arrived an hour late and thanked Hyunwoo for staying with Jinyoung. Jaebum and Jinyoung then both waived goodbye to Hyunwoo and proceeded to drive home.

Jaebum decided to buy dinner via drive through since he was too tired to cook. After getting Jinyoung a happy meal and his own order of two piece chicken, extra rice, large fries and drinks, they continued their way home.

While driving, Jaebum told Jinyoung about his plan on their supposedly Japan trip. 

"Jinyoungie, I know you are very excited with our vacation but daddy has a bad news."

Jinyoung who was munching his fries suddenly stopped and looked at Jaebum questioningly.

"You see daddy has a very important client and this client wanted to meet me during the time of our planned vacation. Daddy wanted to say no but this deal is very important and we can't lose this client. So daddy would not be able go on the trip" Jaebum sadly told Jinyoung. "But Jinyoungie can still go with Uncle Jackson." Jaebum continued.

"I don't want to go if you're not coming Daddy. I'll stay here with you" Jinyoung didn't hesitate to answer Jaebum.

"Are you sure baby? Cause your Uncle Jackson is happy to have you. Also, you could go to Disneyland with Bambam and Yugyeom." Jaebum said trying to convince his cat.

"Yes Daddy I'm sure. I want to stay with you." Jinyoung said as he continued to eat his fries.

Jaebum's heart swelled as he didn't think that Jinyoung would want to stay since his cat was gushing about the vacation eversince Jaebum told him about it.

"Thank you kitten. How about we spend new year and daddy's birthday overseas. I'll let you decide where you want to go." Jaebum told Jinyoung as he caressed his kitten's chubby cheeks.

"Really Daddy?!? I've read so many beautiful places in my books!" Jinyoung said excitedly as his eyes lit up in delight. And as they drove home, Jinyoung kept thinking about where he wanted to go.  
\-----

The following weeks goes by and the day they were supposed to go to Japan has arrived. Jinyoung talked to Bambam and Yugyeom on the phone aa the two were waiting to board the plane. The two hybrids were very excited about the trip but were sad at the same time because Jinyoung couldn't join them. Jinyoung felt a bit sad as well but he reassured Bambam and Yugyeom that will be fine as long as they keep in touch. Bambam and Yugyeom promised Jinyoung that they would buy him souvenirs and chocolates and that they would take a lot of pictures and send it to their hyung. The three hybrids then bid farewell as the announcement to board the plane was broadcasted on the boarding area.

Bambam and Yugyeom kept their promise and sent Jinyoung lots of pictures from their trip. They kept Jinyoung updated and sent him messages everytime they went to a new place, saw cute things or eat yummy food. Jinyoung couldn't work properly as his phone vibrated almost every minute with messages from the two.  
\-----

The next day, Jaebum asked Jinyoung if he could just stay home instead of going to the office with him since he would be very busy and will go home late. Jinyoung agreed and took his time off reading books, playing games, watching the television and chatting with his friends on the phone. 

In the afternoon, Jinyoung was suddenly awaken from his nap by a familiar feeling. He was sweating and shivering and couldn't help but to whimper. He wanted to call his daddy but he remembered that Jaebum was busy and he doesn't want to bother him. 

Jinyoung went to the bathroom and took a cold shower but it didn't help. He then put his hands around his cock and jerked off as he imagined Jaebum's mouth kissing, licking and marking his body. He imagined Jaebum stroking his dick and soon enough Jinyoung was coming in his hands. He cleaned up and went to lay on the bed panting from his high.

However after only few minutes, Jinyoung felt another wave of his heat. His hole was leaking and it was clenching and unclenching wanting to be filled. Jinyoung's dick is hard again and it felt painful. He really needed his daddy and maybe just hearing him talk for a few seconds will help. Thus, Jinyoung reached for his cellphone and dialled Jaebum's number. He tried calling again and again but no answer. Jinyoung curled up on the bed and cried.  
\-----

Jaebum had just finished his meeting and was now taking a break in his office. He pulled out his phone from the top drawer of his desk and was surprised to see 32 missed calls from Jinyoung. He quickly dialled his kitten's number in panic and was a bit relieved when Jinyoung immediately answered the phone.

Jaebum could clearly here Jinyoung's cry on the other end of the line. "Jinyoungie baby what's wrong? Are you alright? Did something bad happened?" Jaebum asked worriedly as he stood up from his chair ready to pack his things up.

"Daddy it hurts. My pee-pee hurts" Jinyoung answered weeping.

"Oh no, is it that time again?" Jaebum asked as he slumped back in his chair in relief knowing that nothing seriously bad happened to Jinyoung. "My poor kitten, do you want Daddy to help you with that?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung just answered with a whimper.

Jaebum still has another meeting before he could go home and so he thought of a way to help his cat and ease the pain for now. "Ok baby, Daddy is gonna help you. First, go get your laptop and put it on the bed. I'm gonna call you via video call so you could see daddy ok?"

The hybrid cat went to get his laptop then he set it on their bed and turned it on. A moment later, his daddy was called him via video call. Jinyoung wiped his tears with the sleeves of his sweater paws and smiled when he saw Jaebum on the screen. 

"Hi Daddy I missed you" Jinyoung said as another tear fell from his eyes.

Jaebum felt bad for Jinyoung since he could not personally take care of his kitten. "I missed you too baby. Daddy can't go home yet since I still have a meeting to attend to. But for now I'm gonna help you get your pee-pee get better ok?"

"Yes Daddy, please" Jinyoung answered as he shed more tears.

Jinyoung is sitting in an indian position on the bed wearing a large red hoodie that belongs to Jaebum. There was an obvious tent at the front because of his angry erection. His eyes were a bit swollen from crying and his hair was mussed due to his previous tossing and turning on their bed trying to relieve the uncomfortable feeling.

Jaebum cursed when he saw his kitten looking so hot and innocent. He strode towards the door and locked it. He also told his secretary to not bother him until before the meeting which would be in forty five minutes. 

Jaebum walked back towards to his desk. When he was close enough to his chair, he undid his belt and zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down to his ankles then sat on his chair and angled the camera of his phone towards his throbbing erection.

"Look at what you did to me Kitten" Jaebum told Jinyoung while holding his dick.

Jinyoung's eyes widened and his mouth agape as he looked at his daddy's big and angry dick and he couldn't help but to exclaim how much he wanted to lick and suck it.

"Later baby, but for now daddy want to see your dick. Stroke your cock for me kitten" Jaebum ordered Jinyoung.

"Yes Daddy" Jinyoung answered back and started stroking his penis. Jinyoung's eyes were dilated, head tilted back and legs wide open as he is slowly stroked his cock in front of his laptop. He lets out a breathy moan as he slowly moved his hands up and down "Ahhhh... It feels so good Daddy."

Jaebum watched his kitten with pure lust as he also pumped his own cock and watched as precum oozed from the tip making it easier for his hand to slide smoothly with each stroke. 

"You looked so fucking beautiful kitten. You're so hard and wet for daddy."

Jinyoung's head was in the clouds as he stroked a little faster chanting his daddy's name with each pump. 

Jaebum sensed that his kitten is nearing his orgasm so he told his kitten to stop. He then told Jinyoung to get the lube inside the drawer of their bed's side table.

Jinyoung being a good kitten he was obeyed his daddy and came back with the lube in hand.

"Now kitten i want you to coat your fingers with lube and position yourself on all fours with your ass facing the camera" Jaebum instructed Jinyoung.

Jinyoung went on all fours position showing his pink puckered hole in front of the camera which made Jaebum choked in his seat.

"Now kitten I want you to circle one of your fingers around your hole. Don't put it in yet unless I told you to do so, understand?"

"Yes Daddy"

Jinyoung then does what his daddy ordered him and Jaebum watched as Jinyoung's hole clench and unclench with anticipation. 

"Fuck" Jaebum cursed as he stroked his cock a little faster. He could already come with this sight but he wanted to see his little kitten come undone first.

"Now baby insert your finger in your hole slowly" 

Jinyoung slowly inserted one of his fingers in his hole and Jaebum watched as his kitten's long finger disappeared inch by inch making Jaebum's erection to leak more precum. Jaebum can't wait to go home and watch as his own fingers and cock slowly get sucked in his kitten's hole.

Once Jinyoung's whole finger is inserted, Jaebum ordered his kitten to move his finger in and out of his hole. 

"Ahhh Daddy it feels so good! Please I need more" Jinyoung mewled in pleasure.

Jaebum granted his kitten's request and ordered him to insert two more fingers. Jinyoung's hips moved backwards as he thrusted his finger inside his hole.

"Imagine that's me finger fucking you kitten"

"Ahhh Daddy but ahhh your hands are thicker and ahhhh feels much better" Jinyoung told Jaebum as he continued to fuck himself with his fingers.

"Your fingers will do for now kitten as Daddy can't go home yet to play with your hole" Jaebum continued to dirty talk Jinyoung.

Jinyoung hit his prostate which made him arch his back and sobbed in pleasure. He thrusted again and again on that same spot. "Ahhh Daddy yes fuck me harder ahhh"

Jaebum felt the familiar heat in his stomach. He knew that Jinyoung was nearing his climax too as Jinyoung's breath got shorter and his humping became sloppier. 

"Jinyoungie baby, are you close?"

"Yes daddy im so close" Jinyoung answered as he kept thrusting his fingers more and more and abused his spot.

"Then cum for me kitten, cum for daddy" That was all Jinyoung needed to hear and soon after, his dick spasmed and his pearly cum shoots to the bed.

It took only a few more strokes before Jaebum is doing the same. Cursing and moaning his kitten's name as his load exploded in his hands.

After Jaebum came down from his high, he looked at his cellphone and saw Jinyoung panting as he laid on the bed looking so fucked up and spent. Jaebum  couldn't help but smile as he knew he was the one who did that to his kitten.

"Baby, what did I told you about keeping our bed clean?" Jaebum said with a mischievous grin.

"Yes daddy" Jinyoung got up and crawled on top of the bed and faced the camera. He then lowered his head and licked the mess he made on the sheets as he turned his eyes towards the camera and look at it sinfully.

Jaebum's breath hitched and he could feel his cock half hard again. 

"Am I a good boy Daddy?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum after cleaning the sheets.

"Yes baby, you're a good boy. Wait for daddy later and I'll give you a reward."

"A reward? Ok Daddy, I'll wait for you!" Jinyoung exclaimed, excited for his reward. He waived goodbye to his daddy and kissed the camera before turning it off. He laid in bed with a smile on his face thinking about the reward he will get later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing.


	13. Let's get this started

Jinyoung was laying on his stomach on their bed watching funny videos in youtube when he received a text from Sora. Jinyoung turned to lay on his back as he read and replied to Sora's text messages.  
\-----

Sora: So Jinyoungie, what's your progress on our project? Did you make a move already? Did you use the gifts I gave you? 

Jinyoung: No Noona. It's too soon. I'm not sure if I could do it.

Sora: You haven't done it yet?

Jinyoung: It's only been two weeks!

Sora: Time is precious you know. Who knows if tomorrow Jaebum meets someone new and falls head over heels for that person. Your loss ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jinyoung: Oh no please don't ╥﹏╥

Sora: That's why you gotta start as soon as possible. How about we start now?

Jinyoung: Now?? But the task is too hard and bold. Is there any other way?

Sora: You know the saying 'The way to man's heart is through his stomach?' Well that's the long way cause you don't know how to cook yet. So we have to do the shortcut which is 'through his pants!' 

Jinyoung: But noona I can't. Is there another way? Like we save that for the finale when I have enough courage and confidence. 

Sora: Alright maybe that was too bold for a start. Hmmm.. I know of a way but this includes many tasks and it's a long shot. And I think we need help.

Jinyoung: From who?

Sora: You'll see..  
\-----

Sora added Bambam Jennie Lisa Sana  to J❤JProject

Bambam: oh what's this? ◔_◔

Sana: JJ Project?

Jennie: new group chat?

Lisa: what's going on?

Jinyoung: Noona!!! 

Sora: shhh Jinyoung 

Sora: I'd like to welcome you all to the JJProject group chat. JJ Project means Jaebum❤Jinyoung Project. The main goal of JJ Project is to make Jaebum fall in love with Jinyoung. I hope you could help and support your friend Jinyoungie.

Sana: Wow daebak! 

Bambam: I support you all the way hyung! d(>_・ )

Lisa: Me too but how about Jinyoung's Hyungie Hyunwoo? 

Jennie: yeah, I like Hyunwoo for Jinyoung too!

Sora: WAIT!!! Who is Hyunwoo???

Jennie: our super hot pattisiere teacher

Sora: Super hot. Really? Send picture for proof

Sana: here ya go!

[shownu.jpeg]

Sora: Oh my! Hot indeed! Why haven't you mentioned him Jinyoung? He's totally my type!

Jennie: Told ya!

Sora: Ok forget Jaebum let's go for this hottie 

Jinyoung: Noona!!! I still want Daddy ( ･`ω･´)

Sora: you go with Jaebum, i go with Hyunwoo. How about that?

Bambam: I vote for Oppa too! But Hyunwoo is brrrrrr! I should have enrolled in baking class instead of swimming urgh!

Lisa: wait what's brrrrrr?

Bambam: oh nothing, you know just like grrrrr, rawrrrr, meowwww! 

Sana: LOL Bammie!

Sora: Ok ok let's focus on our OTP which is JJProject. Anyone who don't ship JJP im gonna kick you out of this group 

(seen by Jinyoung)  
(seen by Bambam)  
(seen by Jennie)  
(seen by Sana)  
(seen by Lisa)

Sora: Alright good. No objections?

Sana: None. i love JJP!

Jennie: me too!

Lisa: me 3

Bambam: HELLO THIS IS JJ PROJECT. SHAKE IT AND SHAKE IT FOR ME!

Jennie: lmao

Bambam: Sorry that was Yugyeom. I ship JJP too. This is Bambam now

Sora: Ok good! So here's the plan, I'll post a task and give a deadline. Jinyoung must finish the task before the deadline because that's the time when I will give the next task. If he failed to do the first task on the given time frame then Jinyoung must finish both tasks before I give the next task. So everytime Jinyoung failed to finish a particular task, it will be added to the next and so on and so forth.

Sora: You guys should make sure to monitor his progress when I'm not around or when I'm busy. You all can give ideas to help him or even ideas for his next task too. But I'll have to approve it first for it to be included on Jinyoung's tasks.

Lisa: oohh this is exciting! ٩(^ᴗ^)۶

Jinyoung: But their ideas are super crazy

Bambam: What? We told you to act sick last time and it worked didn't it

Jinyoung: Bambam!!!

Jennie: Bambam!

Bambam: What!?!

Bambam: oh shit!

[Bambam deleted this message]

Sora: Sorry I left for a while as I had to receive a call. So where were we? Why did you delete your message Bammie?

Bambam: oh that

Bambam: It was a wrong sent. That should be for my other friend.

Sora: Alright. So now can we start?

Lisa: Yas!

Jennie: yes!!!

Jinyoung: now???

Sora: Of course! 

Sana: So what's the first task?

Sora: The first one is pretty simple. EYE CONTACT - they say that romantic eye contact can actually make two people fall in love with each other.

Jennie: That's too easy!

Lisa: Not if you have feelings for someone

Sana: True. I can't even look at my crush in the eyes when he talks to me. I always look at his nose or his eyebrows.

Jinyoung: Look at daddy in the eyes? 

Sora: Yes, strike a conversation and make sure to look at him straight in the eyes.

Bambam: You can do it hyung!

Jinyoung: Umm ok I'll try  
\-----

Jinyoung searched for Jaebum and found him reading a book in the living room. Jinyoung slowly walked towards Jaebum and sat beside him on the couch. Jaebum didn't bother to look up and just continued reading while Jinyoung fidgets in his sit trying to think of a topic to discuss with his daddy. This wasn't supposed to be hard. He could easily strike a conversation with Jaebum before and could look at him straight in the eyes when they talked. But why is his palms starting to sweat? 

Jinyoung was determined to finish this task so despite being nervous, he turned to face his daddy. Jinyoung however was mesmerized with what he saw - Jaebum has a serious look as he was so immensed in reading his book. Jinyoung tried to open his mouth but he couldn't say a single word so he stood up from the couch and strode back to their bedroom.   
\-----

J❤JProject

Jinyoung: Guys I don't know what to say!

Bambam: You didn't talk to him?

Jinyoung: I tried but I got tongue tied

Lisa: See I told you it was difficult

Jennie: Just say anything that comes up to your mind

Jinyoung: That's the thing, I can't think of anything!

Bambam: Yugyeom told me to type this - Ask Jaebum hyung to play a game with you

Jinyoung: What game?

Bambam: A staring contest. First one to blink will get a punishment

Sana: LOL goodluck! You be dead in a second

Sora: But that's actually a good idea. Go for it.

Jinyoung: Seriously?

Sana: Yes!

Jinyoung: okay...  
\-----

Jinyoung walked out of the bedroom and tried to do his task the second time. He saw Jaebum still reading his book sitting on the same spot. Jinyoung approached Jaebum and sat beside him and this time Jaebum looked up to Jinyoung "Yes kitten? Do you need anything? Or do you want to watch the tv? I can read in the balcony if you want to watch."

"No Daddy! Ummm..can you play a game with me?" Jinyoung was successful to say.

Jaebum looked a bit surprised but he agreed "Sure kitten. What kind of game?"

"A staring match. The first one to blink will get a punishment" Jinyoung explained.

"Oh a punishment. I like that!" Jaebum smirked thinking of a not so innocent punishment. 

Jinyoung however see right  through him "Not that Daddy! Like flicking in the forehead"

And so they started to play the game. Jaebum and Jinyoung turned to face each other. Jinyoung however could not look Jaebum directly in the eyes. His heart was beating rapidly and his tummy felt funny. But he had to do this since Jaebum already put his book down to play with him.

\-----  
J❤J Project

Jinyoung: Well that was fun! (≧▽≦)

Sana: What happened?

Jinyoung: We played the game and I lost many times. I couldn't look at Daddy for too long and I think I blushed. But Daddy said I'm cute and it made me blush more. As a punishment, Daddy flicked my forehead but he quickly kissed it afterwards. So yeah I think I succeeded! 

Sora: Congratulations for finishing your first task!

Bambam: Wow Oppa is so sweet! Let me try that game with Yugyeom 

Bambam: Ok my nose is bleeding. Yugyeom flicked my forehead too hard. I think i need to go to the hospital  
\-----  
   
The next day, Sora gave Jinyoung a new task. The second task is to DRESS UP AND BE CONFIDENT. Jinyoung was shy to ask his daddy for money to buy new clothes so Sora came to the rescue. Sora owned many fashion boutiques in Seoul and is friends with owners of dress and cosmetics shops too so she called the managers of her stores and some of her friends to allow Jinyoung to get whatever clothes he chooses for free. Jinyoung objected at first but Sora was insistent so he has no choice but to do what he was told. Bambam and Jennie helped Jinyoung in finding new clothes. 

Jinyoung is not very stylish when it comes to fashion as he prefered to wear anything that's comfortable. Bambam and Jennie helped him change his style and forced him to wear tight and form fitting clothes. 

"Isn't a choker too flashy?" Jinyoung asked as Bambam put a choker in his neck.

"No!" Both Bambam and Jennie replied.

After getting clothes and accessories, they went to a cosmetic shop to get Jinyoung make up and skincare products.

"It's too pink!" Jinyoung whined as soon as he saw his lips on the mirror. Jennie has insisted Jinyoung to wear lipgloss to moisturize his lips and give it color since his plump lips is one of Jinyoung's best asset.

"You're right, it's too bright. Let's try another one" Jennie agreed.

"How about nude, or just a colorless one since Jinyoung hyung's lips is red enough" Bambam interjected. He then hovered over Jinyoung to put eyeliner on Jinyoung's eyes.

"Wait what is that Bammie?" Jinyoung asked as he gripped Bambam's hand and moved his face away from the tip of the pen.

"It's eyeliner hyung. This will make your eyes stand out more" Bambam explained.

"Is it really necessary?" Jinyoung asked as he relaxed and released Bambam's hand from his grip.

"Yes!" Both Bambam and Jennie replied.

After they have bought Jinyoung's makeup and skincare products, they proceeded to the salon. They asked the stylist to cut Jinyoung's hair and color it brown. Jinyoung protested at first but he was no match to Bambam, Jennie and Sora who Bambam called on the phone when Jinyoung refused to change and style his hair.

After Jinyoung's makeover, they ate dinner and head home.  
\-----

Jaebum was monitoring and buying stocks online through his laptop in the living room when Jinyoung arrived. Jinyoung was wearing skinny jeans and a fitted long sleeves shirt that his friends picked for him. He hasn't removed his makeup yet and is sporting his newly cut and dyed brown hair.

"Hi Daddy, I'm home" Jinyoung greeted as soon as he stepped inside their condo unit. 

Jaebum only hummed in acknowledgement as his eyes were glued on his laptop. Jinyoung hesitated to go to Jaebum to give him a hug since Jaebum seemed busy at the moment and he was not ready for Jaebum to see his new look. So Jinyoung decided to go straight to their bedroom to take a bath and change his clothes. Jaebum however was expecting a hug from Jinyoung since they always hug when they greet or say goodbye to each other. Thus when Jaebum saw Jinyoung's foot on his peripheral vision going to their bedroom, he called his attention.

"Where are you going kitten. I think you're forgeting something." Jaebum said still engrossed in his laptop. When Jaebum saw Jinyoung padded his way towards him and stopped near him, he looked up to Jinyoung expecting to be hugged. But what he didn't expect was a completely different Jinyoung staring back at him. Jaebum was astounded and couldn't mutter a single word. His eyes and mouth were opened wide.

"What did you do to your hair?" Jaebum asked as he slowly put his laptop on the coffee table and stood up from where he was sitting. When he was on eye level with Jinyoung, his breath hitched as he looked at Jinyoung's eye liner defined eyes. Jinyoung looked fierce and sexy. "What happened to your eyes?" Jaebum asked.

"Does it look weird Daddy? I told Bammie I don't want it but he insisted to put it on me" Jinyoung seemed to regret changing his style as it seemed like his Daddy didn't like it.

"No no! You just look... Different" Jaebum answered still looking at Jinyoung in awe. 

Jinyoung however did not take this as a positive answer. He started to regret his actions and wanted to tear up as he lowered his eyes to look at the floor instead. He knew this makeover might not end well. 

Except that Jaebum was now hard and Jinyoung could see his daddy's bulge clearly in his cotton sweatpants. Jinyoung gasped at the sight while Jaebum cleared his throat and tried to speak. "You look gorgeous Jinyoungie" (and so fucking hot) he wanted to add but he restrained himself from doing so.

"But don't ever wear that makeup and clothes when you're not with me" Jaebum said protectively. He doesn't want to think of how many guys have looked at Jinyoung earlier when he was out with his friends. His blood boiled at the thought.

"Go get change and rest" Jaebum commanded.

"Yes Daddy" Jinyoung kissed Jaebum in the cheeks then went to their bedroom.

"Your hair suits you by the way" Jaebum shouted from the living room and this has made Jinyoung smile.  
\-----

J❤J Project

Jinyoung: Mission 2, success!

Bambam: of course it is. Look at this unworldly creature

Bambam:   
[nyoung.jpeg]

Sora: WOW! Is that Jinyoungie??? You look so pretty and sexy! Nice job Bambam and Jennie 

Lisa: Oh my gosh! I have a girlfriend but I wanna marry you Jinyoung!!!  
(´ε｀ )♡

Sana: i think I'm inlove (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)  
\-----

It's the start of Jinyoung's heat and he could feel it. His body started to sweat, the hairs on his body started to prickle like he's having goosebumps and his body temperature started to rise. Good thing that it was a Sunday and Jinyoung was at home and not in his class. Another good thing is that his daddy is at home. Nope he doesn't plan to ask help from his daddy but he needed him to check one task off of his list which was SHOW THAT YOU'RE INDEPENDENT. Initially, this was not part of Jinyoung's official list because this conflicted with another task which is SHOW HIM THAT HE IS NEEDED. But Jinyoung suggested this to Sora when they planned the JJ Project since he doesn't want Jaebum to help him in his heat anymore as he thinks that Jaebum was just obligated to help him. He wanted Jaebum to touch him in his own will.

Thus, Sora gave Jinyoung things that he could use during his heat. In the box that Sora gave Jinyoung before she left for ths US is an average size vibrator which shocked Jinyoung. Also included in the box is a video guide on how to use it and Jinyoung has watched the video more than 10 times already trying to memorize the instructions which actually were quite simple. But Jinyoung hasn't used the vibrator yet as he was waiting for a perfect opportunity like this one where he could show Jaebum that he could do this by himself and maybe, just maybe know what Jaebum truly felt about having sex with him. 

Jinyoung retreived the vibrator from the box and returned the box on top of his dresser. He then went to get the lube that Jaebum bought and used for him on the drawer of their bedside table. Jinyoung made sure that the door is closed but not locked. With one last huff of determination, he climbed on top of the bed and started to prepare himself. He doesn't know how long he could stop himself from calling out for Jaebum and asking him for help. Jinyoung knew that if Jaebum came to the bedroom, it might be game over for him and his inner self might beg his daddy to fuck him in the matress. But Jinyoung has a strong determination to finish the task and he had psyched himself and told himself that this will benefit him in the future. Afterall, Jaebum wouldn't always be there to help him in his heat so he must know how to help himself.

Jinyoung started off by removing his boxers but left Jaebum's extremely large shirt on so that he won't be too exposed. He then got on all fours position on the bed and coated his fingers with lube. Jaebum already taught him how to prepare his hole so he inserted his fingers and started to scissor himself. When he is loose enough, he coated the vibrator with lube and turned it on, setting it to the lowest level. Jinyoung gasped when the toy started to vibrate in his hands. Jinyoung then aligned the tip of the vibrator in his entrance and slowly put it in. He winced at the stretch. When the vibrator is fully in, he increased the speed to a higher level using the remote. Jinyoung's eyes rolled back and his hips bucked as the vibration increased. Jinyoung tried to muffle his noices on the pillow but wasn't able to fully do so as he was so consumed in pleasure. 

Jaebum who was watching the television in their living room heard noices coming from the bedroom. He wasn't sure if it is Jinyoung or maybe from a video that Jinyoung was watching. Jaebum lowered the volume of the television to listen more to the noices and tried to figure out what it was. Meanwhile in the bedroom, Jinyoung kept groaning and moaning as he pleasured himself. He almost shouted when the vibrator hit his prostate. Jaebum who was listening from the living room slightly jumped off his seat when he heard Jinyoung's loud moan. What was his kitten doing? 'He isn't masterbating, isn't he?' Jaebum thought as he stood up from the couch and made his way towards their bedroom. When he was in front of the door, he put his hears close to it and listened to the noices. He gasped when he confirmed that it was indeed Jinyoung's moans. Jaebum was confused. If Jinyoung was in heat he should have called Jaebum by now. 

Curious, Jaebum grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it left to open the door. He then peaked at the small opening and was shocked to see his kitten on top of the bed pleasuring himself. Jaebum couldn't look away from the sinful sight he saw. His body moved unconciously as he fully opened the door and stepped inside the room. 

"Ji..ji..Jinyoungie" Jaebum stuttered as he called his kitten's name

Jinyoung gasped "Daddy!", surprised to see Jaebum looking at him with lust filled eyes. He has an urge to reach for his daddy and ask him for help but he controled himself as this was part of their plan. 

Jaebum savored the sight in front of him. He stared at Jinyoung's pleasure filled expression, his arched back and his perched ass. "Wait.. is that.. Is that a vibrator??" Jaebum said out loud. His eyes widened when he saw the base of the said object peaking out of Jinyoung's ass. Jaebum moved forward towards the bed as his eyes were fixed on his kitten's peach.

"Daddy don't!" Jinyoung mustered all his courage to say. "Don't come near me!" He warned.

"Why? Don't you need daddy's help Jinyoungie?" Jaebum said a little hurt and confused.

"No! I can do this.. Ahhh!... I can do this alone" Jinyoung answered panting as he moved his legs farther apart and increased the level of the vibrator.

Jaebum was so mesmerized at the sight of his kitten pleasuring himself. Jaebum's cock was already so hard and leaking inside his sweatpants. He turned his head to look at Jinyoung's face and saw his kitten moaning as his mouth was slightly open and eyes dilated. "Shit" Jaebum couldn't help but to curse.

"Baby, let daddy help you" Jaebum told Jinyoung sweetly trying to persuade his cat to ask for his help.

"No Daddy, it's fine I can do this alone. Ahhh! Please leave." Jinyoung begged. His urge to be touched by Jaebum intensified but he wanted to succeed this mission so he looked away from Jaebum and asked him to leave again.

Jaebum sighed and retreated. He closed the door behind him and leaned back towards it feeling defeated. 

"Jinyoungie, are you sure you don't need my help?" Jaebum asked again from the other side of the door

"No Daddy." Jinyoung replied.

Jaebum groaned and walked towards the living room. He slumped towards the couch and sulked.   
\-----

After a few hours and after his heat have subsided, Jinyoung walked out of the bedroom in fresh shirt and boxers. He was a bit giddy since he was able to survive his heat alone and check off one task off his list.

Jinyoung found Jaebum on the kitchen eating mac and cheese. The cat grabbed a plate and fork from the cupboard then sat on the chair in front of Jaebum and started putting mac and cheese on his plate. They eat in silence for a while as Jinyoung kept glancing at his daddy who hasn't spared him a single look.

"Where did you get that thing?" Jaebum was the first to break the silence.

Jinyoung looked up to Jaebum and blinked a few times trying to process his question. 

"Who gave it to you?" Jaebum asked again. This time Jinyoung was able to answer "Noona" and Jaebum just responded with a hum then there's silence again.

"Don't you like daddy now Jinyoungie? Or is it bigger than mine that's why you liked it better?" Jaebum suddenly asked while pouting.

Jinyoung almost choked on his mac and cheese because of his daddy's question. He wanted to laugh but Jaebum's serious face told him not to do so.

"Of course not Daddy!" Jinyoung said out loud. "I just wanted to do it on my own so that you won't be obligated to help me" he continued.

"I'm not" Jaebum sighed. "I'm not obligated" Jaebum looked hurt.

"Yes you are" Jinyoung argued, brows turning to a frown

"No I'm not" Jaebum argued back

"You only do it to help me during my heat. I bet you don't really like doing it. You're just doing it cause you want to be responsible" Jinyoung spat as he leaned back on the chair and crossed his arms on his chest. This is getting serious.

Jaebum was taken aback by Jinyoung's frankness. It's true that he wanted to be responsible and help his cat but he was also very sexually attracted to Jinyoung and have jerked off countless times thinking of lewd things he wanted to do to his kitten even though he knew it was wrong. "I fuck you because I want you and not because I feel responsible or obligated. It's not like I don't have any other options you know."

"Then why wouldn't you touch me when I'm not in heat?" Jinyoung asked.

"Wait what?!?" Jaebum was surprised to hear this. Does Jinyoung want it too? Was Jaebum restraining himself thinking that Jinyoung only wanted him during his heat when in fact he doesn't have to because Jinyoung want him too?

"See! You don't want it!" Jinyoung disputed.

"No! I mean.. I do! But do you even want me to touch you even when you are not in heat?" Jaebum enquired

"I asked you first Daddy" Jinyoung said. He then stood up from the chair and leaned accross the table towards Jaebum. "Do you want to touch me Daddy?" Jinyoung asked in a sultry voice that sent shivers down Jaebum's spine and caused his blood to run south.

"Of.. course..I do! But.. But.. I can't!" Jaebum managed to say with a stutter.

"Why?" Jinyoung asked in confusion.

"Cause I don't want to use you or take advantage of you" Jaebum explained.

Jinyoung stood up arms in akimbo "So you only think of me as an object to use?" 

"NO!" Jaebum replied. "I mean if I touch you just for my own pleasure even if you don't want to then that makes me an opportunist or a defiler or a rapist."

"But I want to!" Jinyoung whined.

"Oh! You do?" Jaebum said as he smirked at the sudden revelation. Jaebum then stood and slowly walked towards Jinyoung. He caressed Jinyoung's cheeks then traced Jinyoung's jaw with his fingers down to his chin. Jaebum tilted Jinyoung's head up by the chin so their faces were only a few centimeters away.  "You want daddy to touch you?" Jaebum teased Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's breathing became labored and his heart beats wildly inside his chest. "Yes!" Jinyoung said nervously but with conviction.

Jaebum blinked a few times. He didn't expect Jinyoung to give a straight answer. "Really? I didn't know" Jaebum said as he let go of Jinyoung's chin and stepped back a little. He looked at Jinyoung's eyes trying to find the slightest hint of hesitation but there was none.

When Jinyoung didn't waiver and change his answer, Jaebum gained confidence and looked at Jinyoung lustfully. "So does that mean I can touch you now?" Jaebum moved forward again stepping on Jinyoung's personal space. Their bodies were so close together that his now half hard member touched Jinyoung's equally hard one.  "Does that mean I can do anything I want to do with you? Anytime I want?" Jaebum said as he put his hands on Jinyoung's waist then moved it towards his butt to give it a squeeze.

"Yes!" Jinyoung moaned. 

"But not now." Jinyoung said as he slowly removed Jaebum's hands on his butt and softly pushed his daddy away from him.

"But why???" Jaebum asked confused.

"Cause I'm not in the mood Daddy. And besides, I'm hungry" Jinyoung replied as he sat back on the chair and grabbed his fork to continue eating his mac and cheese.

"I can get you in the mood.." Jaebum suggested seductively trying to change Jinyoung's mind.

"No Daddy, thank you" Jinyoung smirked before putting the fork with macaroni inside his mouth.

"Oh.. Alright.." Jaebum resigned and went back to slump on his chair. "I can't believe my kitten had just cockblocked me two times in a single day" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proof read yet so I appologize for grammatical and spelling errors. Please excuse my shitty writing
> 
> Twitter: @imajjptrash


	14. Let's eat some popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 5k something words . If for some unknown reason you read a short one, please do let me know in the comments part. 
> 
> Chap 14 should end with the word 'kitchen', ending notes not included

The next tasks that Jinyoung has to do were pretty simple and he has easily crossed it out of his list. Jinyoung was told to SMILE A LOT and BE POSITIVE since it was proven that these gestures increases attractiveness. Sora told Jinyoung to laugh at Jaebum's grandpa jokes even if they were corny while Bambam told Jinyoung to stop his habit of covering his mouth when he laughs which everyone agreed. Jinyoung was able to execute the tasks swiftly since everything Jaebum says made Jinyoung smile and blush as he was obviously smitten with his daddy.

SPEND TIME WITH HIM THEN DISAPPEAR A BIT was Jinyoung's next task. Sora told Jinyoung to always stay beside Jaebum then suddenly ignore his daddy and make Jaebum miss him. Jinyoung made sure to always be at Jaebum's office when his daddy has no meeting. Since Jaebum has a lot of work to do Jinyoung made sure that his presence was known without disturbing his daddy. So he made him coffee, massaged his neck and shoulders from time to time and gave him a hug and encouragement occasionally. When they were at home, Jinyoung helped Jaebum in cooking dinner, massaged his feet after a long day and cuddled with him on the couch when they watched the television. Then it was the day where Jinyoung didn't show himself to Jaebum. He avoided Jaebum's office like the plague. He stayed at his uncle Jackson's office for a few hours and hid under his desk when Jaebum went to visit Jackson's office. Good thing his Uncle Jackson didn't question him and just played along. When Jackson has a to leave for a meeting, Jinyoung would stay at the Finance or Marketing department distributing coffee or photocopying documents. He tried his best to ignore Jaebum's text messages asking him where he was.

Meanwhile Jaebum was getting frustrated as he hasn't seen Jinyoung the whole day and he wasn't answering his text and calls as well.

As Jaebum passed by Jae's desk going to his office after a meeting, he asked his secretary on his cat's whereabouts. "Jae have you seen Jinyoung? I haven't seen him since this morning and he's not answering my messages"

"Yes Sir, he was here earlier and I asked him to deliver some papers to the head of the HR department, Mr. Song" Jae answered Jaebum as he adjusted the frame of his glasses that hung low on the bridge of his nose.

"Oh and he asked me to deliver a message to you: Please tell Daddy that I'm busy working so stop calling and texting me all the time. And as a CEO you should know that it's not proper to use your phone while you're in a meeting. Let's keep working hard Daddy. Fighting!" Jae read to Jaebum the message that Jinyoung scribbled on a yellow post it earlier.

When Jaebum was inside his office, he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and sent Jinyoung one last text message.

From Daddy❤:  
I miss you Jinyoungie ☹

Jinyoung read Jaebum's text message with a smile on his face. He did not answer Jaebum still but sent a message to his friends instead.

J❤J Project

Jinyoung: I'm ready for a new task  
\-----

Summer has officially ended and classes have resumed. Jinyoung missed being at Jaebum's office but he was also glad to meet his friends again. Their summer baking class have also ended however Hyunwoo decided to continue teaching during Saturdays to which Jinyoung and his friends gladly enrolled. Bambam wanted to join them but he had lost to a rock paper scissors match with Yugyeom and was forced to take a dancing class instead. The school where Hyunwoo teaches baking and the school where the dancing class was held were a bit far from each other so Jackson told his hybrids to agree and enroll on just one class so it wouldn't be difficult to pick them up after class. So after debating and arguing for over an hour, the two hybrids decided to settle it via rock paper scissors wherein Bambam lost.  
\-----

According to Sora, guys want a partner who appreciates his ability to protect, provide and solve problems. Thus the tasks TREAT HIM AS A HERO and GIVE COMPLIMENTS were formed. Jinyoung had asked Jaebum help on different things even for the simple ones that Jinyoung could easily do such as opening the lid of the jar of jam, solving his math assignments, crossword puzzles and sudoku or to finish a level on the game he was playing. And Jinyoung made sure to give Jaebum praises and compliments everytime such as "Daddy is the best", "Daddy is so strong", "Is there anything you can't do Daddy?" which built up Jaebum's masculinity and ego. 

Jinyoung also made sure to compliment Jaebum's physical appearance saying "Why are you so handsome Daddy? Are you even real?", "Your teeth are so white you should be in a toothpaste commercial", "Your body is so lean and everything you wear suits you. I think you should be a model" which made Jaebum blush everytime.  
\-----

While the previous tasks were easy to execute and Jinyoung has managed to check them off his list within only a few days the next one was really difficult. 

Jinyoung was in the living room contemplating if he would call Wonpil again on the phone just like the previous nights. His friends have coaxed Wonpil to help Jinyoung in making Jaebum jealous by talking to Jinyoung on the phone every night or whenever Jaebum was around and not busy with something. However Jinyoung was a bit hesitant to continue with this plan since Wonpil was now dating Sungjin and Jinyoung was Wonpil's ex and Wonpil talking to Jinyoung constantly might make Sungjin jealous instead. 

Jinyoung was staring at Wonpil's number for a few minutes now as they have agreed to make a phone conversation around 8pm. As Jinyoung was about to press the call button, his phone rang with an unfamiliar number. 

"Hello?" Jinyoung said as soon as he swiped the green button.

"Hi Jinyoungie, this is Hyunwoo hyung. I got your number from Jennie I hope you don't mind. Are you busy? I just wanted to ask help on Neko Atsume" 

"No I don't mind hyung and I'm not busy" Jinyoung answered

"Great! Could you tell me how to get the rare cats? I still haven't gotten any. I have bought many toys and placed many food already but they never stayed. Do I need to expand my yard first?" Hyunwoo asked

Jinyoung forgot that he has a task to do since he was enjoying the conversation with Hyunwoo. Jinyoung already finished the Neko Atsume game and have collected  all the cats including the rare ones and he was excited to help Hyunwoo.

Meanwhile Jaebum had just finished washing up and went out to the living room where he saw his kitten curled up on the couch while talking with someone on the phone. He slowly walked towards Jinyoung and sat on the empty side of the couch. Jaebum flipped through the channels on the television trying to find a program he could watch but he made sure to lower the volume to not disturb Jinyoung.

Minutes past by as Jaebum watched the tv while Jinyoung talked to Hyunwoo. Jinyoung occasionally laughed when Hyunwoo said something funny and Jaebum turned to Jinyoung everytime to watch as his kitten's eyes turned to crescent and all his teeth shown. Jaebum was always drawn to the melody of Jinyoung's laughter. Recently he noticed that Jinyoung would no longer cover his mouth when he laughs which made Jinyoung even more beautiful and Jaebum secretly wanted to thank whoever it was that told his kitten to not hide his laughter behind his hands.

Jinyoung continued to talk to Hyunwoo on the phone and didn't notice Jaebum's glances.

"There's this rare cat I really wanted to have. Could you teach me how to get Hermeowne? I've put a lot of Bonito Blitz on the bowl but she hasn't visited me even once." Hyunwoo asked

"Oh Hermeowne is a rare cat indeed and she's pretty hard to get Hyung. Try to remodel and also get the night view egg bed" Jinyoung suggested

"Hyung" Jaebum repeated this word in his head when he heard Jinyoung say it. "Is he talking to Jackson?" Jaebum asked himself.

"I know. And she reminds me of you that's why I really want to have her." Hyunwoo said with a laugh

Jinyoung scoffed "Me? But I'm not rare and pretty hyung" 

"Of course you are Jinyoungie. You are the prettiest cat I've ever seen. Jaebum was so lucky to have found you first."

Jinyoung bit his pointing finger as he blushed and giggled from the compliments he received from Hyunwoo.

Jaebum watched as his kitten melted into puddle of goo beside him. He completely ignored the program he was watching earlier and turned all his attention to Jinyoung. "Rare and pretty? Wait are they flirting?" Jaebum asked himself. He knew that Jackson doesn't play this mobile game and Wonpil is the same age as Jinyoung for his cat to call Wonpil, hyung. Jaebum was now so curious who Jinyoung was talking to. 

As Jinyoung continued to snicker, Jaebum's curiosity peaked. For some reason it irked him to see Jinyoung chuckling while talking to someone else and most importantly to someone older that Jinyoung called hyung.

Jaebum tried to not show his irritation as he adjusted his voice into a sweet tone and ask Jinyoung who he was talking to "Jinyoungie, who are you talking to? Is it uncle Jackson?"

Jinyoung paused his conversation with Hyunwoo and turned to Jaebum to answer his daddy. "No Daddy. It's my teacher, Hyunwoo hyung" 

"Your teacher?" Jaebum repeated and Jinyoung nodded.

Jaebum's brow shot up questioningly. "Oh. But don't you have class with him tomorrow?" 

"Yes Daddy we do. Hyung was just asking me about the Neko Atsume game you taught me to play." Jinyoung answered Jaebum with a smile

"But you'll see each other tomorrow. Can't he wait until then?" Jaebum whined. "Anyway it's late we should sleep" He got up first leaving Jinyoung on tha couch and walked towards their bedroom.

"Alright Daddy" Jinyoung answered. He then turned to his phone again to talk to Hyunwoo. "Hyung it's my bedtime now. Let's just continue tomorrow."

"Sure Jinyoungie. Sorry to keep you up."

"No worries hyung. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Jinyoungie. Sweet dreams"

Soon after, Jinyoung went to their room where he found Jaebum already positioned on his side of the bed. Jinyoung slowly went to their bed and kissed Jaebum on the cheeks before laying down beside him. "Goodnight Daddy, have a sweet dreams!"

Jaebum can't help but to smile at his kitten's sweet gesture. He wrapped his arms on Jinyoung's torso and held him close to his chest before kissing his cat on the forehead.

"Goodnight my Jinyoungie"  
\----

It's been two weeks already and Jinyoung was frustrated. Talking to Wonpil after class until Jaebum pick him up didn't seem to earn the reaction they wanted from Jaebum either.

 

J❤J Project

Jennie: You need to step up your game Jinyoung. Be touchy and flirty with Wonpil when your Daddy is around.

Jinyoung: Do you want me to get killed by Sungjin?

Lisa: How about Wonho? He has a huge crush on you right?

Jinyoung: He wouldn't even look at me after I punched him in the face.

Sana: How about Jimin?

Bambam: Jimin is the gayest gay. Oppa won't get jealous of him.

Jennie: We are running out of options!

Lisa: There's one person you are forgetting~~~~

Sana: Who?

Lisa: Teacher Hyunwoo duh

Jennie: ooohh i like where this is going. HYUNJIN for the win!

[Sora removed Jennie on J❤J Project]

[Lisa has added Jennie on J❤J Project]

Lisa: I swear I didn't add her. She snatched my phone and wjahshjaushhakam

Lisa: Jennie!

Jennie: I'm sorry Sora, Noona! Please don't kick me out. I was just supporting HyunJin to make Mr. Im jealous

Jinyoung: But he's my teacher! There's nothing going on there

Sana: Really? Is that why he told you to call him hyung?

Jennie: He even called me one night asking for Jinyoung's number. I thought he called me 'cause I'm his type

Bambam: Really? What did you talk about hyung?

Jinyoung: He just called me to ask help on the game!

Sora: How many times did he call you?

Jinyoung: Well.. 

Jinyoung: Almost every night. But I swear it's because of the game!

Lisa: Really you don't talk about something else?

Jinyoung: Just.. random stuff. I swear it doesn't mean anything!

Jennie: Maybe to you. But I have proof that Hyunwoo feels otherwise.

Bambam: What?!? Your teacher likes Jinyoung hyung?

Lisa: Well he makes this googly eyes everytime he talks to Jinyoung

Sana: How could you even tell? His eyes were really small and they were always close when he smiles

Lisa: Just a hunch. I'm telling you he makes heart eyes towards Jinyoung. He looks differently when talking to Jennie 

Jennie: How different????

Lisa: like he was disgusted with you ahsbvwuagbejsyfwvn

Bambam: oh my gosh, please stop Jennie from choking Lisa

Jennie: where did my evil twin run to? I swear I'm gonna kill you Lisa

Sora: Wait what proof? Let me see

Jennie:

[hyunjin.jpeg]

[hyunjin1.jpeg]

[hyunjin2.jpeg]

Bambam: Woah! You look so good together hyung. In the first picture you two look so sweet (灬♥ω♥灬)

Jinyoung: Sweet? He was just helping me with my dough

Sora: The second pic, he was caressing your face!

Jinyoung: No! He was just wiping the flour off my cheeks Noona

Bambam: Was he kissing your fingers??

Jinyoung: NO!!! My fingers got burned and he was just helping me blow it

Jinyoung: Jennie why did you take those pictures ༼ಢoಢ༽

Jennie: I was hoping to use it for future use when I need to blackmail you ㅋㅋㅋ Don't worry, Lisa and I got plenty!

Sora: oh my god! Look at his smile, he looks so fond of you Jinyoung!

Jinyoung: no! Please stop

Bambam: But why are your ears red hyung?

Sana: Don't bother to hide under your desk Jinyoungie. We could see your tomato face from my seat 

Jinyoung: cause you're all embarassing me!

Sora: Send me those pics Jennie. I have a plan

Jinyoung: Noona!

Sora: shhh Jinyoung. When will you meet Hyunwoo again?

Lisa: This Saturday we have class

Sora: Great! Please remind me this Saturday. We'll make sure to complete that task for Jinyoung

Jinyoung: what were you planning to do Noona? I won't do anything you ask me to. Not with Hyunwoo hyung

Sora: Oh don't worry you don't have to do anything

Lisa: Will someone please open the door? I could see Mrs Kim coming out of from teacher's lounge already. She will make me clean the classroom alone if she saw me roaming outside the classroom (┳Д┳)  
\-----

Saturday has rolled in and Jinyoung already forgot about his Noona's plan. His friends didn't talk about it either and they didn't tease him to Hyunwoo that day like they always do which was a huge relief to Jinyoung since he didn't have to be shy around his hyung.

They enjoyed decorating their chiffon cake as they learned about piping, a decorative technique achieved by using a decorator bag and metal tip. 

Meanwhile Jaebum was at home doing a marathon on his favorite crime series Criminal Minds when he received a chat from Sora.

Sora: Hi Jaebum-ah. How are you?

Jaebum: I'm good noona how about you? 

Sora: I'm great. By the way I was calling Jinyoung but he wasn't answering my calls. Is he with you?

Jaebum: No noona he has baking class on Saturdays.

Sora: Oh right! I forgot he mentioned that, silly me. Is his teacher really hot in person?

Jaebum: What?

Sora: Well Jinyoungie was gushing about his hot teacher in baking. It seems like Jinyoungie has a huge crush on this Hyunwoo as he always talked about him.

Jaebum: WHAT?!?!

Jaebum: He didn't mention that to me. I mean that he likes someone especially his teacher

Sora: Oh! Maybe it was supposed to be a secret! Please don't tell Jinyoungie I told you

Sora: He said his teacher Hyunwoo is so handsome, very sweet and treats him nicely. I only saw him on pictures and he was handsome indeed. It looks like he was very fond of Jinyoung too!

Jaebum: Pictures? What pictures?

Sora:

[hyunjin2.jpeg]

[hyunjin1.jpeg]

[hyunjin3.jpeg]

[hyunjin.jpeg]

[hyunjin5.jpeg]

[hyunjin4.jpeg]

Sora: They look so sweet didn't they? 

Jaebum's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the pictures one by one. He blinked one, two, three times and still couldn't believe what he saw. His shock turned to something he wouldn't admit as jealousy as his jaw tensed and his heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

It all made sense to Jaebum now, Jinyoung's change in attitude, always smiling and laughing, his change in appearance, new hair color, wearing lipgloss, accessories and fitted clothes, his sweet gestures towards Jaebum, his constant compliments, his positive mood. 

"Is he.. Is he in love with Hyunwoo? Is Hyunwoo in love with my Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked himself, dismayed by his sudden realization.

Sora: Jaebum?

Sora: Are you still there?

Jaebum was pulled out from his internal monologue by the constant vibration of his phone.

Jaebum: Sorry Noona I need to go. I need to pick Jinyoung up from class.  
\-----

Saturdays are not usually traffic but that particular Saturday afternoon, the traffic was really bad as some roads were closed due to some sort of parade that Jaebum didn't bother to know. His mind was preoccupied by Hyunwoo and Jinyoung. 

"Are they in a relationship now? Or will they be?"

"Wait a minute why does it matter to me?" 

"Of course it does matter to me! I'm Jinyoung's owner. He's mine!"

"But I didn't react like this with Wonpil.."

"Oh wait I did! And I tried to get myself drunk that night!"

"No, I did wanted to get drunk but I didn't."

"Did they kiss already?"

"No no no. Jinyoung would have asked my permission first."

"Fuck! I did told him to not tell me anymore."

"Shit why is it so traffic!!!!!!!"  
\-----

The class ended earlier than usual and while waiting for his daddy, Jinyoung helped Hyunwoo in cleaning the utensils they used earlier in class. They were talking about their favorite novels as they arrange the baking tools on the cabinet. There was a bowl of vanilla icing on Hyunwoo's counter which he used earlier in class to demonstrate how to pipe icing on the cake. Hyunwoo decided to play a little game and dipped his fingers in the bowl to get a good amount of icing and put it on Jinyoung's cheeks. Jinyoung was surprised a bit but he didn't back down and put the same icing on Hyunwoo's nose. They ran around the classroom laughing as they tried to put icing in each other's faces. At one point, Jinyoung decided to take the bowl of icing with him so that Hyunwoo won't be able to dip his fingers in it. He ran away from Hyunwoo but his hyung managed to catch up to him. Since Hyunwoo was taller and his arms were longer than Jinyoung, the cat decided to hug the bowl and hid it in his chest instead of trying to get it out of Hyunwoo's reach. 

Meanwhile Jaebum was able to arrive at Jinyoung's school thirty five minutes late. He jogged towards the classroom when he did not saw Jinyoung on the building's entrance and was able to reach the room just in time as Hyunwoo was hunched over Jinyoung's back trying to steal thw bowl from the cat.

Jaebum was shocked to see Hyunwoo back hugging Jinyoung. 

"Jinyoungie!!!" Jaebum growled on the almost empty room. This startled Hyunwoo and Jinyoung and they immediately detached from each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jaebum glowered at Hyunwoo.

"We were just cleaning Daddy" Jinyoung answered Jaebum shakily

"Jinyoung was just helping me clean the utensils" Hyunwoo explained

"The last time I checked hugging and flirting isn't part of cleaning the dishes" Jaebum spat then strode towards Jinyoung shouldering Hyunwoo out of his way. 

"We weren't flirting" Hyunwoo wanted to explain but Jaebum cut him off "Let's go Jinyoung" and dragged his kitten towards the exit.

Before they walked out the door Jaebum paused and gave Hyunwoo one last warning "Next time, don't touch what isn't yours."  
\-----

It was silent in the car as no one dared to speak. Jinyoung could see his daddy was fuming at the corner of his eyes as Jaebum's knuckles were white holding the steering wheel tightly, his jaw was tensed and his lips were pursed in a thin line. 

Jinyoung's cellphone vibrated inside his pocket. He pulled it out to check the notification and saw one new message from Hyunwoo. Jinyoung nervously opened and read the message.

From Hyunwoo Hyung:  
Are you alright Jinyoungie? I'm sorry if I put you in trouble

Jinyoung felt bad for Hyunwoo. He was sure they didn't do anything wrong but his daddy got angry with him and his hyung for some reason he didn't understand.

To Hyunwoo Hyung:  
I'm alright Hyung don't worry. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding earlier. Maybe daddy was just stressed with work and was not in a good mood. I'll talk to him later.

After sending the message to Hyunwoo, Jinyoung locked his phone and put it back inside his pocket. He didn't want to upset Jaebum more by texting Hyunwoo. He stayed silent in his seat and just stared outside the window.  
\-----

When they returned home, Jaebum still didn't talk to Jinyoung and Jinyoung still didn't have the courage to ask his daddy what was wrong. They had dinner in silence. Jaebum didn't look at Jinyoung even once and this made Jinyoung very uncomfortable. 

Saturday night was supposed to be their movie night and Jinyoung sat in the living room glancing at the bedroom door every once in a while waiting for Jaebum to come out. Jaebum went to their bedroom after cleaning the kitchen and he hasn't left the room since then.

The silence in their unit was deafening and the only sound that can be heard was the tick of the clock that hang above the television. An hour has passed by but Jaebum still hasn't emerged. Jinyoung wondered if his daddy was still angry at him or if he had already slept. Jinyoung decided to just call it a day and sleep so he got up from the couch and picked up his phone from the coffee table. He then plodded towards their room and slowly opened the door to not disturb his daddy in case he was sleeping already. Upon entering the room he saw Jaebum sitting at the edge of their bed, eyes closed, body hunched and hands clenched together. Jinyoung's heart started to beat fast and his palms started to sweat. He felt nervous for some reason.

"Daddy" Jinyoung called Jaebum but the latter didn't answer back nor look up to him. 

"Aren't we going to watch a movie tonight? It's Saturday.. Our movie night.. Did you forget?" Jinyoung said softly trying to start the conversation light and hoping that Jaebum's anger had already subsided.

"Don't you have to talk to your hyung? Like you always do everynight?" Jaebum asked giving emphasis on the word hyung. 

"I don't want to talk to hyung tonight. I want to watch a movie with you daddy" Jinyoung said with a pout

"Why don't you just ask your hyung to watch a movie with you. Do a videocall or something" Jaebum suggested mockingly

"But I don't want to watch a movie with hyung. I wanna watch with you!" Jinyoung retorted. He was getting annoyed with Jaebum pushing him to Hyunwoo. He just wanted to settle the issue and reconcile with Jaebum "Why are you mad at me Daddy? Did Jinyoungie do something wrong?"

This time Jaebum did not reply. 

"I'm sorry for whatever it was I did earlier that made you upset Daddy. Hyung and I did nothing wrong. I was just helping hyung clean the baking utensils we used in class. Then we found a left over icing on the counter and played with it. We were just having fun." Jinyoung explained hoping that this will ckear any misunderstanding.

Jaebum sighed deeply and raked a hand through his hair, gazing up at Jinyoung.  
Jinyoung shuddered as Jaebum's eyes bored into him. "Do you like Hyunwoo, Jinyoung? Do you have a crush on him?" 

It was the first time Jaebum called Jinyoung by his name without the term of endearment attached to it and the cat already felt like crying.

"No Daddy, I don't like him like that" Jinyoung denied firmly

"Just tell me the truth Jinyoung" Jaebum said frustratingly

"But I'm telling you the truth, Daddy! Why can't you believe me"

"Well someone told me otherwise"

"So you believe that person more than me?"

"There's no reason for her to lie"

"Her.. You mean Noona?"

"It doesn't matter who it was. What matters is you keeping secrets from me. Did I stop you from having a relationship with Wonpil? I didn't, right? I even supported you two. But why did you have to keep your crush on Hyunwoo away from me?"

"Cause I don't have a crush on hyung! I told  Noona I like and respect him as a hyung and not like what you're thinking. Daddy please believe Jinyoungie"

As Jaebum looked onto Jinyoung's pleading eyes something tugged in his heart. He knew his kitten was telling the truth and it was really stupid of him to make quick assumptions and accusations without confirming it first. He was stupid to act rashly earlier giving in to his anger rather than facing the situation like an adult. He knew he needed to appologize to both Hyunwoo and Jinyoung. 

As Jaebum came to realize his mistakes, Jinyoung's phone rang in his hands. Both were startled by the sound of an upbeat kpop song that Jinyoung set as his ringing tone. The phone lit up displaying the caller id of the person calling Jinyoung and Jaebum could clearly see Hyunwoo's name displayed on the OLED screen. 

Jaebum's irritation grows back and he shook his head in exasperation. "Shouldn't you answer your phone Jinyoung? Your hyung is calling"

Jinyoung swiped the reject button quickly as he answered Jabeum "No daddy, I don't want to talk to hyung right now"

However Jinyoung's phone rang again and again and again which irked Jaebum even more. 

"Will you answer your goddamn phone?!" Jaebum shouted in anger making Jinyoung jolt and shudder. Jinyoung's eyes were opened in shock then his vision became blurry as his eyes started to water. 

Jinyoung quickly swiped the green button to answer his phone "Hyung I'm sorry I can't talk right now."

"Are you crying Jinyoungie? Did Jaebum do something bad to you?" Hyunwoo enquired worriedly

"I'm fine hyung. I'll hang up now" 

"Wait Jinyoungie.."

Jinyoung didn't wait for Hyunwoo to finish his sentence and ended the call.

He looked back at Jaebum trying his best not to cry. 

But Jaebum was so stubborn to let the issue go and continued to provoke Jinyoung "Don't give me that look Jinyoung. You can't always resort to crying when you wanted to get something. I'm telling you it won't work this time"

Tears started to well up in Jinyoung's eyes and soon after he was weeping helplessly. But Jaebum just stood there and watched him cry and after a few minutes Jinyoung has had enough. He wiped the tears from his eyes and gave Jaebum a piece of his mind "You're an idiot daddy and I hate you!" 

He then stormed off their bedroom leaving Jaebum in complete and utter shock. Jinyoung has never been angry with Jaebum and this made Jaebum realize that he had clearly crossed a line.

Jaebum's anger immediately turned to regret and he hastily followed Jinyoung outside the room. He found his cat bawling on the sofa as he buried his head on the throw pillow.

Jaebum slowly walked towards Jinyoung and knelt in front of him. His heart shattered at the sight of his kitten weeping on the couch and the fact that he was the one who caused it made his heart broken even more.

"I'm so sorry Jinyoungie. Please forgive me. Daddy is really sorry." Jaebum caressed Jinyoung's hair and back as he sincerely appologized and tried to calm Jinyoung.

"Daddy acted immaturely and said bad things without thinking of its consequences. Daddy was selfish and I only cared about my own feelings." Jaebum paused as he sat beside Jinyoung and hugged him from the side. 

"I was hurt when I learned about you liking Hyunwoo. And those pictures.. Those pictures broke my heart. I thought I was just being possessive since you were my kitten and I don't want you to be owned by someone else but then I realized that I wasn't just being possessive but I.. I was jealous"

Jinyoung stopped crying and slowly glanced up at Jaebum and gave him a confused look. Did he heard it correctly? Did his daddy just admit that he was jealous? But why would he get jealous? Does this mean he had developed feelings for Jinyoung now?

"I know, I was confused too. But I felt it. I felt really jealous. Then when I went to pick you up earlier in school I saw Hyunwoo hugging you from behind and my anger just flared up. I know you both told me you weren't hugging but from my line of sight it looked like you were. And I didn't listen to your explanations because I was so angry. And Hyunwoo calling you a while ago infuriated me even more and I just snapped and lashed out on you." 

Jaebum sighed after letting out all his pent up emotions. His voice cracked as he asked Jinyoung for forgiveness "I'm really really sorry baby. Please forgive daddy"

Jinyoung saw his daddy's sincerity and gave into Jaebum's appology. He forgave Jaebum wholeheartedly and melted into his warm embrace. Jinyoung nuzzled into  Jaebum's chest as Jaebum rested his chin on top of Jinyoung's head. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, snuggling and warming each other up. 

Jaebum was the first to break the comfortable silence when he asked Jinyoung if he still wanted to watch a movie together to which Jinyoung nodded happily.

"Why don't you choose any movie you like while I cook us some popcorn" Jaebum suggested

Jinyoung's eyes lit up with the word 'popcorn'.

"Butter?" Jinyoung asked with a smile

"Yes butter, our favorite" Jaebum said softly as he kissed Jinyoung on the forehead and made his way towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't mean to make this chapter angsty. I was writing chapter 14 and was surprised when I exceeded 5k words so I decided to split it into two parts. The second one however was a bit short so I have to add more. Hopefully I will be able to upload it within the week
> 
> Not proof read yet. I have no time to go over this again and again so I appologize for any errors. And please bear with my shitty writing. Hope you have a great day!
> 
> Twitter: @imajjptrash


	15. Let's have some fun

"Daddy are you busy? Can we play a game?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum as he sat beside his daddy on the couch.

Jaebum turned the television off and scooted at the end of the couch to give Jinyoung more space to sit. "Sure what do you want to play kitten?" 

"Do you know 21 Questions Game?" Jinyoung asked.

Jaebum gave Jinyoung a questioning look so the hybrid explained the game to him. "It's a game to get to know each other better where we could ask 21 questions to each other."

"What type of questions?" Jaebum inquired.

"Anything you want to ask me but we have answer truthfully. We can't lie, say pass or say secret." Jinyoung explained.

"Alright. But let me get some milk for us first. Do you want some cookies too?" Jaebum asked as he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

"Yes Daddy please" Jinyoung answered.

Jaebum emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later holding a tray with two glasses of milk and a saucer of cookies. 

"So who will go first?" Jaebum asked as he set the tray down on the coffee table and sat at the far end of the couch, Jinyoung on the opposite site.

"You Daddy" the hybrid answered, reaching for a piece of cookie on the table. "We'll do it alternately" he noted.

Jaebum doesn't really know what questions to ask his cat so he started with the simple ones.

"Ok my first question, what's Jinyoungie's favorite color?"

"Blue" the cat answered.

"But you look great in pink, baby"

"I know Daddy but I like blue better."

"Ok my turn Daddy. What's your favorite scent?"

"It used to be coffee but now I like Jinyoungie's scent, Vanilla." Jaebum answered with a smile making Jinyoung blush.

"What's Jinyoungie's favorite breakfast?"

"Pancakes with syrup!" Jinyoung exclaimed

"If you could change one bad quality of yours Daddy, what would it be?"

"Probably my bad temper because I do get angry fast."

"You do?" Jinyoung frowned. 

"Well I used to, that's why you're uncle Jackson told me to adopt a hybrid so I'll be quote unquote, less grumpy." Jaebum said wiggling his pointing and midle fingers together to put emphasis on the words less grumpy.

"Did it work?" Jinyoung asked, munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"I think so, cause Jinyoungie's sweetness and cheerfulness calms daddy." Jaebum answered with a smile making Jinyoung blush again. Jinyoung wonders if he could finish the game without fainting.

"My turn" Jaebum said face a little serious. "Do you have nine lives too kitten or only four and a half since you're only half cat?"

"That's just a myth Daddy!" Jinyoung whined "I only have one."

Jaebum laughed at his own silly question "I know kitten I'm just messing with you." he said as he reached for Jinyoung's head and ruffled his kitten's hair.

"If you aren't a CEO Daddy, what job would you think you'll have?"

"Maybe I'd be music instructor or a composer because I love music and I used to be in a band when I was in college." Jaebum beamed. "Or maybe I'd be a photographer! Cause I love taking pictures"

Jinyoung liked how his daddy looked so happy talking about his passion. He was happy that this game was part of his task as he was able to get to know his daddy more and see the sides of him he hasn't seen yet.

"Aside from being Daddy's secretary what else would you like to be Jinyoungie?"

"I haven't really thought about that Daddy cause I really wanted to work for you. But maybe I could be preschool teacher because I love children. They are so cute and innocent" Jinyoung grinned.

Jaebum thought that this would definitely suit Jinyoung and he already imagined himself picking Jinyoung up from school as he bid fairwell to his little students. "I think you'll be a great teacher baby" 

"Do you like strawberry milk better or Jinyoungie better?" Jinyoung asked as he dipped a cookie in his glass of milk.

"Wow that's a tough one." Jaebum said brows furrowed as he intently stared at the ceiling acting like he was thinking hard just to tease Jinyoung.

"Really Daddy?" Jinyoung said, unbelievably.

"I'm just kidding baby. Of course I like Jinyoungie better." Jaebum admitted.

"If you have to choose another owner aside from me, who would it be and why?"

"Uncle Jackson!" Jinyoung said without hesitation. "So that I'd still be able to meet you Daddy" 

This time Jaebum was the one who got flustered. "Awww you're so sweet baby" he cooed.

"What's Jinyoungie's favorite book?"

Jinyoung's eyes lit up at the mention of books but found the question a little hard as he could not pick one favorite. "There are plenty Daddy. I can't choose only one."

"Then just name one of them."

"Maybe, Kafka on the Shore." Jinyoung answered, Jaebum hummed in approval.

"Daddy why are you so good in cooking?" Jinyoung asked.

"My mom is a great cook and I always watch her cook when I was little so I think I got it from her." Jaebum answered with a soft smile as he mentioned his mom.

"Then are you a mama's boy Daddy?"

"You could say that kitten." Jaebum chuckled. "I'm an only child so my parents and grandparents spoiled me a lot. I don't have my baby pictures here but when we visit my parents' house I'll show them all to you." Jaebum couldn't help but smile as he thought all the fond memories from his childhood. 

"Do you have baby pictures too kitten? Are you already that cute since you were a baby?"

"I don't know Daddy," Jinyoung said glumly. "I don't ever recall being little. I don't even know if I have parents."

Jaebum felt bad for Jinyoung. He knew that most hybrids were created through science and haven't considered that maybe Jinyoung was part of this too. Jaebum reminded himself to be more carefull and sensitive when asking questions next time. 

He was actually curious about his cat's past but he didn't want to upset the hybrid further so he tried to change the topic but stopped when Jinyoung spoke again "Did you know that I was raised in an institution, Daddy?" 

"We don't have to talk about it baby. It's all in the past and you're here with Daddy now." Jaebum told Jinyoung.

"It's alright Daddy, I want to share it with you."

Jinyoung finished his milk and put the glass down on the table before straightening up in his seat and told Jaebum about his past.

"There's this place I was raised at that we call institution. It's a large compound surrounded by tall walls. The first memory I remembered was waking up from a deep sleep and almost drowned when I tried to open my eyes and breathe. These people in white got me out of the container, dried me and gave me clothes. They checked me up and did some tests before transferring me to a different building just within the compound where I met other hybrids. They gave us food and shelter, taught us how to walk, talk and interact with other hybrids and humans.

Jaebum's heart ached hearing Jinyoung's story and for a moment he could not utter a word. Jinyoung noticed his Daddy's discomfort so he reassured him that he was alright "Don't be sad Daddy, Jinyoungie has been well. It was fun there and they treated us really well."

Jaebum was somehow relieved to know that Jinyoung was taken care of. He also admired Jinyoung's sunny disposition and positive outlook in life. Despite being raised in a lab and not having a real family, Jinyoung accepted his past and was also open about it. Since Jaebum is Jinyoung's family now, the older man swore to make his kitten happy and loved.

"Come here baby" Jaebum opened his arms and asked Jinyoung to move closer to him. He stretched his legs on the couch and made room for his cat to sit in between his legs. Jinyoung leaned against his daddy's broad chest as Jaebum hugged him from behind. 

Jaebum then continued to ask Jinyoung questions "So from that place, you were then transferred to Brian's petshop?"

"No Daddy that's the second petshop I've been."

"Really? Then have you been adopted before?"

"No."

"Why not? I mean you're so pretty and charming, it's just impossible that no one adopted you." Jaebum said, unbelieving.

"There were many who wanted to buy me but I didn't want to be adopted. Did you know that I came from Busan Daddy?"

Jaebum nodded "Brian told me you were transferred from Busan that day."

"Yes, I came from a petshop in Busan and became friends with a woman who worked there. She said that there are bad people who buy hybrids for illegal businesses and some treat hybrids badly. Sometimes she would hide me at the storage area when there are bad customers who would look inside the petshop. I don't know how she knew which customers are bad or not, I just trusted her and stay at the back of the store until the customers left. There were also times when I myself didn't like certain customers, the ones who looked like perverts or scary. When I met those I would cry really hard and throw a fit in front of them so that they would lose interest in me."

"Illegal Businesses" Jaebum repeated this words inside his head and his stomach flipped as he remembered the news he watched before regarding hybrids being sold as prostitutes or slaves. The government had mandated that all petshops should do a background check of the customers and require them to submit legal documents to prevent these types of illegal transactions but it seems like there were still some shops that do not comply.

"So how did you get transferred to Brian's petshop?" Jaebum asked.

"My friend said that the owner went bankrupt and has to sell everything including the petshop. My friend couldn't buy me because she had no money and also has her own family to support. A friend of my friend knew Brian and told Brian about the petshop being sold so Brian bought all the items from that shop including the hybrids. My friend asked Brian to find me a good owner and Brian promised her that he will."

"When you saw me that day at Brian's petshop, didn't you think that I was a bad person? Don't I look scary? Cause everyone who met or saw me thought that."

"You do looked kinda scary Daddy." Jinyoung chuckled. "But you were really handsome and I've never seen someone as good looking as you. So if ever you were a bad owner then I guess you had already fooled me." 

"So you were just really looking for a handsome owner hmm?"

"No Daddy!" Jinyoung quickly denied. "It's just that when you walked in front of me and looked at me I was just mesmerized. I couldn't help but to lean closer to you and I just want you to pet me at that moment. Your hand was so warm, I had imagined you petting me everyday." he said dreamily.

"Are you jesting with me baby?" Jaebum asked tickling Jinyoung at the side. 

Jinyoung laughed and wiggled as Jaebum attacked him. "No Daddy it's true! I don't know why but I was really attracted to you."

Jinyoung gasped and quickly covered his mouth as soon as he realized he had just told his daddy his feelings. 

"What did you just say baby?" Jaebum asked, a bit shock.

Jinyoung quickly turned to Jaebum and covered his daddy's ears with his palms "Nothing Daddy! You heard nothing"

"If you say so baby" Jaebum said with a smirk making Jinyoung blush for the nth time.

Once Jinyoung's heart was back to its normal pace he shifted his position to completely face Jaebum by sitting on his daddy's lap stradling him. 

"Daddy I have a question for you. Please answer truthfully."

Jinyoung's face suddenly became serious as he remembered the question he wanted to ask his daddy for a long time. 

"That day when we went back to the petshop, did you plan to return me?"

Jaebum gulped and tried to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He felt guilty. He didn't think that Jinyoung would still remember that day.

"I'm sorry baby" Jaebum sighed and Jinyoung's face fell.

"Do you.. Do you regret it?" Jinyoung asked, his voice cracked a little.

"Regret what?"

"Adopting me"

"No. God no!" Jaebum quickly denied. "Adopting you is one of the best decision I've made in my life. I'm so thankful that your uncle Jackson persuaded me into adopting a hybrid because you are the best thing that ever happened to me Jinyoungie." Jaebum said as he pulled Jinyoung closer and hugged him.

Hearing this words from his daddy made Jinyoung's heart swell with happiness. He was so grateful to Jaebum that tears began to form in his eyes. "Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much for adopting me. I don't think I'd ever be this happy with someone else."

"Aigoo. Don't cry baby." Jaebum cooed and wiped Jinyoung's tears. "I'm the one who should be thankful baby. Thank you for coming into Daddy's life Jinyoungie" Jaebum said as he kissed Jinyoung's cheeks. 

"So, do you still want to continue this game or do you want to sleep now?"

"Let's play some more Daddy. Please."

It wasn't that late and it's only a Saturday so Jaebum agreed to continue their game.

Wanting to make the game more lively and fun Jaebum asked Jinyoung questions that would make him flustered and embarassed.

"Have you ever kissed a girl Jinyoungie?"

"Yes" Jinyoung answered without batting an eyelash.

"You did?!?" Jaebum asked dumbfounded. He didn't actually expect this answer as he knew that Jinyoung likes boys and has only kissed him and Wonpil. Well that was what he thought.

"Yes Daddy. I made out with Lisa."

"I didn't know you like girls too"

"I don't. She just wanted to know what it feels like to kiss a boy so we kissed. She said my lips are so soft but unfortunately she felt nothing" Jinyoung said with a giggle. "I felt nothing too to be honest. But I like the taste of her lipgloss though, it was too sticky"

"Well that's true. Jinyoungie's lips are the softest" Jaebum commented as he dragged his thumb across Jinyoung's plump bottom lip making Jinyoung's face red. 

"Daddy, have you ever made out with Uncle Jackson?"

"What?!?" Jaebum almost choked. Good thing he already swallowed the milk he was drinking else he would have spat it out on Jinyoung's face. "No! I've never! We're like brothers baby that would be disgusting." 

Jinyoung burst into laughter at his daddy's disgusted face. 

"Stop laughing it's not funny!" Jaebum said "Your uncle would have said the same thing."

As Jaebum paused to think of a question for Jinyoung, his cat used this as an opportunity to interrogate him instead.

"Have you ever dated a teacher Daddy?"

"No" Jaebum answered "but I did made out with a few."

"Not one but a few??" Jinyoung's brows furrowed as he glared at his daddy. Just how many person did his daddy slept with.

"That was in high school baby! And they were student teachers not someone old like an Ahjuma or Ahjussi."

"So you were a player daddy" Jinyoung concluded as he folded his arms across his chest. "Did you have many relationships before?"

"Yes I did when I was in high school but they weren't really serious baby. I was immature back then and didn't take relationships seriously." 

"Then how many serious relationships did you have?"

"Only one." 

"Only one? Wow she's so lucky!" Jinyoung exclaimed. 

"He. He's a he." Jaebum corrected as his eyes shifted to stare at nothing in particular. It stinged a bit to remember and talk about that one person he had given his heart to and that same person that broke it.

Jinyoung could sense Jaebum's shift in mood as his daddy looked away distantly. 

"Oh.. Then he's so lucky" was the only sentence Jinyoung could mutter. He felt jealous of that person not only because he was his daddy's first ever serious relationship but because it seemed like his daddy is somehow still affected by him.

It was just silence after that as Jaebum was immersed in his thoughts about his life for the past years and how he tried to forget that person for the last two and a half years by making himself busy with work. He then realized that it was only when he met Jinyoung that he thought of that person less and less. And in fact he haven't thought about that person for the last two months because of his cat. Jaebum couldn't help but to smile at this realization. Was he finally ready to move on? Was he ready to finally give his heart to someone else? And that, he wanted to find out.

After being lost in thoughts for a few minutes, Jaebum snapped back to reality and looked back at Jinyoung meeting his gaze. "Why do you think so?" he asked.

"Well.." Jinyoung couldn't think of something to say for a moment. Not when his daddy was staring at him warmly and expectantly.

"Because.." Jinyoung stuttered and tried to enumerate all the good quality Jaebum has "Daddy is handsome.. caring.. sweet.. intelligent.. responsible, kind hearted, loving, a great cook, a good kisser and good in bed. You're a complete package daddy."

Jaebum seemed satisfied with his cat's answer but of course he wouldn't let Jinyoung off that easily.

"Did you just say I'm good in bed baby?" Jaebum asked voice low, narrowing his eyes on his cat.

Jinyoung was flustered "What?!? No! You heard it wrong Daddy!"

"I heard it clear this time baby. You said I was good in bed." Jaebum hummed and moved his hands that were previously resting on Jinyoung's hips to his kitten's back, inside his t-shirt. He slowly moved it upwards in a featherlight touch making Jinyoung's breath hitch.

"Daddy!" Jinyoung's eyes panicked but Jaebum didn't seem to mind as his hands continued to roam around Jinyoung's back. "Relax kitten. Daddy won't do anything you don't want to. Just tell me to stop and I will" But Jinyoung didn't want his daddy to stop so he just bit his lower lip and nodded in response.

"My turn to ask questions." Jaebum said in a husky voice, hands now on Jinyoung's stomach. 

"Do you like Wonpil more or Daddy more?" Jaebum asked as he moved his hands up Jinyoung's ribs then to his chest making Jinyoung gasp.

"Daddy" Jinyoung moaned. "I like Daddy more" he clarified.

Jaebum hummed in approval, liking Jinyoung's answer. He then circled his fingers around Jinyoung's nipples making Jinyoung shiver.

"Do you like Hyunwoo more or Daddy more Jinyoungie?" Jaebum asked, licking one of Jinyoung's sensitive nipple.

"Ahhh Daddy!" Jinyoung screamed. "I like Daddy more!" 

"Good answer" Jaebum said with a smirk. He dived back in and continued to lap at Jinyoung's chest. Jinyoung squirmed and writhe on top of Jaebum that he almost went off balance. He kept himself steady by putting one hand on Jaebum's shoulders while the other grabbed his daddy's hair earning him a small grunt from Jaebum.

Jinyoung was so overwhelmed with lust and emotions when he suddenly remembered what Sora told her before: "Since you chose the long way then don't ever have sex with him until he confessed to you. Men usually confuse lust for love. And they might tell you they love you just to get inside your pants. So until you are sure he has feelings for you then stop him and yourself from those sexual urges." 

This seemed to clear Jinyoung's mind. He opened his eyes and gathered all his will-power to tell his daddy to stop.

Jaebum's head suddenly shoot up to look at Jinyoung with a mixture of surprised and confused expression.

"I'm not yet ready to do this Daddy. Please give me some time." Jinyoung was able to say as he catch his breath.

"Oh! I'm sorry baby I thought that you.. I thought we.." Jaebum muttered, still confused. 

"Don't say sorry Daddy. I wanted it too but not now. I need more time" Jinyoung explained as he pulled his shirt down to cover his body and bulge.

"Alright baby. Let's just sleep yeah?" Jaebum said, disappointment evident in his tone.

\-----

Jaebum was pacing back and forth in Jackson's office as the latter was busy working on his computer.

"Hyung you've been going back to my office for a hundredth time now and everytime I ask you why you'd tell me to forget about it. Just tell me what the fuck is bothering you cause I can't concentrate on my work!" Jackson spat in frustration.

Jaebum was about to open his mouth when Jackson cut him off "Is this about Jinyoung?"

Jaebum was surprised. How did Jackson know?

"How did I know? Cause you have this weird CEO look if it's about work. But right now you just look like a love sick puppy that kept moping around in my office"

Jaebum wanted to argue but Jackson cut him off again. 

"I'm your best friend don't ask how I figured you out so easily. Now spill it"

"Fine" Jaebum said defeated as he slumped on the couch near the glass window at Jackson's office.

Jackson picked something out of his drawer and walked toward's Jaebum.

"Do you need a drink?" Jackson asked already pouring a small amount of scotch into a glass.

"Did you forget that drinking alcoholic beverages is not allowed in the workplace during ofﬁce hours?" Jaebum reminded Jackson.

"We own the company hyung, no one's gonna fire us" Jackson argued back. 

He was right though and Jaebum looked like he needed alcohol to be able to pour his heart out to Jackson. 

"Fine then. Fill it to the brim" Jaebum commanded.

Jackson filled the glass with scotch and handed it over to Jaebum. "So what's up?"

Jaebum smelled the glass savoring the subtle aromas and flavors of the scotch through his nose before downing it in one go. "I think I have feelings for Jinyoung" Jaebum confessed.

"Okay and?" 

Jaebum looked at Jackson quizzically. "Just Okay? You're not surprised?"

"Hyung, you're the only one who is oblivious to your own feelings to Jinyoung. Or should I say in denial." Jackson pointed out.

"I just recently realized ok?"

"Sure. If that's what make you sleep at night" Jackson shrugs. "So what's the problem?"

"Well, I don't think he feels the same way" 

"That's ridiculous hyung!" Jackson said unbelievably. "Jinyoungie likes you. He looks at you like you are the most handsome guy in the entire universe. He's practically blind!"

"No you don't understand." Jaebum argued, setting the glass in his hands on the table and filling it up again. "You see we played a game this weekend where we asked questions to each other and we got to know each other more. He shared things about our past, had fun, teased each other and eventually got to the point where we're both you know.. got turned on."

Jaebum gulped down his second shot of scotch before continuing his story. "So while we were doing foreplay he suddenly told me to stop. He told me he wasn't ready and asked me to give him more time. And I just don't understand." Jaebum frowned. "It's not his first time and we did it every heat cycle. So I thought that maybe he didn't really like doing that with me. That he just needed release when he was in heat and I was the one who just happen to be there. Maybe he doesn't really like me that way."

"You're thinking too much hyung. Trust me Jinyoung likes you."

"I don't know Jackson"

"Hyung, you haven't even confessed yet and you're already giving up? Come on don't be a woosy!"

"I'm not Jackson. It's just so complicated. It wouldn't work anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Well because he is a hybrid. Wouldn't it be weird for a human and a hybrid to be in a relationship? Plus he is way younger, i'll look like a sugar daddy."

"First, you already are his sugar daddy" Jackson snickered. "You are a rich twenty nine year old bachelor living with a nineteen year old hybrid providing him with the things he needs in exchange for pleasure." Jackson said, then cackled in delight at his own wit.

"What the fuck Jackson!" Jaebum cursed as he threw a throw pillow at his bestfriend.

"Ok so how about.. in exchange for companionship. Happy now?" 

"No!" Jaebum glared at Jackson. He stood up to try to walk away but Jackson caught him by the arms and pull him back down to the couch.

"I'm just kidding hyung! Come on I'll be serious now."

Jaebum gave Jackson a second chance and sat on the couch again. Jackson took Jaebum seriously this time by telling him that owner and hybrid relationships are not weird and actually are pretty normal these days. He even gave Jaebum examples as Jaebum didn't seem to believe him.

"There are even celebrity couples that are hybrids and humans. Don't you even watch the television hyung? You know Shi Min A, Kim Woo Bin's girlfriend? She's a fox. How about Song Hye Kyo of the famous Song-Song couple? She's a bobcat" Jackson explained further.

Jackson could see the way Jaebum looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Are you still living in the Joseon era hyung? You're so outdated!" Jackson said incredulously. 

"But they don't have ears or tails!" Jaebum argued.

"Surgery hyung! Song Hye Kyo underwent surgery to remove her cat features because it wasn't that normal to have hybrid celebrities when she debuted in acting before. But now hybrid actors and actresses are widely accepted in show business. The stylist of Shi Min-A just hid her ears behind her hair for human roles but mostly she acts as hybrids in movies and series so she doesn't have to hide her fox features. Remember the series My Girlfriend is a Gumiho?"

Jaebum looked seriously surprised. "Wow! You sure knew a lot. So what do you suggest me to do?"

"Confess! What else do you need to do? You're an adult hyung and it's not like Jinyoung's your first relationship."

"I know but I'm scared of being rejected. It would be weird living under the same roof after that. But yeah I guess you're right. I'll think about it."

"Don't think about it hyung. Just do it!"

"Thanks Jackson"  
\-----

"So how'd it go? Did you make any progress hyung? Did you made Jaebum hyung fall for you?" Yugyeom asked as he set the tray down on the table and sat in between Bambam and Jinyoung.

Jinyoung sighed before dipping a piece of french fries in ketchup and putting it in his mouth "I don't know Gyeomie. I have checked every tasks Noona gave me but I don't think I've made a lot of progress. I mean I could definitely see some changes like Daddy's a lot sweeter and more possessive but other than that he treats me the same way. And have I told you that I rejected him last time and maybe threw him off a bit?"

"You still have one more task left hyung so don't give up just yet" Bambam said encouragingly as he took a sip from Yugyeom's chocolate shake making the younger whine.

"What's your task anyway, hyung?" Yugyeom asked.

Jinyoung unlocked his phone and opened their J❤J Project chat room to scan through their chat history and look for the last task Sora gave him. When he had found it, he read it out loud for Yugyeom to hear "BOND OVER ADRENALINE RUSH"

"Adrenal what?" Yugyeom asked in curiosity.

"Adrenaline rush Gyeommie, the feeling you get when you experience a thrilling moment or a death defying stunt" Jinyoung explained

"What does it have to do with making Jaebum Hyung like you?"

"Well according to Noona's references an increase of adrenaline results in increased levels of attraction. Jinyoung tried to explain but by the way that Yugyeom was scratching his head, Jinyoung knew he had to elaborate further. 

"Alright, let me explain it in the simplest way I can. When you see your crush, you feel excited, your heart beats faster, your blood surges through your body and your stomach feels funny right? This feeling of excitement is called adrenaline rush. When you fear something or does something thrilling you would also feel those same emotions I mentioned earlier with your crush right? So when two persons experience the same thrilling moment, they find each other more attractive and there's a high chance they'd fall for each other."

Yugyeom seemed skeptical still "But does that really work?" 

"Of course they do!" Sana replied. "Remember in Meteor Garden how Shan Cai fell for Dao Min Si after he was beaten when he rescued her from her kidnappers?" 

"Or how Jasmine fell for Aladdin after riding that magic carpet ride!" Lisa excitedly added.

"Also in action movies there's always a kissing scene before or after a fight scene" Jennie piped in.

"Oh that must really be effective then hyung when will you start?" Yugyeom commented.

"I dunno Gyeommie I still don't know what to do" Jinyoung answered.

"I have an idea!" Lisa exclaimed. "Our classmate Momo's dad is a Yakusa and maybe we could ask her to talk to her dad to kidnap Jinyoung."

"That's ridiculous Lisa!" Bambam snorted.

"Yeah I think it's too much. Are there any other heart racing things we can do that does not include getting me and Daddy almost killed?"

"Then just watch action or scary movies." Sana suggested

"But we always watch them every Saturdays and Daddy doesn't seem to be thrilled by those. He just laughed at me when I got scared watching Insidious and Annabelle." Jinyoung explained.

"Then try something exhilirating like car racing, bungee jumping or sky diving" Bambam proposed.

"How about a Rollercoaster date?" Yugyeom suddenly piped in.

"Woah that's actually a great idea Gyeommie. You're a genius!" Bambam and the others complimented Yugyeom.

"Anything for my ultimate ship!" Yugyeom said giving Jinyoung a wink.

"Have you ever been to a theme park hyung?" Bambam wondered.

Jinyoung shook his head. The cat has only seen amusement parks from television but he hasn't really been to one.

And so they all agreed that a date at the amusement park would be perfect for Jinyoung's last task. 

Of course, his best friends Bambam and Yugyeom helped Jinyoung to setup a date with Jaebum at a theme park.  
\-----

The next day while they were at the class room waiting for their teacher, Bambam and Yugyeom excitedly gave Jinyoung two tickets to Wonderland.

Jinyoung was very excited for class to end so that he could show his daddy the tickets and ask him to accompany him to the park. He was sure his daddy would say yes, as he could never say no to Jinyoung anyway.

So that Sunday, Jaebum and Jinyoung woke up early for their visit to Wonderland.  
It was Jinyoung's first time visiting a theme park and he was very ecstatic about it. He couldn't pick anything to wear but when he saw his daddy in just a cargo pants and plain black shirt, he decided to wear something comfortable too - just simple khaki shorts and white shirt. 

They arrived at the theme park at nine in the morning just in time with the park's opening. Jaebum and Jinyoung were both surprised to see Jackson, Mark, Bambam and Yugyeom waiving at them at the entrance.

Jinyoung wouldn't deny that he felt a little bit dissappointed when he saw his uncles and his friends since it was supposed to be just him and his daddy and Jinyoung had already planned to confess to Jaebum at the end of their trip. But due to this unforseen circumstance he decided to save his confession for another time and just enjoy the day.

Jinyoung was greeted with a spectacular view of the park that looks like a kingdom in fairy tales. The park was surrounded by tall ancient grey walls with towers serving as lookout posts. The entrance to the park is a large wooden drawbridge pulled by big rusty chains.

They entered the theme park and head in to the first area which is the courtyard where they were welcomed by the smell of hotdogs, popcorns and cotton candies from the concession stands. Their attention were captured by oohing and aahing of people who were fascinated by watching the different acts such as jugglers, magicians, clowns, stilt walkers and entertainers. They linger a bit in the courtyard to watch a few acts while Jaebum captured the events through his camera.

As they were nearing the end of that area, Jackson saw a beautiful gold statue of a man that seemed like a warrior. He asked the three hybrids to stand in front of it so that Jaebum could take their photo. The three wore their signature poses and as soon as Jaebum counted to three, the statue moved scaring the three hybrids who screamed and ran to different directions. The three older men laughed at their hybrids reactions which Jaebum luckily have recorded through his camera.

The hybrids whined as their owners showed them their pictures and teased them about the incident. They only stopped when Jaebum announced that they are now going to hit the rides.

The first ride they rode was the carousel. Although they were old enought to ride it Jaebum wanted Jinyoung to experience riding the merry-go-round. Jinyoung was all smiles riding the white horse while his Daddy kept taking pictures of them.

They decided to ride the bumper cars next and drove in pairs. Jaebum let Jinyoung drive while he sat on the passenger seat.  
The other four decided to gang up on Jaebum and Jinyoung's car and chased them around. Jaebum saw how skilled his cat was in driving the bumper car as the two pairs couldn't catch up to them. Jinyoung was able to drive swiftly and maneuver the car so that instead of being chased, they became the chaser. Jinyoung targeted Yugyeom and Bambam's car as a revenge. They chased the two hybrids' car around and bumped them a few times to Yugyeom's annoyance.

After the small rides they decided that they were now ready for the extreme rides. They rode the pirate ship first because well Yugyeom thought it was the least scariest. They chose the bench all the way in the back because Bambam said that this would reach the highest point. At first, the ship swung back and forth at low speed and it felt just like they were on a swing in a park - a piece of cake right?. But as the ship went faster and faster and swung higher and higher, the passengers' screams got louder and louder. Jinyoung felt like his heart was being pulled out from his chest whenever the ship swung downwards and he couldn't help but to scream as loud as he can. It was only the first extreme ride they rode and he felt like he already lost his voice.

They rode the Drop Tower next and sat beside each other on a gondola. Jinyoung's palms began to sweat and his stomach started to feel funny as they were lifted higher and higher until they reached the top of the tower. Jinyoung looked through his right and saw his uncle Jackson already drained in color while his uncle Mark didn't seem to be fazed. Bambam and Yugyeom sat next to Mark screaming and cheering in excitement. Jinyoung turned his head to the left where he saw his daddy looking at him and mouthing "you're gonna be alright baby". The way up was excruciatingly slow and Jinyoung felt like he was about to pass out. The only thing he could do is to close his eyes and pray that he would survive until the end of the ride.

When they reached the top his uncle Jackson suddenly took Jinyoung's hand and tightly gripped it with his own cold shaking hands.

And in just a second, Jinyoung felt his stomach flipped as they were dropped in a free-fall. 

"JJJIIIIIIIINNNNNNYYYYOOUUNNNGGG-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Jackson screamed at the top of his lungs. He clung to Jinyoung like a koala as he repeatedly screamed the cat's name "JINYOUNG!!!! JIIINNNYYOOUUUNNGGG!!!! JJJIIIINNNYYYOOOUUNGGG-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

As soon as the ride ended Jinyoung and Jackson ran towards the men's restroom and threw up. They sat at the bench for a few minutes to rest while drinking cola and eating snacks. Mark, Yugyeom and Bambam rode a few rides while Jackson and Jinyoung tried to recover. Jaebum took care of the two and bought them medicine to relieve their nausea and vomiting.

When the two regained their strength and were lively again, they reunite with Mark and the two hybrids. After so much persuation Jackson and Jinyoung agreed to try one last extreme ride which was the rollercoaster.

The rollercoaster was monstrous. They rode it in pair again, Yugyeom and Bambam sat at the very first row.  
The ride slowly took off and Jinyoung could feel that they start to incline.  
Jinyoung's heart started to pound with every click of the gear and he watched as the people and structures below got smaller and smaller. Jaebum could sense his kitten's uneasiness so he held Jinyoung's hand and reassured him that he is strong and that he could do this.

The hybrid's eyes went wide in panic as they got to highest point and in the blink of an eye the car dropped. Jinyoung could feel the strong wind as it banged his head to the back rest of the rubber seat. He clenched the metal bar so hard that his knuckles turned to white. The car accelerated in full speed as it went up and down, turned left and right, twisted and went upside down around the circular loop. And then finally, the ride ended as the car slowed down to a stop. Jinyoung could honestly say that it was the most thrilling and exhilarating ride he had experienced.  
\-----

Time really flies when you are having fun and suddenly it was already night and the sky was already dark. The park gives a different view at night as it was illuminated by different colored bulbs and neon lights.

The six of them unanimously agreed to ride the Ferris Wheel to wrap up their fun filled day.

The Ferris wheel is enourmous and Jinyoung's stomach churned just by looking at how huge it is and how high it could reach. He felt his palms sweat but Jaebum held his hands and squeeze it reassuringly. 

"Look baby it's not that bad." Jaebum said as he pointed at the ride and showed Jinyoung how slow it rotates.

"Hyung aren't you coming?" Bambam suddenly asked so they all turned to Jackson who had stopped in his track when they almost reached the start of the line.

"No! I will not ride that thing! I almost died on the drop tower and roller coaster earlier." Jackson said firmly.

"Come on Seunnie they are not the same."  
Mark cooed.

"You're scaring Jinyoung Jackson. Man up! This was your idea anyway." Jaebum pointed out.

Jackson shifted his eyes to Jinyoung who was looking at him expectantly. "Fine!" He sighed. "As long as Mark hugs me all throughout the ride"

"Ewww you're so cheesy hyung!" Bambam and Yugyeom both said in disgust.

And so the six of them rode the Ferris Wheel in pairs again.

As the Ferris wheel turned and the car went up, Jinyoung looked back at the events that happened that day. His first time at the amusement park was really memorable and he enjoyed every part of it though he got dizzy and scared on some of the rides.

As they near the highest part of the Ferris Wheel, Jinyoung's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped at the spectacular view laid out before him. He could see the entire city from above and it looked as if the night sky filled with glittering stars had draped over the land.

"It's so beautiful!" Jinyoung exclaimed palms flat on the window and nose touching the glass as he looked outside the car.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful. Breathtakingly so." Jaebum chimed in. 

Jinyoung moved his gaze towards his daddy and found Jaebum staring at him. "But you're not looking at the view Daddy!" Jinyoung whined.

"My view is even better baby." Jaebum said as he looked at Jinyoung adoringly and smiled at him warmly. "You have no idea how beautiful you are Jinyoungie. God I wish you could see how beautiful you are through my eyes."

To say that Jinyoung was shocked was an understatement - he was floored. Did he hear his daddy right? Was he just imagining things? Wait was that a confession?

As Jinyoung's mind runs a million miles per second trying to process what his daddy meant, Jaebum took this as an opportunity to lean closer to Jinyoung and put their lips together.

The kiss was one sided though as Jinyoung sat there still frozen and stunned. 

Jaebum licked Jinyoung's lips trying to ask permission to get inside and this seemed to bring Jinyoung back to reality as the cat parted his lips with a gasp. Jaebum's hands find their way to Jinyoung's neck and hips while Jinyoung put his on Jaebum's chest. The wonderful view of the city lights were long forgotten as the two kissed and tasted each other in a sweet and romantic way.

Another thing they have forgotten was that they were in a Ferris Wheel ride in an amusement park that isn't private. So when the 30 minute ride was over and the car door opened, a squealing and cheering sound from their friends startled them. 

"Oh my god hyung!" Jackson gasped as he tried to cover Bambam and Yugyeom's eyes.

The two hybrids however don't want to miss a thing so they squirmed out of their hyung's hold and cheered at the top of their lungs "JJ Cross!!!!"

Mark just stood there smiling as Jaebum and Jinyoung quickly parted and pretended like nothing happened.

The two went down the car and met with their friends who were still ecstatic about their kiss. 

"Come on now you two don't be shy. We already saw what happened." Jackson teased Jaebum and Jinyoung.

"This calls for a celebration!" Bambam exclaimed.

"No celebrations. I'm tired, let's go home now" Jaebum replied.

"Oh I bet you can't wait to go home hyung" Jackson said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and nudged Jaebum on the ribs.

They all understood what Jackson was implying and Yugyeom took this as an opportunity to tease Jaebum and Jinyoung more. "Oohh! I wanna make your body move so don't stop baby let your body groove. Bounce Bounce, come on bounce let it bounce bounce!" he singsonged

"Where did you learn that Gyeommie?" Jaebum asked surprised.

"I heard it from Jackson hyung's room when Mark hyung slept-over" Yugyeom answered pointing at Jackson's direction.

Jackson and Mark were both in shock. 

"I didn't!" Jackson protested.

"I told you to keep it down Jackson" Mark reprimanded his boyfriend.

"Oh my god! Would you two be responsible enough to keep your sex life private? You have minors in your house Jackson!" Jaebum scolded the two lovers.

"Come on kids let's go get some pizza" Jaebum declared as he motioned the hybrids to follow him to the exit.

"Yay pizza!!!" the three hybrids chorused.

After being full with pizza and pasta, they call it a night and went home.

Unfortunately to my readers Jaebum and Jinyoung didn't have sex that night. They just lay in their bed and cuddled. But fortunately this isn't the last chapter as we still have two or three more left.

"Do you want to go out tomorrow kitten?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung who was laying his head on Jaebum's chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"Like a date Daddy?"

"Yes baby. Definitely a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and I appologize for grammar and spelling mistakes as well.
> 
> Twitter: @imajjptrash


	16. Let's Get Together

As promised, Jaebum took Jinyoung on a date the next day. Jaebum woke Jinyoung up at four in the morning earning him a whine from the hybrid cat. Jinyoung questioned his daddy what kind of date starts in the wee hours of the morning while pulling the duvet on top of his head and hiding under the covers. Jaebum however was quick to grab the cat's feet dragging the still whining Jinyoung out of their bed with a loud thud as the cat's bottom hit the floor.

"Daddy!!!" Jinyoung shrieked in surprise while Jaebum hurriedly ran towards the door to escape his cat's wrath. Once the coast was clear and Jinyoung had calmed down, Jaebum entered the room again and walked towards Jinyoung who was now sitting on the floor rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Jaebum helped Jinyoung to his feet and told him to take a shower while patting his butt encouragingly.

While having breakfast, Jinyoung tried to guess where his daddy is taking him for their first date.

"Is there even a restaurant that's open this early Daddy?" Jinyoung frowned questioningly at Jaebum while putting more syrup on his pancake.

"McDonald's is open 24 hours" Jaebum answered Jinyoung then took a sip on his cup of coffee while trying to not crack a smile.

"You're seriously taking me to McDonalds on our first date Daddy?"

"Why what's wrong with McDonald's? I thought you like McDonald's Jinyoungie?"

"I do Daddy but it's five in the morning! Who even goes to McDonald's this early just to have a date?" Jinyoung pouted and whined and Jaebum almost spilled the real details of their date at how cute his kitten was.

But instead of giving in, Jaebum teased Jinyoung more by answering "We are!" as he got up and gathered the dirty dishes to wash leaving his cat sulking on the dining table.

After finishing their breakfast,  they went to the parking lot and into their car. As soon as the engine started, Jinyoung drifted off to sleep and Jaebum had to personally put the seatbelt on his sleeping cat.

They drove out for two hours away from the city passing the broad plains of the country side that lies beneath the mountains. 

Jinyoung was woken up by the warmth of the sun, the salty smell of the wind and the sound of waves crashing unto the shore.   
He slowly opened his eyes and was stunned by the majestic view in front of him. There laid the turqoise colored sea stretching into the horizon meeting the clear blue sky above it.

"Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty" Jinyoung was startled when Jaebum suddenly spoke beside him.

"Daddy we're on the beach!" Jinyoung exclaimed as he turned to look at Jaebum then back to the view he was previously admiring.

"I know. Do you like it?"

"Yes Daddy! I've never been to the beach." 

"Great! So are you going to get out there and get your feet wet or do you want to just admire the view from here?" 

"Of course I'm going out there! Come on Daddy I want to swim!" Jinyoung excitedly got out of the car and ran towards the beach.

"Hey be careful Jinyoungie!" Jaebum shouted to his overly excited cat's retreating back. He then immediately went to the back of the car to get their things from the trunk.

Jaebum followed Jinyoung soon after and found his kitten playing at the shoreline trying to dodge the waves as it rolled towards him in silver lines. Jaebum smiled as he lay the blanket a few meters away so that the water won't reach it. He then put the picnic basket on top of the blanket and rented an umbrella to use as a cover.

When everything was settled, Jaebum ran towards Jinyoung and dragged his cat towards the deeper part of the sea then plunged both of them into the salty water.  
Jinyoung who was caught off guard immediately pushed his head out of the water and gasped for air. As he coughed the water he accidentaly inhaled, Jinyoung saw his daddy laughing at him. Jinyoung took his revenge by launching towards Jaebum and shoving him under the salty sea. They wrestled, played and swam on the cool water until the sun was highest in the sky and blazing down upon them.

The pair had lunch at a nearby restaurant where they ate fresh seafoods and seashells. After eating, Jaebum decided to take Jinyoung on a tour at the small town. They took pictures, ate local delicacies and bought souvenirs. In the afternoon, the two took a walk at the long stretch of the beach hand in hand feeling the grainy sand beneath their feet. They sat on a hollow log by the shore sipping an ice cold beer feeling the cool breeze as it touched the warmth of their cheeks. They watched as the sun dipped down the endless sea painting the  sky in magnificent hues of crimson and scarlet that fades into pink, purple and indigo.

"I love you Daddy" Jinyoung whispered but Jaebum was still able to catch it clearly. Jaebum tilted his head to look at Jinyoung who gasped and quickly covered his mouth with both hands. He looked bewildered like a deer caught in the headlights. 

"Did I say that out loud?" Jinyoung mumbled in his palms.

"Should I pretend that I didn't hear it?" Jaebum smiled warmly.

Jinyoung was scared that he said it too soon as it was only their first date after all. But he looked hopeful. Hopeful that Jaebum liked what he has heard. 

"Do you want to?" Jinyoung returned the question.

"No" Jaebum answered as he leaned in and pulled Jinyoung by the chin angling his kitten's head up so he could capture his lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet despite the bitterness of the beer that was still on their tongue. They continued to kiss until they could no longer breathe. Jaebum pulled apart but kept a hand gently cupping Jinyoung's face as he stared at those big hazelnut eyes full of emotions. 

This time it was Jinyoung who reached up and pulled Jaebum down to him until their lips crashed together. The kiss was hot, wet and rough. Jaebum groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled Jinyoung gathering his kitten against him. The close proximity still wasn't enough so Jinyoung clumsily clambered on his daddy's lap. Jinyoung fisted Jaebum's hair while Jaebum's hands roamed inside his kitten's shirt feeling the soft, warm skin of his back. Jaebum's dick throbbed inside his pants and Jinyoung could feel him harden between the cleft of his ass. Jaebum thrusted upward making Jinyoung moan wantonly and in return Jinyoung rubbed his clothed ass all over his daddy's dick making Jaebum curse "Ah fuck Jinyoungie!" 

As they were grinding at each other desperately seeking for release, the hollow log Jaebum was sitting on cracked and splits into two causing Jaebum to fell backwards pulling Jinyoung on top of him. 

Jaebum groaned in pain as Jinyoung's weight pushed him against the small pieces of wood under his back. 

"Oh my God! Daddy are you alright?" Jinyoung asked worriedly as he scrambled to his feet and helped Jaebum up. Luckily, Jaebum wasn't hurt badly and only has a few scratches and bruise from the wood which relieved both of them. 

Since it was getting late and Jaebum still has to drive back for two hours, they decided to end their date on the beach and head home. It's almost 11 in the evening when they reached their city and Jinyoung woke up just in time as Jaebum parked the car in front of a restaurant. Jinyoung rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times when he saw the familar red and yellow color of the restaurant. When he realized where they were, Jinyoung looked at his daddy in disbelief.

"What?" Jaebum said with a laugh. "We still haven't eaten dinner and our date hasn't ended yet. And I told you I'll take you to McDonald's for our first date remember?" Jaebum grinned and Jinyoung burst into giggles.

"Alright Daddy." Jinyoung resigned happily. "I want a Cheeseburger deluxe, large fries, coke and an apple pie" Jinyoung said as he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps outside the car. 

Needless to say, the date went perfectly fine. Well if you asked Jinyoung, this was more than what he wished for.  
\-----

The next day at lunch, Jinyoung was immediately dragged by his friends towards the cafeteria and bombarded him with questions.

"So, how was your date with Oppa, hyung?" Bambam asked Jinyoung who was sitting in between him and Sana facing the twins Jennie and Lisa. Jinyoung's friends were gathered around him like reporters trying to get a scoop of his lovelife.

"Wait aren't we gonna buy food first?" Jinyoung asked his friends then tried to stand up only to be pushed down by his friends to sit again.

"We already asked Yugyeom, Wonpil and Jimin to buy us food" Sana answered.

"Wow you guys are really serious about my date."

"Of course we are! You're supposed to tell us your progress remember? So now spill it" Lisa reminded him.

"Alright, alright. The date.. was absolutely.. perfect!" Jinyoung answered with a big smile on his face.

"So where did Mr. Im take you? Did you two have dinner on a super expensive restaurant as the violinist played a romantic song?" Jennie asked excitedly.

"Or did he book the whole cinema so that you two can be alone as you watch a movie together? But then you couldn't really focus on the movie because you two were making out the whole time!" Lisa interjected as she and Jennie tried to demonstrate kissing without touching their lips

"Oh my God no!" Jinyoung covered his flushed face with both his hands, embarrassed with his friends.

"Or maybe he took you shopping and bought you expensive clothes and shoes?" Sana inquired.

"No shopping and movies! We went to the beach."

"The beach? So you went on a cruise on his expensive yacht?" Bambam queried.

"No we just swam, eat seafoods, strolled on the shore and drank beer." 

"Did you fuck after?" a familiar voice suddenly asked.

"What?! No!" Jinyoung denied.

"No???" his friends asked in unison.

"Wait is that Noona?" Jinyoung asked Bambam who was holding his phone up showing Sora's face on the screen.

"Yes I'm on videocall. I can't miss the juicy parts you know" Sora answered through the loudspeaker making Jinyoung laugh.

"There's no juicy part Noona. We just... you know.. made out a little" Jinyoung stated  while blushing.

"You should have jumped on him Jinyoung! Did you forget that the last step was to seduce Jaebum?" Sora reprimanded Jinyoung.

"Well I did! I tried but then we got into a small accident. No one was hurt but it definitely killed the mood."

"Awww. Well at least you made out" 

"Oh I forgot! We went to McDonald's after."

"McDonald's? Well that's also a great way to end a date aside from having sex" Sora chuckled.

"Yeah!" Bambam, Jennie, Sana and Lisa all nodded in agreement.

\-----

Meanwhile at the office Jaebum too was interogated by his bestfriend Jackson about his date with Jinyoung.

"So loverboy, where did you take Jinyoung on your first date?" Jackson asked as soon as he stepped inside Jaebum's office.

"At the beach" Jaebum answered nonchalantly while signing some papers on top of his desk.

"At the beach? You actually ruined your first date by going fishing?"

"No, we didn't go fishing Jackson." 

"Oh thank God, I thought you ruined your first date, fishing while wearing that stupid bucket hat!" Jackson sighed dramatically as he collapsed on the black leather couch in Jaebum's office.

Jaebum took his eyes off the documents he was signing to give Jackson a piercing look "Hey! I like that hat!"

"I'm totally aware. You own like 20 similar looking bucket hats" Jackson shrugged

"Well you own a hundred WANG snapbacks, Jackson" Jaebum retorted.

"Touche.That's why we're best friends."

"No. We're best friends because you forced me to be your friend when the cool kids rejected you in gradeschool."

"Of course not! And they weren't cool. They were a bunch of losers. We were the cool kids remember?" Jackson said confidently.

Jaebum stopped what he was doing and walked towards Jackson to join his bestfriend on the couch. "Well yeah, after we removed our braces and got rid of that stupid hairstyles our mom made us wear." Jackson and Jaebum both laughed as they recalled their childhood memories.

"So what did you guys do on the beach? Did you skinny dip and fuck on the shore?" Jackson wasn't done yet with his interview.

"No!" Jaebum denied but then he remembered what they did. "Well almost but we never really got to that point. We just swam, eat seafoods, strolled the beach, drank beer and made out. And then we went to eat at McDonald's after."

"How romantic. I forgot that you were the sappy type. And McDonald's is actually a good idea to end a date. I love their fries! It's the food version of sex." Jackson grinned. "So do you plan to take Jinyoung to the art gallery next weekend?"

"How did you?" Jaebum was surprised at how Jackson correctly guessed his plans for the weekend. 

"Well you're in luck Hyung because I have tickets for the art exhibition this Saturday."

"Why would you have tickets? You don't even like these kinds of stuff"

"Of course I do!" 

"No you don't! Remember when you accompanied me to the art exhibit that my mom keep bugging me about and you kept giving opinions and side comments on every piece of art like you know art at all?  And also that time you took off your jacket to put it on the nude female sculpture?"

"I just hid her boobs cause there could be minors in there!" Jackson defended himself while holding back his laugh.

"Yeah and you put the flowerpot in front of the sculpured man's dick!" Both of them burst into laughter as they remembered that particular day.

"Well I'm just glad that my old-fashioned romantic friend is back" Jackson said while patting Jaebum on the shoulders.

"What's wrong with being old-fashioned?" Jaebum quirked his eyebrows on Jackson.

"Nothing! Can't I be happy for my friend who's back on the dating scene?"

"No but do you think going to the art gallery would bore Jinyoung? I mean he's just 19. Should I just bring him to the movies or bars instead?"

"Nah! Isn't Jinyoung old-fashioned as well? He likes to wear those loose dresspants and would rather read and drink tea than to go clubbing with his friends. He's so you don't you think?"

"Well you got a point. Then I'll take him to the exhibit this weekend and maybe watch a movie after."

"And how about watching a musical the week after that?" Jackson asked suggestively.

"The musical?" Jaebum asked, bemused.

"Yeah well Mark bought tickets for The Phantom of the Opera that he was dying to watch. You know I don't like musicals but as a supportive boyfriend, I agreed to watch the musical with him. And I'm thinking maybe we could do a double date so that I wouldn't feel bored." Jackson explained.

Jaebum looked uncomfortable with the idea so Jackson immediately withdrew his offer "Oh but if you still don't feel like going to musicals it's fine. It's just two hours and I think I can handle it."

"No, no, it's fine. It's been a long time. qBut I have to ask Jinyoung first about it. He has read the book but I'm not sure if he's interested with the play."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jackson I'm sure. As you've said, your sappy old-fashioned romantic friend is back" Jaebum answered with a small smile.

\-----  
The days went by fast and suddenly it's weekend again. Jinyoung went to his baking class that Saturday and immediately gathered his things as soon as the clock strikes 3.

"You look excited Jinyounie. Are you going out on a date again today?" Sana teased Jinyoung.

"Actually, I do." Jinyoung beamed at Sana.

"Gosh you look so sappy and in love. I wanna have a boyfriend too" Jennie whined and pouted.

"Who's going on a date?" a low voice has startled the four friends when Hyunwoo suddenly appeared behind them. 

"Jinyoung is. He's going on a date with his boyfriend" Lisa answered teasingly and the three girls giggled in delight while Jinyoung wanted to die in embarassment.

"Oh! You have a boyfriend Jinyoung?" Hyunwoo asked, a mix of sadness and dissappointment evident in his voice.

"Yes Hyung. I have a boyfriend now" Jinyoung responded shyly.

Hyunwoo tried to look unaffected and asked "Who's this lucky person?"

"It's Mr. Im! Jinyoung's daddy" Sana excitedly interjected.

"But he's your owner. Wouldn't it be weird to date your owner?" Hyunwoo asked, making Jinyoung feel dismayed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm just concerned. I mean what if your relationship don't last and you eventually broke up? Wouldn't it be uncomfortable to live under the same roof with your ex?" Hyunwoo explained further.

The thought of breaking up never really crossed Jinyoung's mind but Hyunwoo has a point. What if his relationship with Jaebum didn't last and they had a messy breakup. How will they act civil and live under the same roof? Will Jaebum throw him out of his house or list him for adoption? Jinyoung was hit with the sudden realization and looked at his friends with wide panicked eyes.

Hyunwoo instantly regretted what he said after seeing Jinyoung's expression so he immediately tried to comfort the hybrid  cat "I'm sorry Jinyoung I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm sure you and Jaebum will do everything to make your relationship work. Please don't take what I said earlier seriously. I was just a bit jealous I guess. Anyway have fun on your date." 

Hyunwoo walked away after apologizing and patting Jinyoung's head. Once Hyunwoo was out of sight the three girls keep on teasing Jinyoung about Hyunwoo's indirect confession.

"Did you all hear that? Teacher Sohn said he was jealous!" Sana exclaimed.

"I told you he has a thing for Jinyoung!"  Jennie uttered.

While Jinyoung's friends were gushing over Hyunwoo being jealous over Jaebum, the hybrid cat's mind was still stuck on the disadvantage of being in a relationship with his owner. He feared that maybe he jumped into the relationship too soon. "Do you guys think that Daddy and I will broke up someday?"

"Aww Jinyoungie, you're still thinking about that?" Jennie cooed. 

"As long as you two love each other, you'll be able to make your relationship work." Lisa reassured Jinyoung.

"True! And stop worrying too much or you'll be late for your date!" Sana reminded him.

"Oh my gosh you're right! I have a date!  I have to go now. See you all on Monday!" Jinyoung grabbed his bag and quickly waived goodbye to his friends.

All his worries and fears earlier dissolved in an instant as soon as he saw his daddy waiting outside the building looking as handsome as always while leaning against his slick black car and holding a bouquet of flowers in one arm. 

"Hi baby, are you ready to go?" Jaebum asked Jinyoung 

"Yes Daddy. Uhmm.. Is that for me?" Jinyoung asked pointing at the bouquet Jaebum was holding. 

"Ah yes! This is for you!" Jaebum answered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

"Thank you Daddy" Jinyoung accepted the flowers from Jaebum then pecked him on the cheeks. A squealing sound startled both of them as Jinyoung's friends cheered them from a distance. Jinyoung glanced and waved at his friends before hopping inside the car.  
\-----

Jaebum was actually nervous about this date as he didn't know if Jinyoung would enjoy being in an art exhibition looking at various paintings, sculptures and objects. He was internally debating with himself whether to drive towards the gallery or turn the car around and drive to the nearest mall instead. But he was relieved when he saw Jinyoung's amused eyes as the hybrid scanned the abstract sculptures at the entrance of the gallery. 

The art gallery was huge and the inside looks like a maze with different paths and sections. The walls were filled with contemporary and modern paintings, drawings and photographs hanged side by side with each other with a note under each piece of art indicating the name of the artist and the title or short description of the artwork. On the floor were sculptures, furnitures and installations of different types and genre.

They walked through the halls and took their time to admire and appreciate every single works of art and crafts. Jaebum explained every artwork to Jinyoung and it seemed like the hybrid cat was interested and enjoying the exhibit as he asked Jaebum questions and give compliments and opinions on every piece of art.

There was one particular painting that Jinyoung liked and Jaebum decided to buy  it for him in secret. As Jinyoung was staring at that painting still, Jaebum told his cat to stay there and wait for him as he need to use the restroom. But that was just an excuse so he could talk to the host of the exhibition and reserve the painting for him.

When Jaebum came back to the painting, his cat was no longer there. He looked around to search for Jinyoung but he could not find the cat at that section of the gallery.

Meanwhile Jinyoung was so fascinated with the paintings and sculptures that he didn't notice he was no longer at the place were Jaebum left him. He tried to find his way back to Jaebum but the maze of the exhibition halls made it difficult for him. Jinyoung tried to calm himself so he could think and see clearly. This has happened before, he thinks. A nd if Jaebum found him back then, he's sure his daddy will find him again. While walking and trying not to panic, Jinyoung bumped into a stranger. 

"Sorry" Jinyoung mumbled an apology and the stranger smiled brightly at him. 

"Hey are you alright?" The stranger asked as he looked through Jinyoung's eyes. But he could already sense that something was wrong. "Are you lost?" 

Jinyoung nodded and told the stranger that he was with his daddy but then he got lost. The stranger offered to help him find Jaebum and Jinyoung accepted it. He wasn't supposed to trust strangers but the man looked harmless and his smile was brighter than the sun.

The stranger led Jinyoung to where the painting he was looking for was and there he found Jaebum already asking help from some of the stuff. 

"Daddy!" Jinyoung tugged at Jaebum's shirt and his daddy quickly turned towards him. 

"Hyung?" the stranger suddenly spoke behind Jinyoung and Jaebum froze in place as he met the stranger's eyes. 

"Youngjae"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update and I appologize for any grammatical and spelling errors.
> 
> I'll try to edit when I find time
> 
> Twitter: @imajjptrash


	17. Let's forgive and try to forget

Seeing his ex of seven years after three years of no communication felt like a punch in Jaebum's gut and suddenly he couldn't breathe. But soon after the initial shock came the surge of entangled emotions as the sweet and bitter memories of their past came crawling back from where Jaebum had burried them on the deepest part of his heart. 

'This can't be happening. This can't be real. This must be a joke or maybe a dream' Jaebum convinced himself over and over as he tried to calm his mind and steady his breathing. He blinked a few times as if he could remove the image of his ex in front of him. But Youngjae is real. He's back and so is the ache in Jaebum's heart.

Jaebum knew he had to leave before all his resolve crumble and fall. He could act rude and just storm off the place without saying anything but it would just give his feelings away and he certainly didn't want Youngjae to think that he was still stuck up on him even if it might be true. So despite the rapid beating of his heart, the throbbing pain in his head and the lump in his throat, Jaebum courteously bowed to Youngjae and thanked the younger for helping Jinyoung. The shock in Youngjae's face is evident as the younger could only nod in response. And before Youngjae could even open his mouth to speak, Jaebum had already turned on his heel and walked briskly passed his ex, dragging a confused Jinyoung behind.

Jaebum could feel his heart pound heavily inside his chest as he desparately searched for the exit. The gallery is not that big but it felt like forever trying to get to the foyer. Once they were finally out of the building Jaebum felt all the emotions he tried to suppress earlier burst inside his chest. He didn't notice he was grasping Jinyoung so hard not until the cat winced in pain and cried 'Daddy it hurts!' which brought him back to his senses.

Jaebum looked down to where the hybrid was struggling to pull his arms away from his grip. He immediately loosened his hold when he saw how tight he was holding Jinyoung. Watery eyed, the hybrid tried to soothe the red marks that formed on the surface of his skin. And at that very moment, Jaebum's thoughts about his ex were washed out and replaced with worry and guilt. This was his fault, Jaebum thought, all because he let his emotions rule his actions. Jaebum reached for Jinyoung's arm but the hybrid flinched at the touch. He tried the second time softly pulling Jinyoung by the waist while murmuring sorry over and over and kissing each bruise on the hybrid's skin. Jinyoung sniffled but didn't resist and he slowly melted in his daddy's embrace.

It was a silent drive back home, a hundred and eighty degrees from when they started their date where they were happily chatting and singing inside the car. Jinyoung couldn't understand how the situation suddenly changed. Was it because he didn't listen to Jaebum when he told him to stay and wait for him? Was it because he got lost and went with a stranger again? Jinyoung felt uneasy. He didn't want to end the day like that. He glanced at Jaebum a few times before mustering his courage to speak. 

"Are you mad at Jinyoungie, Daddy? Are you angry because I went with the stranger?" He could feel his eyes well up with tears but forced himself not to cry. "I'm really sorry Daddy. Jinyoungie's sorry." 

Jaebum sighed as he reached for Jinyoung's cheeks. His mind had been preoccuppied again with the earlier encounter with Youngjae that he didn't notice he was unintentionally ignoring Jinyoung.

Sure Jaebum was worried when he had lost Jinyoung but his bad mood wasn't because of that. "I'm not angry with you Jinyoung. I just don't want you to go with people you don't know. There are a lot of bad people in this world and I don't want you getting hurt." 

"But he didn't seem like a bad person Daddy and he helped me find you" Jinyoung reasoned out.

"Looks can be deceiving Jinyoung. Even the nicest and most innocent looking person can hurt you" 'can break your heart', he wanted to add. "So be carefull in giving your trust. And next time just stay in one place when I told you so. I'll go back to you. You know I'll always find you" Jaebum smiled as he ruffled Jinyoung's hair and the hybrid giggled in return.

Jaebum was pleased that everything turned out nicely in the end. A little lie wouldn't hurt right?

\-----

Jaebum couldn't focus on his job. He has a lot of meetings but his mind was somewhere else or rather, someone else.

He kept wondering why his ex was back in Korea. How long he has been here and how long he will stay. Youngjae has a steady career in America, has appeared on many plays and musicals and even released an album not that Jaebum stalked him but since Youngjae was one of the few Korean who has a successful career in America, his name and face appeared in local news and articles from time to time. So it was surprising for Jaebum to see him back without hearing about it first from the media.

Jaebum stared blankly into space, too absorbed in his thoughts to notice Jackson entering his office. Jackson received a text message from Jaebum last night about seeing Youngjae at the art gallery but he was only able to read it the next morning. They haven't had the chance to talk that day since both of them were busy but Jackson never failed to notice how Jaebum was silent and distracted in their meetings. So as soon as he was freed from all his work Jackson immediately went to Jaebum's office to see how his bestfriend was doing.

Jackson stood in front of Jaebum's door while observing his friend. When Jaebum didn't acknowledge his presence, Jackson shook his head and walked towards the older. "So Hyung do you want to go for a drink?" Jackson asked suddenly making Jaebum yelp in surprise. "My god, could you at least knock before barging in? You're going to give me a heart attack."

"I did! Five times to be exact. But you seemed so engrossed with your.." Jackson trailed off tilting his head towards Jaebum's the laptop screen "wallpaper"

"I'm sorry I was just" Jaebum tried to explain but Jackson knew him too well to finish his sentence "thinking of someone."  
Jaebum hummed and gave Jackson a faint smile. "How about we go get drinks and talk it over?" Jackson suggested but Jaebum shook his head. "I can't. I have to finish signing these documents and pickup Jinyoung later."

"Wow so responsible of you Hyung. But you know that staring at your laptop won't finish your work right?" Jackson jokingly said. "But seriously though, are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. I was just surprised I guess" Jaebum leaned back on his chair as Jackson sat on the arm of the leather sofa in front of Jaebum's desk.

"Did you two talk?"

"No we didn't. I left immediately. It was just so overwhelming you know. Like I felt all these emotions that I can't explain and my mind just short circuited. I panicked and just immediately walked away. He might have thought I'm so pathetic." 

"Maybe he don't and maybe you're just thinking too much. How about saying 'Hi' to him the next time you two meet." 

"I don't know if I'm ready for that Jackson."

"You'll never be ready if you'll always avoid him. If he's back for good then you'll gonna bump into each other again. It's inevitable. We have a small circle of friends and this city isn't that big either."

"I know" Jaebum agreed. He just wished that he wouldn't see his ex again anytime soon. Not until he sort his feelings first. 

After their friendly conversation, Jackson left to meet with Mark. But before he left the office, Jackson reminded Jaebum about the upcoming musical they were going to attend "Don't forget the play this weekend Hyung. Mark's pretty excited about it, he said his friend was one of the casts. Anyway, ciao! See you tomorrow. Call me if you need anything and stop worrying!"

Right, the musical, Jaebum almost forgot And what if that was the reason why Youngjae was back. Jaebum immediately googled the musical's casts and was relieved to know that his ex was not part of it. But knowing the younger, Jaebum's certain he'll be there to watch. Jaebum thought of canceling but he didn't want to disappoint Jinyoung. He already ruined their date last weekend and he couldn't afford to fuck this one too. Defeated, Jaebum slumped in his chair with a sigh then fished the phone in his pocket. He typed a quick message then sent it to Jackson, maybe he really needed a drink after all.

\---

Jinyoung was ecstatic going to his first musical. He kept trying out different outfits but can't seem to be satisfied with the tons he tried. On the otherhand Jaebum was waiting in the living room feeling anxious and unsettled. The night out with Jackson the other day helped him sort a bit of his feelings but it didn't change the fact that he was still nervous and tense about the possible meeting with his ex. 

After waiting for a few minutes, Jaebum decided to check on Jinyoung who was taking too long to get dressed. He went to their bedroom and upon opening the door was greeted with a mess of clothes scattered around the floor. Sighing, he picked up the pieces one by one. Jaebum was about to scold the hybrid but when he looked up and saw Jinyoung standing in front of the mirror with clothes undone, brows furrowed and lips turned into a pout, he couldn't find it in his heart to get angry. Jaebum put the stack of clothes he collected on top of the bed then walked up behind Jinyoung and snaked his hands on the hybrid's waist, back hugging the younger.

"Why aren't you dressed yet baby? We're going to be late." Jaebum asked softly. "I can't pick clothes to wear Daddy. I wanna look good next to you" Jinyoung answered making Jaebum's heart swell.

"You always look good Jinyoung. You're the priettiest and most gorgeous being I've ever seen. It doesn't matter what you wear, you look good in everything." Jaebum complemented while looking at Jinyoung in the mirror, his eyes were filled with adoration towards the hybrid.

"No I'm not Daddy. You're only saying that to comfort me" Jinyoung said with a pout.

Somehow Jinyoung's insecurity sends a tingle of arousal in Jaebum's spine. He wanted to make the hybrid feel how beautiful he is. If Jaebum's words don't reassure Jinyoung maybe his actions will. So Jaebum nuzzled his nose on Jinyoung's neck inhaling the scent of blackberry and bay. He loosened his hold on the hybrid's waist and his fingers started tracing the vertical strip of hair below the hybrid's navel making the hybrid shudder and whimper. "Daddy what are you doing? I thought we're going to be late for the musical" Jinyoung asked in between shallow breaths.

"I'm making you feel how beautiful you are." Jaebum answered as his hand slipped inside the waistband of the cat's boxers.

"But we don't have time" Jinyoung tried to protest but it turned into a moan when Jaebum cupped his dick. 

"I'll make it quick baby don't worry" Jaebum reassured Jinyoung as he nibbled the skin on Jinyoung's neck leaving a bruise on the ivory skin.

And by quick means Jinyoung bent over in front of the dresser, broad palms flat against the mirror as Jaebum scissored him with two then three fingers. Jinyoung moaned loudly as he bucked his hips to meet his daddy's fingers probing deeper and depper inside him while Jaebum's other hand was busy undoing his own belt and zipper. Jinyoung was already leaking wet that Jaebum's cock slides so easily against the cleft of his ass. A mewl left his lips as he felt the head of Jaebum's dick enter his hole. Jaebum pushed his hard cock inside Jinyoung stretching and filling him up. He didn't give Jinyoung the time to adjust as he gripped the hybrid's hips with both hands and started fucking the hybrid into oblivion.

Jaebum yanked Jinyoung's hair so that the hybrid could look at himself in the mirror. "Look how fucking beautiful you are Jinyoung. So gorgeous and so hot." 

The hybrid looked so wreck, panting and whining as Jaebum pulled all the way back only to jerk and grind forward again pushing himself deeper with every thrust. Jaebum felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach so he reached for Jinyoung's cock wanting to finish Jinyoung off before he did. Jaebum pumped the hybrid's dick using the precum to slide palms slide smoothly The hybrid shuddered and sobbed as he cums. He continued to grind his ass back until Jaebum was tensing and shooting his load inside his hole. They kissed and stay connected for a few minutes more relishing the moment until Jaebum's cellphone rang and ruined the moment. The pair quickly took a shower and got dressed with Jaebum helping Jinyoung pick clothes to wear.

\---

They arrived at the theatre only a few minutes before the show starts. Jackson and Mark were already at the entrance waiting for them.

"Wow Jinyoung you look really good in that suit. And you're glowing!" Mark commented making Jinyoung blush "Thank you hyungie" the hybrid replied shyly.

"Are you an animal hyung? Is this why you two were almost late?" Jackson said accusingly while looking at the hickey on the hybrid's neck which Jaebum quickly covered with a scarf. 

"Stop talking nonsense. Let's get inside before we miss the start of the play" Jaebum tried to play innocent as he tried to change the topic.

Mark and Jinyoung clung to each other and excitedly rushed inside the theatre leaving the two friends behind who continued to bicker and tease each other.

"You couldn't even wait until you get home?" Jackson shook his head in disbelief. "You made us wait just to have a quickie?"

"I was tense ok?" Jaebum said in defense. "Yeah right." Jackson rolled his eyes. "And Jinyoung was irresistable" Jaebum added with a grin. He strode towards the entrance leaving Jackson behind. "You're not even going to wait for me? My legs are short, show some compassion!" Jackson shouted at his best friend's retreating back then quickly ran after him.

Somehow Jackson made it in time but earned a few glare from the seated patrons as he excused himself to go to his assigned seat while Jaebum who was already comfortably seated decided to stop overthinking and just enjoy the show. Besides, he has a cute date who was leaning into his side and squeezing his arms in excitement.

After the show, Jinyoung couldn't stop talking and praising the musical. The three men thought it was a great show and even Jackson who was never into musicals has enjoyed it. While they were busily talking and chatting outside the theatre, a man walked up to them and tapped Mark by the shoulder "Yo Mark, my man!" the guy said in English making them all turn their heads in the man's direction. Mark and the man exchanged warm hugs and greetings making Jackson tense. Jaebum the best friend he was didn't let the opprtunity pass giving Jackson a teasing smile while earning him a scowl in return.

"Guys this is Sanjoy, my bro from LA. He played The Phantom earlier" Mark introduced his friend. Jaebum and Jackson both gave the man a firm handshake while Jinyoung was so astounded he couldn't move.

"He is a huge fan. He read the book, watched the movie and listened to the soudtracks" Jaebum explained to Sanjoy.

"Oh really? It's nice to meet you pretty kitten." Sanjoy took Jinyoung's hand giving it a soft kiss which made Jinyoung blush. Now it was Jackson's time to smirk at Jaebum. 

Sanjoy and Mark talked a bit more before Sanjoy got dragged by a fellow cast towards another group of people. "By the way we have an after party later. I would be really glad if you all could join. It's in the club nearby!"

"Sure we'll be there!" Mark shouted towards his friend who was already at the other side of the hall. "You're all coming right?" Mark turned to Jackson then to Jaebum and Jinyoung expecting a positive answer.

Jackson could sense Jaebum's hesitation so he made an excuse for his friend "I think Jaebum and Jinyoung has plans after this. Right Hyung?"

"Yes -- No" Jaebum and Jinyoung answered at the same time.

"We do?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum in surprise while the older man was caught off guard and couldn't immediately reply. "Can we please go to the party Daddy?" Jinyoung pleaded when Jaebum didn't say anything.

Jaebum thought about it for a moment. He hasn't seen Youngjae all night and his ex isn't really the partying type so he probably wouldn't meet him there. And by the way Jinyoung was pleading right now with his big round eyes and pouty lips, how could he say no?

"Fine, but you're not allowed to drink too much" Jaebum said squeezing Jinyoung's cheeks with both hands. "Okay Daddy!" Jinyoung beamed in excitement.

\---  
Jaebum, Jackson, Mark and Jinyoung were sitting on the couch enjoying their drinks as Mark told them how he and Sanjoy met when they were twelve and had stuck with each other like glue from that moment on. Sanjoy on the otherhand was busy socializing with other people but eventually caught up with the four men. However he wasn't alone when he arrived and standing behind him was a korean man Jaebum and Jackson knew very well.

"Youngjae!" Jackson exclaimed as he stood up and extended his hand towards the other male but then stopped midway when he remembered Jaebum was sitting right next to him. Youngjae who was surprised and happy to see his old friend didn't seem to notice the other's hesitation as he grabbed Jackson's hand pulling the older into a big tight hug. "Jackson Hyung, I'm so happy to see you!" Youngjae exclaimed as he squeezed Jackson tighter, Jackson felt like his bone was about to break. 

Youngjae's eyes then landed on Jaebum who was looking at him in shock. Jackson felt Youngjae's body tensed up and he knew Youngjae must have already seen Jaebum. Trying to make the atmosphere lighter, Jaebum immediately introduced Youngjae to Jinyoung then explained to the confused Mark and Sanjoy how he and Youngjae knew each other. "We were college friends. Me, Jaebum hyung and Youngjae."

"You knew the stranger Daddy?" Jinyoung asked Jaebum with wide eyes. Everyone turned to them, Jaebum's throat suddenly became dry. "I ah, umm maybe I just didn't recognize him that time." Jaebum made an excuse. "We haven't seen each other for a long time. He changed a lot."

Jinyoung seemed to believe Jaebum as he did not probe any further. The tension somehow dissipated when the waiter arrived with a few drinks and snacks. Once everyone were introduced to each other they sat down, drank alcohol and wine while engaging in conversations. 

Youngjae seemed to relax laughing and hitting Jackson when someone tells a joke while Jaebum tried to fake a smile. He was still a bit uncomfortable with the situation and the alcohol isn't helping either. For the nth time Jaebum excused himself again to go to the restroom and when he came back only Youngjae was left at their table. 

"Mark and Jackson went to the dance floor with Sanjoy and Jinyoung" Youngjae explained upon seeing Jaebum's confused expression.

"I think I need another drink" Jaebum announced turning to leave but Youngjae caught his wrist. "I already ordered your drink Hyung." Youngjae said just as the waiter arrived with a bottle of beer. Great, Jaebum thought irritably as he shoot daggers on the poor waiter's retreating back. He sighed and sat down on the couch farthest from his ex. 

It was awkward sitting there alone with Youngjae so Jaebum just drank his beer while busying himself with his phone. He wished he had just agreed to dance with Jinyoung earlier when the hybrid asked him, then he wouldn't be in this situation.

"So Hyung how have you been?" Youngjae suddenly asked but Jaebum pretended he didn't hear and continued surfing in his phone. But then Youngjae was moving closer to Jaebum and even tapped him on the shoulders to get his attention. "I asked how have you been Hyung. I'm not sure if you didn't hear me or you're just purposely ignoring me." Youngjae pouted and fuck he still looked like a cute little otter, Jaebum thought.

But Jaebum won't be swayed that easily. "Oh sorry I didn't hear you. The sound system is too loud." Jaebum lied. "I'm good I guess. Same old same old" Jaebum was proud of himseld for not stuttering.

"You don't look the same Hyung. You seem more mature and responsible." Youngjae complimented while giving Jaebum a warm smile and Jaebum felt a tug in his heart. He took a swig of his beer and looked purposely away from Youngjae. "Why are you here?" Jaebum asked and Youngjae chuckled "Why? Do you already want me to leave? I've only been here for a week. I missed this place so much. The last time I was here was three years ago, remember?"

Yes, Jaebum clearly remembered. It was when Youngjae left to follow his dreams to America. They agreed to be in a long distance relationship until Jaebum couldn't take it anymore and followed Youngjae to the states. He was ready to give up everything including his shares on his and Jackson's company to live with Youngjae in America but the younger suddenly broke up with him.

Jaebum could feel the bitter taste of beer rose in his throat. Or maybe it wasn't the beer that he tasted but the bitterness in his heart. "I need to go to the restroom." Jaebum announced, standing up abruptly. Youngjae realized his mistake and grabbed Jaebum's hand in panick "I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring that up."

Youngjae's touch was burning, Jaebum hissed as he roughly shoved the younger's hands away. Youngjae gasped and recoiled his hand slowly and Jaebum could see the hurt in his eyes but he didn't feel sorry. Jaebum left and walked as far as he could, plowing his way through the crowd. He reached the exit and as soon as the cool breeze hit his face, he gasped desparately for air as if he had just drowned. Jaebum stayed outside for a few minutes trying to calm his heart, the cool air helped him to cool down and get back to his senses. It was stupid, what he did but he couldn't control his anger. He laughed at himself for still being bitter after all these years but he felt sincerely hurt. Jaebum knew he had to get back inside before the others notice his absence. He didn't want to create anymore drama so with a deep sigh he turned around and went back inside.

When Jaebum got back he saw the others lounging at the chair sipping their drinks. Jinyoung pounced at Jaebum happily and muttering a 'Daddy I've missed you so much' as he nuzzled his nose on his daddy's neck. Jaebum could tell Jinyoung was already tipsy. "No more alcohol for you young man" he reprimanded and the hybrid whined in return. Jaebum tried not to look at Youngjae's direction and silently ignored the younger all night.

\---

"You're an asshole Hyung, I hope you know that." Jackson ranted as he made his way inside Jaebum's office. "You should appologize to Youngjae." 

"Who should appologize to Youngjae?" a voice suddenly asked and Jaebum who was reading documents on his desk sent Jackson a warning glare which the younger stubbornly ignored. "Jaebum!" Jackson answered with conviction.

"Did you hurt Youngjae hyung Daddy?" Jinyoung perked up from the couch and peered at Jaebum expecting for an answer. Jackson's eyes widen in surprise when he saw the hybrid sitting there "Oh you're here Jinyoungie. Didn't you have school?" Jackson tried to change the subject.

"I had a very bad hangover Uncle. I told Daddy I'd skip class for today." The hybrid held his head for dramatics before broaching again on the earlier subject "But why should Daddy appologize to Youngjae hyung again?"

"Oh I should get going, I forgot I have a lot of things to do!" Jackson excused himself suddenly.

"You fucking bastard. Get back here and clean up your mess!" Jaebum yelled as Jackson hurried to the door.

"It's your mess Hyung not mine. Bye!" And with that Jackson was gone in an instant and Jaebum was left with Jinyoung and a lot of explaining to do. 

"It was nothing baby. Just a little misunderstanding" Jaebum shrugged as he picked up the documents he was previously reading.

"Shouldn't you call him and apologize?" Jinyoung asked as he made his way towards his owner. "Maybe some other time. Daddy's busy" Jaebum made an excuse.

"Is that more important than your friend?" Jinyoung sat at the corner of Jaebum's desk crossing his arms accross his chest. "Jinyoung" Jaebum warned but it sounded more of a plead.

"You're not sorry aren't you Daddy?" Jinyoung accused Jaebum and Jaebum knew he was about to get lectured by his own hybrid. "You're the one who always thought me to say sorry when I'm wrong and to forgive when someone wronged me and yet you are not doing it yourself."

"Remember when you told me to appologize to Wonho after I punched him in the face. He was the one who kissed me first but you said I was also wrong and I should appoligize as well. We made up after that, but no kissing involved!" Jinyoung clarified making Jaebum chuckle. But Jinyoung's face was firm, he glared at Jaebum letting the other man know he wanted to be taken seriously. Jaebum gulped and stopped smiling as if he just got scolded.

"And remember when I broke up with Wonpil because of you? I hurt him so bad but he still forgave me and accepted me as a friend." 

Jinyoung's statement hit Jaebum straight to the heart and it left him speechless. He realized what he did at the club and even at the art gallery was wrong and he was a jerk for making Youngjae feel bad. In fact Youngjae had already appologized to him over and over after they broke up and even tried to reach out to him a year after that but he purposely ignored the younger's attempt to reconcile and cut all ties with him.

"You're right. I should appologize." Jaebum admitted. "But I don't have his number." 

"Here" Jinyoung handed his phone to his daddy and Jaebum felt nervous as he dialed those nine digits on his own phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I've been away for too long I'm really sorry. I've found a new job and moved to a new country. It took me months to settle and adjust. I've been really busy plus I had this bad writer's block for so long (even if I don't really consider myself as a writer).   
> Writing this chapter was really a struggle. 
> 
> But I hope you'll still like it. Let me know what you think, positive or negative I'll try to improve.
> 
> Oh I am rewriting some of the chapter. I was rereading the whole fic and cringed at how bad my writing was at the beginning. It still sucks now but I think I have improved a bit lol. 
> 
> So chapter's 1 and 2 were already rewritten and I am on my way with chapter 3. 
> 
> Thanks again for waiting! I hope it won't take me 7 months to write the final chapters. Maybe two more and we are done!


	18. Let's keep our promises

Jaebum was in the kitchen preparing lunch when a music suddenly blasted the quiet apartment startling him. He cursed as he bent down to pick up the ladle that he accidentaly threw to the floor then cleaned the drops of soup with tissue paper. He made his way to the living room to check the source of the chaos and found his hybrid dancing and bopping to a kpop song. Jaebum wanted to give Jinyoung a scolding but instead, a smile crept across his face when he saw how carefree and happy the hybrid was. He watched as Jinyoung mouthed the lyrics to the song while his body swayed to the beat but then Jaebum's eyes landed on the cat's naked bottom making his jaw drop. 

 

"Jinyoungie why aren't you wearing your pants?" Jaebum reprimanded the hybrid but the cat just ignored him and continued to dance as if he didn't hear a thing. "Jinyoung can you please put on your pants, I can see your butt over here!"

 

The cat paused for a while before turning his head to face his owner giving him a sheepish grin. "I don't want too~~" Jinyoung singsonged as he swayed his hips from side to side.

 

"Aish, do you want our visitor to see your naked bum?" Jaebum pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

 

"We have a visitor?" the cat asked in surprise. The question was immediately answered when the doorbell rang startling the hybrid who hurriedly ran towards their bedroom to get dressed as Jaebum went and open the door. 

 

When Jinyoung came back wearing proper clothing he was surprised to see Youngjae in the living room. The hybrid warmly greeted and welcomed the singer into their home. He toured Youngjae inside their apartment and entertained him as Jaebum continued to prepare their dinner. When Jaebum was done, Jinyoung invited Youngjae into the kitchen to eat.

 

"Is that kimchi stew Hyung? It smells really delicious" Youngjae complimented as he watched Jaebum pour the soup into a bowl.

 

"Daddy's kimchi stew is the best! It's my favorite!" Jinyoung said proudly and the singer nodded in agreement.

 

"It's my favorite too! I guess we both have the same taste" Youngjae concluded making Jaebum cough on his soup. Youngjae and Jinyoung immediately turned to look at Jaebum in concern. When Youngjae's gaze met Jaebum's wide eyes he suddenly realized what he had just said and the two immediately looked away trying to hide the blush on their faces.

 

It was quiet after that as both Jaebum and Youngjae felt awkward around each other and no one dared to start a conversation. Good thing that Jinyoung was there to the rescue. He asked Youngjae a lot of questions and made sure to engage Jaebum too.

 

As the night grew, Jaebum and Youngjae's awkwardness dissipated. The two became comfortable with each other and started to engage in more conversations. Jaebum and Youngjae catched up for a few more hours until Jinyoung was snoring lightly on Jaebum's lap. Jaebum carefully carried the hybrid to bed before accompanying Youngjae to his car.

 

"Thank you for inviting me Hyung. I had fun tonight. I wish we could do this again" 

 

"I had fun too." Jaebum mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know why he suddenly felt nervous. "Just let me know when you're free so we could uh--  meet up." 

 

"I will Hyung" Youngjae smiled at Jaebum before getting inside his car and Jaebum felt his heart skipped a beat.

 

\---

 

"What's so funny?" Jackson suddenly asked as he made his way inside his best friend's office.

 

"Nothing, just some pictures of a dog" Jaebum looked up to Jackson who has his eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

"I thought you like cats. Especially a specific one" Jackson smirked and wiggled his brows making Jaebum laugh.

 

"I still like cats. Especially that specific one" Jaebum answered. "But this one's not mine. It's Youngjae's"

 

"Oh my god, he has a hybrid too?" Jackson squealed in excitement but then paused and looked at Jaebum in bewilderment as he realized something "You and Youngjae are talking now?"

 

Jaebum laughed at his friend's ridiculous reaction. "Yeah we are. Thanks to your big mouth and Jinyoung's persuation. And no, Youngjae doesn't have a hybrid. It's a real dog."

 

"I see. Why not invite him for lunch hyung?" Jackson suddenly blurted out.

 

"He might be busy"

 

"Just ask. Tell him we can pick him up. Just like the old times" Jackson grinned. 

 

 _Just like the old times_ , Jaebum liked the sound of that.

 

\---

 

For the next days Jaebum and Youngjae kept their communication open. The singer would visit Jaebum and Jackson's office when he wasn't busy in the studio and the three of them would have lunch or drinks together. Sometimes Jaebum would invite Youngjae over to his apartment to have dinner with him and Jinyoung.

 

At first Jinyoung didn't mind having Youngjae around. He was glad that Jaebum and Youngjae have mended their friendship and he could see the effect on his daddy -- Jaebum was more cheerful and happy. But as Jaebum and Youngjae's closeness grew, a nagging feeling started to form at the back of Jinyoung's head -- something isn't quite right but he can't figure out what it was.

 

\---

 

Jinyoung was on the bed tossing and turning as he watched Jaebum dry his hair in front of the mirror. "Daddy, you don't take me out on dates anymore" the hybrid suddenly blurted out which surprised Jaebum. "Oh? But we go out all the time."

 

"Yes, but nowadays we are always with Youngjae hyung" the hybrid protested with a pout. Jaebum turned to face Jinyoung who was now sitting crossed leg on their bed "I thought you like hanging out with your Youngjae hyung?" 

 

"I do Daddy but I also want to go out with you. You know, just you and me" Jinyoung answered shyly, ears turning red.

 

"Then how about we go out on a date tomorrow? Let's eat steak at your favorite restaurant" Jaebum suggested making the hybrid's eyes lit up. "I'd love that daddy!"

 

Jinyoung was beaming as he prepared for their date. The hybrid giggled as he took out the new lingerie Sora gave him which he planned to use later after their date. Whenever Sora would release a new lingerie collection for her shop, she always sends a sample to Jinyoung. At first the hybrid would always cringe and feel scandalized after receiving these sexy lingeries but after seeing Jaebum drool over him everytime he wore them, the hybrid now gets excited and looks forward to Sora's gifts.

 

Jinyoung was adjusting his suit when he heard the doorbell rang. He rushed towards the door thinking it was his daddy ready to pick him up but instead he was met with a crying Youngjae.

 

"Hyungie are you alright? Why are you crying?" Jinyoung asked in panic. "Coco -- Coco is missing" Youngjae sobbed into Jinyoung's embrace.

 

"What! How?" Jinyoung asked as he guided the older inside their apartment.

 

"I forgot to lock the door. I was cooking dinner when someone came knocking at my door. I took my parcel from the maik man then went back to the kitchen. When I called Coco for dinner he wasn't there anymore." Youngjae explained as the tears kept falling from his eyes.

 

"Did you try to look on nearby places? Maybe someone found him" the hybrid asked. Youngjae nodded as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. "I did. I even showed them Coco's pictures but they said they didn't see her. What if someone took her? What if she got into an accident? I'm such a terrible owner." 

 

Jinyoung felt sorry for Youngjae. He knew how worried Jaebum was when he lost him and even days after the incident, Jaebum blamed himself for being irresponsible and careless. 

 

"Calm down hyungie we will find her. It's going to be alright" Jinyoung comforted Youngjae as he dialled Jaebum's number.

 

In just a few minutes Jaebum arrived at their home followed by Jackson, Mark and the hybirds Bambam and Yugyeom. Jinyoung told them the situation and they immediately started to search for Youngjae's dog within the neighborhood and nearby places. 

 

It was a chilly autumn night making it a bit difficult for their search as the hybrids' sense of smell were weak on a cold weather. After almost two hours of searching, they were finally able to locate Coco in the park. They found the dog inside one of the plastic tunnels on the kids playground shaking and whimpering due to the cold air and hunger. Youngjae immediately held the dog in his arms and placed her inside his jacket to keep her warm.

 

"Thank you guys for helping me find Coco. I'm really sorry for the trouble." Youngjae said gratefully. "How about we all have pizza? My treat!" 

 

"Pizza? We love pizza!" Bambam exclaimed.

 

"Can we order choco milkshake too?" Yugyeom piped in.

 

"Sure. Let's order anything you want!" Youngjae replied making Yugyeom and Bambam jump for joy 

 

"Chu chu chu chu!!!!" the two hybrids chorused.

 

"How can they still have so much energy? I'm so exhausted." Mark commented.

 

"I don't know too. I'm so hungry I think I can eat two whole pizza by myself." Jackson said. "How about you hyung? Aren't you two coming?" Jackson turned to Jaebum and Jinyoung.

 

Jaebum checked the time, it's still early and they could still continue their date. He turned to Jinyoung and asked the hybrid for his opinion "What do you think Jinyoungie? Do you want to eat pizza or steak?"

 

Jinyoung really really wanted to go on a date with Jaebum but right now everyone was looking at him and expecting his answer. He didn't want to dissappoint them so he went for pizza.

 

It was already late when they got back to their apartment. Jinyoung didn't regret choosing pizza over steak. He had so much fun hanging out with his friends and uncles. His daddy was really happy too. Jinyoung sighed in contentment as he happily took a shower. The night hasn't ended yet and the hybrid was excited with what's about to come. He dried himself with a towel and applied lotion all over his body before carefully putting on his new lingerie. He smirked as he checked himself in the mirror. His daddy was going to be really surprised.

 

However upon entering their bedroom, Jinyoung was greeted with loud snores. He turned his head towards the bed and saw Jaebum sprawled on his stomach, snoring. 

 

"Daddy." Jinyoung called but Jaebum was dead to the world. He hasn't even changed his clothes yet.

 

The hybrid sighed as he took off the lingerie and put it back to its box. "I guess I'll save you for another night" he muttered under his breath.

 

\---

 

Jaebum and Youngjae both love music. They met at their University's Music Club where Jaebum was a senior member taking up Business while Youngjae was a junior majoring in Music and Performing Arts.

 

Jaebum's first love wasn't really Youngjae but Music. He loved composing songs and singing but he wasn't able to pursue his passion as he has a big responsibility with his family. Jaebum is an only son and the heir to his father's small company. His and Jackson's fathers believed that both of them will be successful businessmen someday so even though he wanted to pursue music and Jackson wanted to become an athlete, they both gave up their dreams for their fathers' aspirations.

 

But Jaebum has no regrets in following his father's footsteps as not every musician and artist were successful in their careers. 

Hearing Youngjae talk about his struggles and successes as a singer-songwriter made Jaebum miss the old times. They used to stay up late writing and composing songs. Used to perform together on the cafe near their University. Their passion for music was what brought them together and eventually made them fall for each other.

 

"Have you listened to my second mini album Hyung?" Youngjae asked. He took a sip from his tea while petting the maltese Coco on his lap.

 

Jaebum who was sitting accross Youngjae on the younger's living room looked taken aback by the question. "No. Honestly I haven't listened to any of your album's yet." he said while rubbing the back of his head. 

 

Youngjae hummed then gave Jaebum a small smile. "You should listen to it when you have time. It's really good. Well that's what they said." 

 

"Yeah I heard. It launched your career right?"

 

Youngjae nodded "It did. And it's my favorite album too. Not just because it was a huge success but it was also personal. I composed all the songs in just a week" 

 

"A week? It took you a month to compose the song you used at the University's competition."

 

"Cause you kept bugging me. I could have finished that faster if you weren't a distraction."

 

"I thought I was your muse. And now I'm just a distraction" Jaebum murmured but it was loud enough for Youngjae to hear. And Jaebum wanted to take it back when he saw how surprised Youngjae was. Maybe it was too soon to be saying these kinds of jokes. But then Youngjae was laughing and Jaebum was mesmerized. Oh how much he missed that loud open-mouthed laugh.

 

As much as Jaebum would like to stay longer and chat with Youngjae in the younger's apartment, he has daddy duties and a hybrid cat to take care of. Jinyoung was at Jackson's place and was probably busy playing with Bambam and Yugyeom but Jaebum decided to go home early and spend more time with his cat.

 

Before going to Jackson's to fetch Jinyoung, Jaebum decided to go back to his apartment first and take a shower. When he opened the door he was surprised to see the hybrid sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face.

 

"Daddy you forgot to pick me up after class. I waited for you for 2 long hours!" Jinyoung huffed crossing his arms against his chest.

 

"Weren't you supposed to be at your Uncle's?" Jaebum asked confused. "Jackson texted me earlier asking me if he could pick you up after your class. He said he will be taking Bambam and Yugyeom to the newly opened ice cream parlor near the park and he wanted to take you too" Jaebum explained as he pulled his phone from the pocket of his jeans. 

 

He unlocked the phone and saw one missed call from Jackson and several missed calls from Jinyoung. Confused, Jaebum scrolled through his phone to check his last conversation with his friend. Was there a misunderstanding? He was sure he read Jackson's message clearly and he even replied a 'Yes you can take him out but be sure not to give him too much ice cream as he'll have trouble sleeping at night.'

 

To Jaebum's horror, an exclamation point inside a red circle was displayed beside his reply to Jackson indicating that his message has failed to send. "Fuck. It wasn't sent!" Jaebum cursed under his breath. 

 

He looked at Jinyoung still in shock and immediately appologized. "I'm sorry baby, I honestly thought your uncle picked you up. I didn't know my message wasn't sent." 

 

"Where were you? I called you so many times" Jinyoung whined, voice quivering as his eyes turned puffy and red.

 

"I know baby. Daddy's sorry. I was at your Youngjae hyung's place. We just had coffee and talked." Jaebum felt guilty. He put his phone on silent mode and didn't even check it as he was enjoying his conversation with Youngjae.

 

"Don't forget Jinyoungie next time Daddy"

 

"I won't baby" 

 

And there's nothing that a few kisses and a delicious meal can't resolve. The earlier incident has long been forgotten as Jinyoung laid beside Jaebum entangled in his daddy's embrace. Jinyoung's eyes were glued on the television as Jaebum stroked his hair.

 

"How did you got home kitten? Did you take a cab?" Jaebum suddenly asked.

 

"No Daddy. Hyunwoo hyung drove me home. He treat me to McDonald's too because my tummy kept making these weird noises when we were inside his car" the cat answered nonchalantly.

 

Jaebum sat up from and narrowed his eyes on Jinyoung "So you went on a date with your teacher?" 

 

The cat whined upon being stirred from his comfortable position then denied the accusation. "Of course not Daddy! He's just a friend." 

 

"Oh he's a friend now? I thought he was just your teacher?" Jaebum's lips turned into a pout making the hybrid chuckle. "You're cute when you're jealous Daddy"

 

"I'm not cute, I'm sexy" Jaebum corrected and Jinyoung rolled his eyes.

 

Jaebum took a mental note to thank Hyunwoo personally for going out of his way to take Jinyoung home.

 

\----

 

The next time Jaebum couldn't pick Jinyoung up from school, he made sure to call the hybrid and inform him that Jae will be fetching him instead. 

 

Jaebum and Youngjae's college friends from the Music club decided to meet up that night to catch up. Jaebum had previously declined the invitation since Friday night was movie night with Jinyoung but Youngjae had persuaded him to go ' _Hyung you don't even have to stay until the end. Just show yourself and socialize for a bit then you could go home. I promise if someone tried to stop you from going I'll back you up'_ the younger had said. 

 

The hybrid didn't sound like he minded at all. When Jaebum called Jinyoung to ask him if it's alright to postpone their movie night a bit later, the hybrid didn't object or whine. He has one condition though, that Jaebum drives by at McDonalds to buy him a happy meal for midnight snack. And Jaebun agreed. He promised Jinyoung he won't take long and that they could still watch a movie later. In turn, the hybrid promised to wait for him.

 

The last time Jaebum remembered meeting his friends from the Music club was five years ago. Their friends didn't even know that he and Youngjae weren't together anymore. There wasn't a single awkward or dull moment as they enjoyed each others company reminiscing about their college days, laughing at old jokes and exchanging stories of their personal life.

 

After his second glass of wine Jaebum got lost track of time. He was having so much fun that he already forgot about the hybrid who was patiently waiting for him at home.  

 

The next day, Jaebum woke up with a pounding headache. He didn't know how he got home or who brought him here. The first thing he noticed was that the sun was already glaring from the window. He fished his phone from under the pillow and unlocked it to check the time, it's almost noon. That explains why he felt so hungry already. He turned to Jinyoung's side of the bed but the hybrid wasn't there. Jaebum remembered it's a holiday so Jinyoung doesn't have baking class. Maybe that's why Jinyoung didn't bother to wake him up.

 

After taking a shower, Jaebum decided to reheat the spaghetti he cooked the other day. He has no energy to cook today as his head was killing him. When Jaebum passed by the living room he didn't see Jinyoung. He made his way to the kitchen hoping to see his cat however there was no sign of Jinyoung as well. He began to worry but then his eyes landed on the refrigerator where a letter was attached to the door.

 

He detached the letter from thw cat magnet then read it as his heart rate began to raise.

 

_Dear Daddy,_

 

_Recently I have noticed that you have no time for me anymore. You also made promises that you can't keep. I know you are having a hard time balancing your busy schedule with work, friends, Youngjae hyung and me._

 

_Work is important, you needed to earn money to buy things. Friends are important too, I don't want to lose any of my friends Daddy. Youngjae hyung is your friend and you recently just reconciled with him so I'm not asking you to cut him out of your life. While me, Jinyoungie is nothing but a liability. I am whiny and always ask for Daddy's attention. I consume too much food too!_

 

_That's why I want to make this easy for you. I decided to runaway from home so that you don't have to choose anymore._

 

_Goodbye Daddy._

 

_Your kitten,_

_Jinyoungie_

 

_P.S._

_Don't look for me. I'm not at Uncle Jackson's house so don't go there. I'm telling you I'm not there. Don't ask Bammie or Gyeomie cause they don't know where I am. Don't call Uncle Jackson too._

_I took the spaghetti from the fridge cause I would really miss your cooking and your spaghetti's my favorite. I'm sorry. I'll send the tupperware back after I finished eating them_

 

\---

 

Jaebum shouldn't be smiling during times like these but Jinyoung was just too damn cute. He also realized that he messed up big time and he has to make it up to Jinyoung. While changing his clothes, Jaebum dialled his best friend's number.

 

"Jackson, is Jinyoung there?"

 

It took Jackson a while to reply "No, Jinyoung's not here" but the quiver in his voice was enough proof for Jaebum to know that he was lying. "I know you're lying Jackson. Just tell me the truth" Jaebum said sternly.

 

"I told you Hyung he's not.." Jacskon was in the middle of denying but another voice was heard from the background "Jinyoungie hyung let's play catch. Jinyoungie hyung, Bammie why are you two just standing there?" 

 

"Gyeommie!" both Jinyoung and Bambam shouted at the same time.

 

"What?!" Yugyeom shouted back annoyed. But then he saw Jackson holding the phone beside his ear while mouthing for him to shut up. "Oh!" Yugyeom had just realized that Jackson was talking to Jaebum and that he had just exposed his Jinyoung hyung's whereabouts. 

 

The hybrid dog moved towards Jackson and attempted to correct his mistake "Jinyoung hyung's not here!" he shouted towards the phone. "That was just my new pet rat that I named Jinyoung hyung because Jinyoung's gone and I'm gonna miss him!" 

 

"I'm going there right now Jackson. Don't you dare move. I'm serious!" Jaebum commanded and Jackson resigned with a sigh "Alright hyung"

 

\--

 

"Where is he?" Jaebum asked as soon as he stepped inside his best friend's apartment. Jackson jestured to Bambam and Yugyeom's bedroom. As Jaebum was nearing the door, he was blocked by Yugyeom outside.

 

"Is Jinyoung hyung in trouble?" Yugyeom asked, face full of concern and guilt. Jaebum ruffled the hybrid's hair "No Gyeommie, he's not. I'm the one who did something wrong and I should apologize"

 

When Jaebum entered the room he saw Bambam covering the entrance of their blanket fort with pillows. He approached the fort slowly but Bambam stopped him "If Jinyoung hyung doesn't want to go with you anymore, we can swap him with Yugyeom" the hybrid whispered.

 

This made Jaebum chuckle "I don't think that's a good idea Bammie. Let me talk to Jinyoungie ok?" Bambam nodded then left the two inside the room.

 

Jaebum didn't try to open the fort, instead he sat down beside it as he talked to Jinyoung. "Jinyoungie, I read your letter. I'm sorry if I don't spend time with you as much as before. I don't want to give you any excuses. Daddy is wrong, I should have kept my promise and I should be more mindful to your feelings. You're not a liability baby, you're the most important person in my life." 

 

Jaebum could hear Jinyoung's loud sob inside the fort and he really really wanted to hold the hybrid in his arms but he needed Jinyoung's permission first. "I'm really sorry baby. Please comeback to Daddy. Don't runaway anymore. Daddy will be very sad without you."

 

It was silent after that and Jaebum was worried Jinyoung wouldn't go home with him anymore. But then the pillows were suddenly moving and the cat slowly crawled out of the fort. 

 

Jaebum heaved a sigh of relief. He opened his arms to Jinyoung and the cat didn't even think twice when he jumped into his daddy's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry for lacking. I don't have drive to write these days. The words don't come easily and my ideas are all over the place. Thank you for still reading


End file.
